Sexto Curso en el Lado Oscuro
by Monik
Summary: FINAL DEL FIC reviews please. Quién habrá muerto, Harry o Voldemort?
1. Un regalo especial

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión.**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

**Hola a todos! Espero que este fic os guste tanto como el anterior, eso sí os aviso que es diferente a AMOR MÁGICO. Deen reviews please.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1: UN REGALO ESPECIAL**

**Harry miraba el techo de su habitación tumbado en su cama. Llevaba varias semanas muy mal. No tenía ganas de comer, de hablar, no tenía ganas de nada. Lo único que hacía era pensar en Sirius, en su muerte y en como podría haberse evitada.**

**El ojiverde estaba tan mal que hasta sus tíos estaban preocupados por su estado.**

**Sus amigos le habían mandado varias cartas, ero no había contestado a ninguna de ellas. Este hecho llevo a que un día Dumbledore y Authur Weasley se presentaran en la casa de los Dursley.**

**-�¿Qué hacéis en mi casa¡Fuera de aquí!-gritó Verton.**

**-Shhh, Harry no debe oírnos.**

**-¿Qué quieres tú?-preguntó Petunia a Albus.**

**-Pero Petunia¿los vas a dejar en casa?**

**-Deja que nos digan que quieren.**

**-Bueno, pues hemos venido a pedirles que nos dejen quedarnos con Harry este verano. Han sucedido varias cosas este año y debemos ayudarle.**

**Petunia y Verton se miraron. Al fin y al cabo era su sobrino y tampoco querían verlo como alma en pena.**

**-¿Dónde van a ir?**

**-A nuestro cuartel general y a mi casa.**

**-Bueno supongo que con vosotros estará mejor.**

**-¿Ni siquiera me vais a preguntar si quiero ir?-preguntó Harry desde las escaleras.**

**-Harry…**

**-Si no quieres venir…**

**-No he dicho eso-dijo el ojiverde-sólo que si no me vais a preguntar a mí si quiero ir. Como Harry está mal, todos deciden por él.**

**-No es eso, nos preocupamos por ti, además mi hijo y Hermione tienen muchas ganas de verte.**

**-"Hermione…"**

**-Sí, les tienes muy preocupados, como a nosotros.**

**-Iré.**

**-Pues sube a por tus cosas y vete, y a ver si te animas con tu gente.**

**Harry miró a su tía y, para su sorpresa, ella le sonrió ampliamente. El ojiverde le respondió a la sonrisa y subió a por sus cosas.**

**Mientras hacía su baúl no se podía quitar de la cabeza a una persona en la que había pensado también mucho en esos días.**

**-"Hermione… ¿Estará preocupada por mí? Cosas de la amistad, nada más. Sí, Harry amistad nada más es lo que debería de sentir por ella, pero no, si no tenía suficientes cosas por las que preocuparme ahora voy me enamoro de mi mejor amiga. Me iba mejor cuando tenía en un pedestal a Cho, no me hacía caso y cuando lo hizo fue un desastre, pero me iba mejor. ¡Encima no se lo puedo contar ni a Ron! Siempre he pensado que sentía algo por ella, pero aunque no fuera así seguro que se tomaría bien lo que siento por Hermione."**

**-Harry¿bajas?**

**-Si, ya bajo-dijo en voz alta el ojiverde saliendo de sus pensamientos.**

**El griffindor bajó las escaleras poco a poco arrastrando su baúl. Dumbledore al verlo, con un pequeño golpe de muñeca, hizo que el pesado baúl se elevase y bajase por sí mismo levitando. Harry le dio las gracias, se despidió de sus tíos y con el translador se fue junto con el señor Weasley y el director hacia el cuartel general, donde estaban todos los demás.

* * *

**

**-�¡Harry!-dijo la castaña corriendo hacia Harry para darle un fuerte abrazo.**

**Fue un abrazo parecido al de hacía un año, pero algo había cambiado, lo que ambos sintieron ante aquel abrazo. Harry sintió mariposas en su estómago y estaba como un flan, pero abrazó fuertemente a Hermione, eso le encantaba. Y, por otro lado, ese abrazo fuerte hacía que Hermione se sintiera segura, protegida.**

**-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Ahora bien-dijo sonriéndola de tal modo que Hermione se sonrojó mucho.**

**-Tío, menos mal que has venido…**

**-Hola Ron-y los dos amigos también se abrazaron.**

**Todos sonreían al ver a Harry más contento pese a estar en la casa de su difunto padrino. Después de que acabaran de saludarse, todos acogieron al ojiverde entre sus brazos.**

**-Tío vamos a estar todo el verano juntos, nos lo vamos a pasar genial, te echábamos de menos¿verdad Hermione?**

**-Esto… sí, claro que sí.**

**-Vamos Herms si no has parado de hablar de él y de preguntarte como estaría.**

**-Ron…**

**-Pero si es la verdad-Harry miró a Hermione y la sonrió coqueteando. **

**-"Harry¿se puede saber qué haces?"**

**Después de todos los saludos pertinentes el trío dorado se quedó solo en el salón. **

**-Bueno¿vamos a algún lado?-dijo Hermione.**

**-Sí, vamos-dijo Ron.**

**-Vamos donde queráis.**

**Y dicho esto el trío dorado se encaminó a la puerta. **

**-¿Se puede saber dónde vais vosotros tres?-preguntó Lupin.**

**-Si lo supiésemos…-dijo Herms**

**-No te lo diríamos.**

**-Muy gracioso Ron. Tener cuidado, ya sois mayores, pero no tanto como os creéis.**

**-Tendremos cuidado.**

**-Mantenles a raya Hermione, de ti sí que me fío.**

**-Lo intentaré, pero no me suelen hacer caso-dijo Herms sonriendo.**

**A Harry se le cambió la cara, ese simple comentario le había vuelto a hacerse sentir culpable por la muerte de Sirius. Hermione notó el cambio en el ojiverde y la joven le cogió la mano.**

**-Perdón-le dijo en voz baja Herms y Harry la sonrió.**

**-Bueno¿nosotros no nos íbamos? Pues vámonos.

* * *

**

**Salieron varias veces ese mes pensando que lo hacían con libertad, pero lo que no sabían es que siempre eran vigilados…**

**El trío dorado estaba en una heladería hablando mientras disfrutaban del sabroso frío que les daban los helados.**

**-Chicos¿y por qué nunca vamos a ningún sitio muggle de gente joven?**

**-Yo no conozco ninguno y tampoco sé si me gustaría-dijo el pelirrojo.**

**-A mí sí me gustaría, pero ya se verá. Esperad un momento, llamarme paranoico, pesado o lo que sea¿pero vosotros no tenéis la sensación de que nos observan?Hermione y Ron miraron hacia todos los lados.**

**-¿Tú crees?**

**-Hombre, creerlo lo creo, lo que no estoy es seguro.**

**-Bueno luego se lo decimos a Dumbledore.**

**-¿Qué? No de eso nada, no tenemos pruebas y no vamos a ir a llorarle.**

**-Harry no vamos a volver a hacernos los héroes.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Chicos tranquilos.**

**-Perdón Harry, no quería decir lo que he dicho. Me he explicado mal, pero no quiero que te pongas de nuevo en peligro, ahora cualquier cosa debemos comunicársela a la Orden, ponerla en su conocimiento, no nos podemos arriesgar más, ya no.**

**-Pero…**

**-Herms tiene razón, esto ya no es un juego.**

**-Nunca lo ha sido.**

**-Lo sé pero…**

**-Vale, vale, comprendo, debemos ser niños buenos.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Sí, Herms, sí.**

**-Gracias.

* * *

**

**Al llegar al cuartel Harry les demostró a sus amigos, de la mejor manera que pensó, que no haría más locuras.**

**-Profesor Dumbledore, quería decirle que últimamente hemos notado como si alguien nos observara y bueno hemos querido que lo supierais.**

**-Harry te agradecemos que nos lo digas, pero tengo que decirte que éramos nosotros-dijo Remus.**

**-¿Con qué confiabais en nosotros eh?-dijo Ron.**

**-Lupin, ya sabía que estabais allí, me refiero a otras personas.**

**-¿Lo sabías?**

**-Eso Harry¿lo sabías?**

**-Pues claro que lo sabía, os conozco muy bien, no nos ibais a dejar salir por ahí así como así.**

**-Bueno dejemos esto¿quieres decir entonces que alguien os observaba a parte de nosotros?**

**-No lo sé, pero me han dicho que lo mejor era decíroslo.**

**-Y así es, pero nosotros no hemos visto a nadie.**

**-Bueno, yo ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

**

**Horas antes muy cerca de la heladería.**

**-Tío¿qué te ha dado con la sangresucia esa?**

**-¿No tienes ojos?**

**-Sí, vale está buena, pero…**

**-¿Pero qué?-preguntó Malfoy en tono amenazante**

**-Nada, nada.**

**-Pues ya está-dijo Draco.**

**-Pero tío¿tú crees que se liará contigo? Es que yo lo veo algo complicado, por no decir imposible.**

**-Tú espera y me verás con ella, ya verás Crabbe.**

**-Si no se lia antes con uno de esos dos.**

**-Por eso mismo los espiamos también, para saber si tiene novio. **

**-Mira tronco, lo tienes crudo. Son mucho años de insultos, malas palabras y tratos como para que ahora caiga a tus pies. **

**-Me conformo con que caiga en mi cama-dijo riendo Malfoy.**

**-Bueno cada uno de fija unas metas…

* * *

**

**-Ron es el primer cumpleaños que pasamos con él en persona, tenemos que preparar algo especial para que se lo pase bien y se olvide de los malos rollos.**

**-Si yo estoy de acuerdo Herms, pero nosotros solos poca cosa vamos a poder hacer.**

**-Yo pensaba hablar con los demás, no creo que vean ni pongan ningún problema al respecto.**

**-Ah bueno, si es así entonces vale.**

**-Pues claro.**

**-¿De qué habláis chicos?-dijo un lindo licántropo que acababa de entrar en el salón.**

**-Del cumpleaños de Harry-dijo Ron.**

**-Sí, nos gustaría tener vuestra ayuda para montarle una fiesta.**

**-Me parece genial, a ver si así levanta cabeza, porque aunque parezca sereno está muy mal.**

**-Lo sé, y por eso queremos sorprenderte.**

**-Sólo una cosa-dijo Lupin-¿cuál es el mejor lugar para la fiesta, aquí o en tu casa Ron?**

**-Pues Lupin, creo que mejor aquí, así se lo pasará bien en un sitio que le trae malos recuerdos, esa terapia le vendrá bien.**

**-Si tú lo dices…**

**-Sí Ron, Hermione está en lo cierto. Es una gran idea Herms, tienes toda la razón.**

**-No ha sido difícil.

* * *

**

**El sábado treinta y uno Harry se levantó tarde y necesitó un tiempo para darse cuanta de que era su cumpleaños. Ya tenía dieciséis años, no se lo podía creer.**

**Se duchó, se vistió y, una vez listo, bajó a la cocina. Sólo estaba allí Hermione, Harry esperó un abrazo fuerte de su amiga, pero solamente obtuvo de ella un buenos días.**

**-Buenos días-dijo el ojiverde y se acercó a ella para darle dos besos a Herms.**

**-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien.**

**-Me alegro.**

**-¿Y los demás dónde están Herms?**

**-Se fueron, pero no sé donde.**

**-Ok.**

**Harry desayunó y Hermione le esperó sentada en la mesa. Hablaron animadamente, pero el ojiverde estaba triste, le dolía ese olvido.**

**Pasaron varias horas y los demás no volvían. Habían ido a comprar regalos y todo lo necesario para la fiesta. Hermione se había ofrecido a distraer a Harry y a sacarlo de la casa.**

**-Harry¿qué te parece si nos vamos tú y yo a bien comer por ahí?**

**-"Contigo, al fin del mundo." Me parece bien ya que estos no dan señales de vida, así que… eso sí dejamos una nota diciendo que nos hemos ido, no quiero problemas.**

**-"Tranquilo si ya lo saben." Buena idea. ¿La escribes tú mientras voy a por mi bolso?**

**-Vale, yo la escribo y te espero aquí.**

**Hermione bajó en seguida y el ojiverde ya había escrito una nota para los demás.**

**-¿Nos vamos?**

**-Pues claro, quiero presumir de amiga.**

**-Harry, me vas a poner colorada.**

**-Sólo digo la verdad.**

**-Bueno pues si hay que ser sinceros, yo diré que también voy a presumir de amigo-ambos sonrieron y se fueron.

* * *

**

**-¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos? Ya está todo preparado-preguntó Ginny.**

**-Mejor no pensarlo…**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ron?-preguntó Luna con picardía.**

**-¿Yo? Yo no he querido decir nada, absolutamente nada.**

**-Ya, seguro que nada-y los tres rieron.**

**Lupin bajó corriendo por las escaleras.**

**-¡Ya llegan¡Los he visto por la ventana!**

**-Apagar la luz.**

**Harry abrió la perta mientras, detrás de él, Hermione sonreía feliz.**

**-¡SORPRESA¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**-¿Te creías que nos habíamos olvidado?-le dijo la castaña al oído y le abrazó.**

**-Pues la verdad es que sí-y la dio dos besos muy sonoros. **

**Después todos abrazaron y besaron a Harry felicitándole por su cumpleaños. **

**Ron se acercó a Hermione y en voz muy baja le preguntó con doble sentido si había entretenido bien a Harry.**

**-Muy gracioso Ron.**

**-Sólo era una pregunta-dijo rieron el pelirrojo.**

**-Ya, claro.**

**Todos disfrutaron de una gran fiesta. Bailaron todos y mucho, incluso Dumbledore.**

**A Harry le regalaron desde una esclava de plata con su nombre, pasando por un kit completo de Quiddich hasta fotos y objetos de sus padres, cosas que verdaderamente les había costado encontrar mucho, pero que habían encantado al ojiverde.**

**La esclava se la regaló Herms y detrás ponía "Te quiere Hermione"y le había gustado mucho. Le pidió a la castaña que se la pusiera y ella con cuidado y con cariño se la puso. El simple roce de sus suaves manos en la piel del ojiverde, le hacían estremecer y ponerle a piel de gallina. Por supuesto, el hecho de acariciar inevitablemente a Harry producía en Hermione una sensación indescriptible. Les dolía esa situación, pero la hubieran profundizado sin control.

* * *

**

**La fiesta continuaba abajo, pero hacía tiempo que Herms no veía a Harry y decidió subir a buscarlo.**

**En efecto, el ojiverde estaba en su cuarto mirando por el ventanal la bonita y brillante luna. **

**Hermione sin hacer ruido se acercó a Harry con cautela. **

**-Harry¿te pasa algo?-el ojiverde se sobresaltó ante la presencia de Hermione.**

**-Hola Herms, no, no me pasa nada.**

**-Harry, soy yo, no me puedes engañar.**

**-No me apetecía estar abajo.**

**-¿Por qué? Si es tu fiesta de cumpleaños…**

**-Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.**

**-Puedes desahogarte conmigo.**

**-No tienes porque aguantar mis problemas.**

**-Harry soy tu amiga y la amistad consiste en estar para lo bueno y sobretodo para lo malo.**

**-Herms no puedo decírtelo aún.**

**-Harry, no entiendo porque siempre te encierras en ti mismo, porque no dejas que te ayudemos o que te demos cariño.**

**-Porque todo el que está a mi lado, todo el que quiero, acaba pasándolo mal o acaba muriendo.**

**-Pero Harry, no puedes aislar tu corazón, es imposible, quiero ayudarte¿de verdad no puedo?**

**-Sí, sí que puedes-se le escapó a Harry-"Cállate."**

**-¿En qué¿Qué puedo hacer? Sólo dímelo.**

**-Hay una cosa que deseo con tofo mi alma.**

**-¿Qué es? Es tu cumpleaños, puedes pedir lo que quieras. Dime.**

**-Me gustaría decirle a una chica lo que siento por ella.-Hermione tragó saliva.-Está muy cerca, pero no como quisiera.**

**-Díselo, cualquier chica estaría encantada de salir contigo, puedes tener a quien quieras.**

**-Me temo Herms que es no es así, porque yo la quiero a ella y no la tengo.**

**-Te repito lo de antes, dile lo que sientes por ella, díselo.**

**-¿Estás segura?**

**-Sí, díselo.**

**-Te quiero Herms, estoy enamorado de ti-Hermione se quedó paralizada. No sabía si había oído bien. Pensaba que había entendido mal.-Ves, no debería haber dicho nada.**

**-Entonces¿iba en serio?**

**-Claro, pero ya no importa nunca debí…-pero no pudo continuar hablando pues los labios d la castaña callaron los suyos dulcemente en un tierno beso. Harry no se lo esperaba, pero correspondió al beso con rapidez. La atrajo hacia sí pasando una mano por su cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. Hermione instintivamente sus brazos por la nuca del ojiverde y con sus dedos le revolvió su, ya de por sí, rebelde cabello.**

**Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno, pero la gran ansia y necesidad de seguir besándose les hizo volver a unir sus labios y a continuar acariciándose suavemente con sus lenguas.**

**Estaban en su mundo, juntos, pero la llegada de Ron, les hizo volver estrepitosamente a la realidad. El pelirrojo sonrió al verlos y la pareja se separó nerviosa.**

**-Esto no es lo que parece.**

**-Eso, esto no es lo que parece-dijo entrecortadamente Hermione.**

**-Ah¿entonces no es que mis mejores amigos por fin se han lanzado a estar juntos?-dijo Ron intentando aguantarse la risa-Tíos-dijo acercándose-me alegro por vosotros¡ya era hora!**

**-Gracias, pero Ron, por ahora no quiero que se sepa.**

**-¿Lo vamos a llevar en secreto?**

**-Sí Herms, no quiero ponerte en peligro y por ahora será mejor que no se sepa, por lo menos hasta que me asegure de que estar conmigo note pone en peligro.**

**-Harry, tranquilo, no diré nada, te lo prometo y yo ahora me voy y os dejo solos.**

**-Ron…-le reprimió colorada Hermione.**

**-Es la verdad, tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar-dijo el pelirrojo poniendo un tono diferente en la última palabra para darle otro sentido-Habéis perdido mucho tiempo así que a recuperarlo. Y por cierto Harry, espero todos los detalles-dijo riendo.**

**-¿Qué?-dijo Herms.**

**-No le hagas caso.**

**-Adiós chicos.**

**-Adiós.**

**-Bye Ronnie-y le lanzo un besó a su amigo.**

**-Bueno, Ron tenía razón¿o no?**

**-¿En qué¿En que le cuentes todo después?**

**-No-dijo sonriéndola y abrazándola-no en eso, sino en que hemos perdido mucho tiempo.**

**-Oye, te recuerdo que el que iba detrás de Cho era tú.**

**-Pensaba que a ti te gustaba Víctor, o como tú lo llamas Vicky.**

**-¿Estás celoso?**

**-Pues sí, y que si quise fijarme en Cho y no pensar en ti fue porque nunca vi ningún motivo que me pudiese hacer pensar que tú sentías algo por mí¡pero si hasta me ayudaste con Cho!**

**-Eso únicamente es porque soy tu amiga y por encima de todo soy eso, tu amiga, por encima incluso de mis propios sentimientos hacia ti. ¿No has oído hablar de eso que dice que si ves a la persona amada feliz, sea por la razón que sea, se es feliz?**

**-Bueno no miremos al pasado, centrémonos en este momento¿vale?**

**-Vale.**

**-¿Qué va a pasar a partir de esto?**

**-Eso nunca se sabe, pero hay una frase que me encanta que es "Carpe diem", disfruta el momento, y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer-y con amor y pasión aprisionó entre sus labios, enrojecidos por el beso anterior, los de Harry.**

**-Me parece bien-y la siguió besando.-Te quiero.**

**-Yo también Harry, yo también te quiero.**


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión.**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

**Hola a todos! Os agradezco mucho a todos el apoyo que me seguís dando después de AMOR MÁGICO y es por eso que me voy a esforzar en que este fic os guste tanto como el otro. Es cierto que es diferente, pero intentaré no bajar el listón que yo misma me he puesto.**

**Os agradecería a todos los que leáis el fic que me dejarais vuestra opinión, no por el hecho del número de reviews ni nada parecido, sino porque quiero saber lo que pensáis, ya que si no la tengo no puedo mejorar o modificar cosas que esté haciendo mal. Así que os pido ese favor, además no os tenéis que registrar ni anda, yo acepto reviews sin login porque no quiero que nadie se quede sin decir lo que piensa. **

**Dicho esto ya sólo tengo que decir que hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, debido a que me voy. Los que me conocéis un poquito ya sabréis que es a Torrevieja, y que allí veré a "Los Porreros" (VIVA "LOS PORREROS" jejeje). Estoy muy contenta porque tengo ganas de ir y sobretodo porque las cosas van a volver a ser como antes, por fin… bueno como a vosotros esto nos os importa lo voy a dejar, sólo únicamente que este fic está dedicado a las PLAME q son mis niñas, y a mis niños, muchos bss. Os quiero un montón.**

**Y ahora sí, os dejo con el segundo capi. Espero que os guste. Hasta pronto, y siento no poder deciros mucho más.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 2: REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

**Fueron pasando los días poco a poco y, gracias a la relación con Hermione, Harry estaba mucho más animado, estaba más feliz y eso lo notaba todo el mundo, aunque no se imaginaban porqué.**

**Y hubieran seguido sumidos en esa ignorancia si una tarde cierto profesor no los hubiera pillado.**

**Flash Back**

**Todos se habían ido y Harry y Hermione estaban en la casa terminando un trabajo de Historia de la Magia hasta que el trabajo pasó a un lejano segundo plano.**

**Se empezaron a besar, al principio suavemente para luego ir metiéndose en situación.**

**Harry tumbó poco a poco a la castaña en el sillón y él se puso encima de ella para eliminar cualquier distancia entre los dos.**

**Hermy revolvía con pasión el cabello azabache del ojiverde mientras se comían a besos. Harry hacía pequeñas presiones, unidas con algún leve a la vez que sensual mordisco, por el suave cuello de Herms.**

**Las manos del ojiverde empezaron a investigar por debajo de la bonita camiseta veraniega de Herms. Su estómago era liso y muy suave. Harry no sabía si debía subir o no para poder seguir acariciando con sus inexpertas manos la piel de Hermione. Ella se dio cuenta de las dudas de Harry y con su propia mano tomó la de éste y la guió despacio por su cuerpo hasta su sujetador; después mientras el ojiverde continuaba con su quehacer, Hermione le empezó a subir la camiseta de tirantes blanca a Harry para terminar quitándosela y tirándola a un lado.**

**De repente la puerta se abrió. Era Lupin. Éste cerró la puerta y los miró severamente. Los griffindor se había incorporado, Hermione se colocaba su ropa y Harry buscaba su camiseta.**

**-¿No vais a decir nada?-Herms bajó la mirada avergonzada mientras Harry mantenía la mirada con Remus. **

**-Pues no-contestó el ojiverde.**

**-Ah¿no? yo no digo que tengáis que conteneros, ni que no os queráis, pero podíais tener cuidado.**

**-No había nadie en casa-volvió a contestar Harry fríamente.**

**-Ya, pero del mismo modo que he llegado yo, podía haber llegado cualquiera y no todos serán tan compresivos, sino, imagina que hubiera sido Molly-Hermione se levantó.**

**-Lupin, no digas nada por favor. Lo diremos nosotros, pero por ahora haznos ese favor.-Remus asintió-Yo voy al baño.**

**El licántropo se sentó al lado de Harry mientras éste, que ya había encontrado su camiseta, se terminaba de vestir.**

**-Lupin, antes de que me digas nada, quiero saber una cosa. Quiero saber si Herms corre peligro, si corre peligro por estar conmigo. **

**-Harry, antes también lo corría¿o no? no pierdas la posibilidad de ser feliz por culpa de Voldemort.**

**-La verdad es que sí… además la profecía me atañe a mí, no tiene porqué afectarla a ella.**

**-¿Sabe Hermione algo de la profecía?**

**-No, y prefiero que por ahora siga sin saber nada, por lo menos hasta que me vea capaz de poder hacer frente a explicar que tendré que ser-Harry bajó la cabeza-asesino o asesinado.**

**-Harry, no decaigas, tranquilo, disfruta de tu relación, por lo que parece te hace bien, y si tú estás bien eres más fuerte-se oyó bajar a Herms por las escaleras y los dos dejaron el tema. **

**La castaña se sentó en una silla sin decir nada. Ella seguía colorada, pero como Remus no comentó nada del tema se tranquilizó bastante relajándose ante lo antes ocurrido. De vez en cuando, Harry y Hermione se lanzaban miradas furtivas sonriendo y se decían sin pronunciar palabra que se querían.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Después de aquella tarde, fueron los propios Harry y Hermione los que les contaron a todos los demás, bajó la sonrisa de Ron, que estaban juntos. La verdad es que a todos les pareció muy bien y se alegraron mucho por ellos dos.

* * *

**

**-¡Chicos¡Venid!-Ron, Harry, Herms, Ginny y Luna fueron a la cocina.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Hermione.**

**-Que han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts.**

**-¡Los TIMOS!-y la castaña fue corriendo hacia la mesa.**

**El trío dorado había sacado muy buenas notas. Los tres podrían seguir estudiando para ser aurores. Lo que más les sorprendió fue que Snape les puso una E a los tres, un extraordinario. **

**Alos cinco les vino la tradicional carta con información del inicio de las clases y del listado de libros que iban a usar ese curso. Así que con la lista en las manos fueron al Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros. **

**Allí se encontraron con Draco Malfoy que miró con furia como Harry y Herms iban agarrados de la mano. Se intercambiaron los correspondientes insultos entre ellos antes de apartarse mutuamente del camino.**

**-Te lo juro, no le aguanto-dijo Harry.**

**-No me digas…**

**-Es que se merece una buena paliza.**

**-¡Ron!-le recriminó Hermione.**

**-Pero si es la verdad.**

**-Como sois los tíos-dijo Ginny.**

**-Sois muy violentos, lo arregláis todo a golpes-dijo la rubia.**

**-Luna tiene razón.**

**-Herms¿te recuerdo quién le dio un buen puñetazo hace dos años y pico a esa sucia serpiente?**

**-No es lo mismo.**

**-Claro, aquello no fue violento, que va…-dijo Ron mientras Harry reía.**

**-No me siento orgullosa de lo que hice, no niego que me sentí aliviada, pero no va conmigo dejarme cegar por mis sentimientos¿vale?**

**-¡Chicos, vámonos!-les dijo Molly llamándolos. **

**Harry se acercó a Hermione y al oído la dijo algo que la hizo sonrojarse.**

**-Herms, cariño¿de verdad no te dejas llevar por tu corazón? Es que yo tengo pruebas propias de que sí que lo haces-la dijo sonriendo abiertamente para luego darla un beso.

* * *

**

**El día uno en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place había mucho follón. Todos corrían de un lado para otro.**

**-Oye, no me había dado cuanta¿este año no volveremos a tener a la cara sapo, no?**

**-Espero que no tío-le contestó Harry al pelirrojo. Lupin se rió.**

**-No os caía demasiado bien. A mí tampoco-dijo el licántropo.**

**-Remus¿tú sabes a quién vamos a tener este año de profesor? Es que ese puesto está gafado, desde que estamos en Hogwarts no ha habido ninguno que haya estado más de un año.-dijo Harry.**

**-Es verdad, lo que me pregunto es por qué el que no se va es Snape…-Ron se calló¿No será él el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?**

**-Espero que no, me da algo.-Lupin volvió a reír. **

**-Chicos, sí que sé quien va a ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO.**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Digamos que se ha propuesto romper la tradición de la que hablabais antes.**

**-¿Eres tú?-dijo Harry alegre.**

**-¿Cómo lo has sabido? Había otras opciones.**

**-Es fácil, Quirell no puede ser, Lockhart tampoco, y no creo ni que sea Ojoloco ni la cara sapo.**

**-Pues sí, has acertado, vuelvo a daros clase.**

**-Menos mal, tenía ganas de dar clases de verdad-dijo Ron.**

**-Ah¿pero de esas no distéis el año pasado?-preguntó Lupin.**

**-Pues no, las clases eran horribles-dijo Harry.**

**-¿Y las del ED?-Harry y Ron se miraron asustados.-No contabais con que lo supiera¿verdad?**

**-Pues no-dijo Harry.**

**-Pues ya veis, lo sabía Dumbledore por tanto nosotros también. Además sabemos que lo hiciste muy bien, así que ya sabes Harry si te quieres dedicar a la enseñanza…-Harry sonrió. Nunca se lo había planteado, pero tampoco era mala idea.

* * *

**

**Llegaron a Hogwarts al cabo de horas y fueron entrando al colegio y sentándose en sus respectivas mesas. **

**Al rato llegó McGonagall con el sombrero Seleccionador y con una fila de niños de once años asustados y asombrados detrás de ella.**

**-Harry¿recuerdas cuando ese camino lo hicimos nosotros?**

**-Sí, sí que lo recuerdo. Estaba muy nervioso. Se me pasaron multitud de cosas por la cabeza.**

**-Te entiendo, a mí me pasaba exactamente lo mismo. No me podía creer que estuviera aquí. Era alucinante y aún hoy lo sigue siendo.**

**La pareja de leoncitos dejó su conversación porque el Sombrero Seleccionador se puso a cantar su habitual canción de inicio de clases. Cantó la misma canción que el año anterior pues, como el mismo sombrero dijo, lo que se tenía que decir era lo mismo, los problemas no habían cambiado.**

_**Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura **_

_**y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga, **_

_**los fundadores del colegio creían **_

_**que jamás se separarían.**_

_**Todos tenían el mismo objetivo, **_

_**un solo deseo compartían: **_

_**crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo **_

_**y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos.**_

"_**¡Juntos lo levantaremos y yací enseñaremos!", **_

_**decidieron los cuatro amigos **_

_**sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar.**_

_**Porque¿dónde podía encontrarse **_

_**a dos amigos como Slytherin y Griffindor? **_

_**Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, a**_

_**ellos podía compararse.**_

_**¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?**_

_**¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse **_

_**tan buenas amistades?**_

_**Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros **_

_**toda la triste y lamentable historia.**_

_**Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos **_

_**que tengan pura ascendencia."**_

_**Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos **_

_**de probada inteligencia."**_

_**Dijo Griffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos **_

_**que hayan logrado hazañas."**_

_**Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos, **_

_**y trataré a todos por igual."**_

_**Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores **_

_**acogía a en su casa a los que quería.**_

_**Slytherin sólo aceptaba **_

_**a los magos de sangre limpia **_

_**y gran astucia, como él, **_

_**mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba **_

_**a los de mente muy despierta.**_

_**Los más valientes y audaces **_

_**tenían de maestro al temerario Gryffindor.**_

_**La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto **_

_**y todo su saber les trasmitía. **_

_**De este modo las casas y los fundadores **_

_**mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad.**_

_**Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía **_

_**durante largos años de felicidad, **_

_**hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia, **_

_**que de nuestros miedos y errores nutría. **_

_**Las casas que, como cuatro pilares, **_

_**habían sostenido nuestra escuela **_

_**se pelearon entre ellas **_

_**y, divididas, todas querían dominar.**_

_**Entonces parecía que el colegio **_

_**mucho no podría aguantar, **_

_**pues siempre había duelos **_

_**y peleas entre amigos.**_

_**Hasta que por fin una mañana **_

_**el viejo Slytherin partió, **_

_**y aunque las peleas cesaron, **_

_**el colegio muy triste quedó.**_

_**Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores **_

_**quedaron reducidos a tres **_

_**volvieron a estar unidas las casas **_

_**como pensaban estarlo siempre.**_

_**Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta, **_

_**y todos sabéis para qué: **_

_**yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa **_

_**porque ésa es mi misión, **_

_**pero este año iré más lejos, **_

_**escuchad atentamente mi canción: **_

_**aunque estoy condenado a separaros **_

_**creo que con eso cometemos un error.**_

_**Aunque debo cumplir mi deber **_

_**y cada año tengo que dividiros, **_

_**sigo pensando que así no lograremos **_

_**eliminar el miedo que tenemos.**_

_**Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales, **_

_**las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,**_

_**y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado **_

_**por malignas fuerzas externas, **_

_**y que si unidos no permanecemos **_

_**por dentro nos desmoronemos. **_

_**Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos.**_

_**Que comience la selección.**_

**Al acabar de cantar, la profesora McGonagall fue llamando uno a uno a los nuevos alumnos y el Sombrero Seleccionador los posicionó entre las diferentes casas del distinguido colegio. **

**Al terminar la selección, apareció la cena y todos disfrutaron compartiendo la comida.

* * *

**

**Cuando terminó de cenar, el trío dorado decidió ir a la Sala Común.**

**-¿No es extraño volver a estar aquí?-dijo Ron.**

**-Un poco, pero yo no diría extraño, más bien es por así decirlo, diferente-le contestó Hermione-Han pasado muchas cosas.**

**-Sí, la verdad es que no me siento aquí como otras veces-dijo Harry.**

**-Pues sí, la verdad es que sí, pero bueno debemos hacer como siempre, mirar hacia delante y seguir-dijo Ron.**

**-Vaya Ronnie, parece que has madurado, nunca te había oído hablar así.**

**-Hermione tiene razón, pero yo creo que todos hemos madurado, aunque haya sido a la fuerza-dijo el ojiverde.**

**-Bueno, mejor vamos a cambiar de tema-dijo Herms.**

**-Sí, mejor-dijo Harry. Parecía que ninguno quería hablar de todo lo que había pasado. Aún no habían hablado de la muerte de Sirius entre ellos y por otro lado Harry tampoco les había contado nada acerca de la profecía, y por lo tanto él llevaba sobre sus hombros una roca aún más pesada que los demás.**

**Estuvieron hablando sobre diferentes cosas, comentaron algunos cotilleos sobre sus compañeros; charlaron sobre Quiddich, aunque la castaña antes este aspecto no comentó a penas nada… De repente Ron se acordó de algo y se lo dijo a Harry.**

**-Harry, se me había olvidado que antes en el tren, cuando fui al baño, me crucé con Cho.**

**-¿Y?-preguntó Harry sin mucho interés, cosa que le gustó bastante a Hermione.**

**-Pues me dijo que quería hablar contigo. Ya la dije que te lo diría.**

**-¿Y por qué no viene ella y habla conmigo?**

**-Y yo qué sé, siempre he pensado que esa chica es un poco rara-dijo el pelirrojo y Hermione rió.**

**-Oye Herms no entiendo porqué ríes¿no eras tú la que el año pasado nos decía un montó de cosas por las que pasaba Cho?**

**-Eso es distinto-dijo la castaña contestando a su novio.**

**-¿Distinto? No entiendo porqué es distinto-dijo Harry.**

**-Pues porque tú estabas pillado por ella y yo era y soy amiga tuya. Era pura fachada, nada más.-ahora el que reía era Ron.**

**-Pero Herms¿tú no aguantabas a Cho por su forma de ser o por otras razones...?**

**-Un poco de todo Ron-dijo Hermione sonriendo.**

**-Bueno, oye Ron¿te ha dicho de qué quiere hablar conmigo?**

**-¿Te interesa?-preguntó Hermy un poco seria.**

**-No, pero es que no entiendo de qué tiene que hablar ésa conmigo.**

**-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-dijo Herms.**

**-Pues siento no poder ayudaros, eso no me lo dijo, pero yo supongo que será para que volváis.-Hermione lo miró rápidamente-a ser amigos.**

**-Pues si quiere algo, pues que venga además así podré contarla yo mismo que estoy con Herms-la susodicha le miró sonriendo y se levantó para darle un beso. Ella no sabía muy porqué, pero ese comentario la había hecho sentir muy bien.**

**-De verdad¡qué empalagosos sois!**

**-Claro tú como no tiene novia fija…-le dijo Herms.**

**-Soy libre-Harry rió.**

**-Ya, libre, por eso en sueños no haces más que repetir el nombre de Luna.-Hermione los miró a los dos sorprendida.**

**-Cállate Harry, eso es mentira.**

**-¿Te gusta Luna?-le preguntó Hermione sentándose al lado del pelirrojo.**

**-No.**

**-Mientes-dijo Harry.**

**-Ronnie, que soy yo, a mí me lo puedes contar.**

**-Claro, para que vayas y se lo cuentes a tus amiguitas-Hermione sonrió satisfactoriamente.**

**-Eso significa que hay algo que contar-dijo Hermione y Harry se empezó otra vez a reír.**

**-¿Cómo lo haces? Siempre consigues que te diga lo que quieres saber.**

**-Es un don, para mí es fácil. Pero no me cambies de tema, estábamos hablando de ti y de Luna.**

**-Bueno y si digo que me gusta… ¿pasa algo?**

**-Al contrario. Y tranquilo nen, nunca le diría nada, no va conmigo.**

**-Vamos tío, dilo, te sentirás mejor, te lo aseguro, te lo digo por experiencia-y de nuevo Harry intercambió miradas y sonrisas llenas de amor con la castaña. **

**-Bueno… vale, lo acepto, me gusta Luna, me gusta mucho¿contenta?**

**-Sí-y Herms le dio un fuerte abrazo y dos besos muy sonoros al pelirrojo que en esos momentos tenía toda su cara del color de su cabello.**

**-¿A que te sientes mejor?**

**-Bastante.**

**-Chicos, me voy a dormir, estoy cansada-se despidió de su amigo y de su novio y Hermione subió a su cuarto.**

**-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día y sabes, mucho me tengo que equivocar para no decir que mañana tendremos clase con Snape-dijo Ron.**

**-Pues sabes, siento darte la razón en este tema, pero yo también tengo la sensación de que nos tocará aguantar dos horas a Quejicus y a los slytherins. Así que vamos a dormir-y los dos amigos se fueron a su habitación.

* * *

**

**Harry y Ron bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron en la Sala Común a Hermione.**

**-¿Ya estás aquí?-preguntó Ron.**

**-No, soy un holograma-dijo la castaña sonriendo.-Es que quería organizar bien lo de los horarios, por eso me he bajado antes.**

**-Si es que eres muy responsable-dijo Harry sonriéndola dulcemente y yendo hacia ella para besarla.**

**Ron, por su parte, fue hacia la mesa donde estaba Herms para ver los horarios.**

**-Ron, los que tienes que repartir tú son aquellos-dijo Hermione señalando uno de los montones que había encima de la mesa.**

**-Ok-el pelirrojo buscó uno de sexto y lo leyó.-Harry teníamos razón.**

**-Si ya decía yo…**

**-¿De qué habláis?-preguntó extrañada Herms.**

**-Que hoy tenemos clase con Snape-dijo Ron.**

**-Ya lo he visto.**

**-Ya pero nosotros lo predecimos ayer-dijo Harry.**

**-¿Predecimos? Parece que se os ha pegado algo de Trelawney.**

**-Eso no lo digas ni en broma-dijo Ron-esa tía está loca.**

**Harry se quedó pensativo. Él sabía que Trelawney era una buena vidente, una adivinadora con grandes predicciones, reales profecías. Fue por eso por lo que no dijo nada respecto al tema y para cortar la conversación les dijo si iban a desayunar. Y así fue, el trío dorado de Hogwarts fue otra vez al Gran Comedor junto con los horarios para poder repartirlos.**

**Terminaron de desayunar y Hermione recordó que tenía que coger su túnica, pues se la había olvidado en su cuarto.**

**-Harry, te veo ahora junto a la estatua de las brujas de Salem¿vale?**

**-Vale, amor, te espero allí y vamos juntos a clase-la contestó Harry y la dio un corto beso en los labios antes de que la castaña se fuera.**

**El ojiverde le dijo a Ron que se fuera yendo hacia la clase que luego se verían allí, y Harry se dirigió a la estatua. Pero cuando casi estaba al lado de ésta, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien lo detuvo. **

**-¡Hola Harry!-dijo Cho.**

**-Ah, Hola.**

**-¿Qué tal?**

**-Bien.**

**-¿Te dijo Ron que yo quería hablar contigo?**

**-Sí, me lo dijo anoche, lo que no entiendo es de qué.**

**-Pues en primer lugar quería pedirte perdón por como te traté el año pasado, no era normal que siempre te insistiera tanto con Cedric, además me enfadé demasiado con mis celos hacia Hermione, celos tonto-Harry la cortó.**

**-No eran tontos pues a mí me gustaba Hermione, me estaba enamorando y de hecho ahora estoy con ella. Somos novios.**

**-¿Estás saliendo con Granger?**

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-No-mintió Cho-Me alegro mucho por vosotros y quiero dejar claro que yo únicamente quiero volver a ser tu amiga. "¿Cómo va a estar Harry Potter con Granger? Eso es totalmente imposible, ya me encargaré yo de que esa relación no tenga futuro, o mejor, que lo tenga muy negro."**

**-Si es así… yo no tengo ningún problema. "No sé si fiarme de ésta, no es trigo limpio, pero bueno Ron me dijo que probablemente fuera esto lo que Cho quería, así que…"**

**-¿Me das un abrazo Harry? Lo digo para empezar con buen pie nuestra renovada amistad.**

**-Claro supongo que es lo normal-y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Cho lo había aprisionado entre sus brazos y no tenía mucha intención de parar.**

**En ese momento llegó Hermione a la estatua de las brujas de Salem y como no vio a Harry se alejó un poco para buscarlo. Y encontrarlo, lo encontró, pero también una no demasiado grata sorpresa.**

**Se quedó mirando como, su novio y la exnovia de éste, se abrazaban. Estaban muy pegados y eso la estaba haciendo sentir fatal. No sabía si ir donde estaban los dos o quedarse mirando que ocurría.**

**Decidió ir con Harry y Cho. Cuando se acercó a ellos, carraspeó. **

**-Hola Hermione, ya me ha dicho Harry que estáis juntos. Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Hacéis muy buena pareja.**

**Hermione miró a Harry sin comprender.**

**-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo clase. Adiós. Ya hablamos-y Cho, con una sonrisa malévola, se fue.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado Harry?**

**-Que quería que volviésemos a ser amigos.**

**-¿Nada más?**

**-Ella no me ha dicho nada más… oye noto cierto tono de celos en tu voz.**

**-Pues claro, se me han pasado muchas cosas por la cabeza cuando os he visto. **

**-Mione, yo te quiero a ti, estoy enamorado de ti y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, nadie.-Harry la abrazó fuertemente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de HermioneTe quiero.**

**-Y yo a ti-y la castaña le levantó la cabeza a Harry, cogió su cara entre sus manos y la acercó a la suya. Atrapó, como tanto le gustaba al ojiverde, sus labios con su rosada boca y se besaron con cariño. Pararon porque sabían que tenían que ir a clase. Fueron agarrados de la mano, aunque cuando fueron a entrar a Historia de la Magia se soltaron.

* * *

**

**Salieron agotados de escribir tantos apuntes.**

**-Para ser el primer día, el profese ha pasado.-se quejó Ron.**

**-No Ronnie, lo que ocurre es que no estás acostumbrado a coger apuntes, siempre lo haces mal y escasamente, y luego tranquilo y despacito copiabas mis apuntes. Se te acabó el chollo-dijo Hermione sonriendo y Harry se empezó a reír.-Tú no te rías tanto que tú también los has copiado más de una vez.-Ron señaló al ojiverde con burla y también se rió de su amigo.**

**-Sí, mejor tomároslo con humor antes de daros cuenta que ahora nos quedan por delante dos maravillosas horas de Pociones.**

**-¿Lo tenías que decir verdad?-dijo Ron.**

**-Ya sabes como soy, yo en mi línea.**

**Llegaron a las mazmorras bastante rápido y entraron en clase. Llegar tarde a Pociones no era algo que todo el mundo deseara.**

**Snape irrumpió en clase inspirando el mismo terror que años atrás. Hizo sus característicos saludos y se puso a dar clase e hizo como siempre, preguntar cosas que nadie sabía. Bueno nadie excepto Hermione, por supuesto. **

**No sabían como lo había logrado, pero lo había hecho, se había preparado para las clases aún habiendo tenido un verano movidito y sin a penas tiempo para coger un libro.**

**Que Hermione se supiese el temario no era la única tradición que se volvía a dar de nuevo otro año consecutivo en aquellas mazmorras, también se volvía a repetir que Snape no hacía caso de la mano levantada de la castaña. El grasiento profesor hacía caso omiso de Hermione de nuevo, pero hubo una cosa que sí cambió, que Harry saltó. El ojiverde había cambiado bastante, después de todo lo que había pasado, ya le importaban bien poco los castigos, sobretodo después de los que le imponía la profesora Umbridge.**

**-Profesor Snape, Hermione tiene la mano levantada. Ella se lo sabe-le dijo Harry con tono severo pero respetuoso.**

**-¡Cómo no! La sabelotodo Granger se lo tiene que saber todo.-le contestó Snape.**

**-No vuelvas a insultar a Hermione, sólo eres un profesor, no un dios.**

**-¿Y tú sí? Claro el famoso Potter tiene que hacerse el héroe, como su…-Harry terminó la frase por Snape.**

**-¿Padre? No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, pero sinceramente prefiero parecerme a mi padre, por muy arrogante que fuera, que parecerme a un pringado sin amigos sólo preocupado por sus notas ¿Tú no lo preferirías Quejicus?-Snape lo miró furioso, si hubiera podido le habría lanzado una maldición, ero se contuvo y el dijo que cuando terminara la clase se quedara para hablar con él.-Yo me quedo, pero le preguntas a Hermione.**

**-Potter, ya sé que tenéis afán por haceros los machitos delante de vuestras novias, pero esto me parece excesivo-le dijo Snape maquiavélicamente.**

**-Lo haría por cualquiera, pues sea en quién sea esto es una injusticia. **

**-Ya, por eso que sea a tu novia a quien defiendas es pura casualidad…**

**Hermione se levantó.**

**-Profesor, le agradecería que siguiéramos con la clase-Harry la miró extrañado y ella asintió.**

**-Seguiré con la clase, y Potter, tú te quedas después.**

**Continuó la clase con el ambiente muy tenso y se hizo eterno el tiempo restante hasta el final de las dos horas de Pociones.**

**Por fin sonó la sirena y todos empezaron a recoger.**

**-Harry te espero a fuera, en la puerta¿vale cariño?**

**-Vale, ahora voy mi niña-y Herms salió de la clase y poco a poco ésta se fue vaciando paulatinamente.**

**El ojiverde se acercó lentamente a la mesa del inaguantable profesor Snape y oyó una gran y larga reprimenda con el consiguiente castigo impuesto, el cual consistía en limpiar todos los calderos a mano, sin ayuda de la magia.**

**Mientras en la puerta, esperando a que saliera su novio, estaba Hermione. Había mirado varias veces el reloj. De repente se percató de que alguien estaba a su lado.**

**-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?**

**-Que pasa no puedo estar aquí tranquilamente.**

**-Aún no te he visto de ese modo.**

**-Granger si yo venía de buena fe.**

**-¿Tú de buena fe? Déjame que lo dude Malfoy.**

**-Bueno pese a tu comportamiento voy a hacer lo que venía a hacer.**

**-¿Y eso es…?-dijo Herms queriendo deshacerse lo antes posible de Draco.**

**-Pues a advertirte sobre tu querido novio y Cho.**

**-Déjame en paz.**

**-Pero si yo te lo digo desde la mejor de las intenciones. Pero si no me quieres escuchar estupendo, solamente te diré una cosa más, si yo fuera tú me aseguraría de que la relación entre el carrajada y Cho se limita a una simple amistad. Yo también los he visto esta mañana, en el pasillo que lleva hasta la estatua de las brujas de Salem. No te digo más, tú misma-y la sucia serpiente se fue con una sonrisa, muy parecida a la que había tenido Cho hacía unas horas, dibujada en su pálido rostro.**

**-Cariño ya está.-dijo Herms sobresaltándola.**

**-Eh, vale¿qué tal?**

**-Pues para lo bien que me he quedado diciéndole lo que le he dicho… es un muy buen precio a pagar¿nos vamos a comer?**

**-Sí.-y Harry la besó.**

**-Te quiero.**

**-Yo también te quiero amor.**

**La joven pareja se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor, Harry con la sensación de haber hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y Hermione, por otro lado, con las palabras de Draco retumbando en su cabeza.

* * *

**


	3. Dudas y sospechas

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión.**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

**Hola a todos otra vez! Q tal las vacaciones? Las mías excepcionales, me lo he pasado genial, he estado en Torrevieja, y mis niños no me han dejado escribir, así que este capi lo he escrito en muy poco tiempo, espero que os guste, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.**

**No tengo mucho tiempo, porque he quedado así que siento volver a ser una malqueda y no contestaros a los reviews pero no tengo mucho tiempo, así q lo siento.**

**Antes de dejaros hasta dentro de unos días digo lo de siempre ya os dejo con el capi VIVA "LOS PORREROS" y va dedicado a mis niños, a las PLAME, jejeje, y no sé que toy mu contenta porque las cosas se han arreglado, menos mal…**

**Bueno espero que os guste este nuevo capi. Hasta pronto y gracias por perder un poco de vuestro tiempo en leer este nuevo fic. Muchos bss.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 3: DUDAS Y SOSPECHAS**

**Lo que Draco le dijo a Hermione la hace empezar a dudar del ojiverde. Él siempre la decía que la quería y la daba numerosas muestras de cariño, pero cada vez que Cho se acercaba a Harry, a Herms le volvía a la cabeza la voz fría y cortante de Malfoy pronunciando aquellas palabras "Si yo fueras tú, me aseguraría de que la relación entre el cararrajada y Cho se limita a una simple amistad.**

**Los días iban pasando poco a poco y también poco a poco iban creciendo las sospechas y los celos de Hermione. Esto se debe a que Harry pasaba mucho tiempo con la Ravenclaw, incluso había anulado alguna cita con la castaña por culpa de Cho. Hermione se enteró de que la cita había sido suspendida por culpa de Chang más tarde, pero no le dijo a Harry que sabía la verdad.**

**Flash Back**

**Herms había quedado con el ojiverde para darle una sorpresa, una cena romántica. Debido a que era una sorpresa, Harry no sabía nada acerca de esa cena, es más, él pensaba que iban a ir a comprar a Hogsmeade algunas cosas que necesitaba la castaña.**

**Cuando a penas quedaba una hora para la fecha de la cita, Harry llegó y la dijo que no podía quedar pues tenía unas cosas que hacer. Y acto seguido, sin dar más explicaciones y sin dejar que Hermione preguntara nada, el ojiverde la dio un beso y se fue.**

**La castaña se quedó sorprendida, a la par que extrañada, pero no se fue de la Sala Común, sino que se cogió un libro que estaba leyendo y allí se quedó.**

**A la hora y pico llegó Ginny junto con Luna riendo.**

**-¡Hola Herms!**

**-¡Hola Hermione¡Estás aquí!**

**-¡Hola chicas¿Y por qué te asombras tanto de que yo esté aquí?**

**-Pues porque al ver a Harry con Cho en Hogsmeade pensamos que tú estarías haciendo algún trabajo o que estarías estudiando-dijo Ginny**

**-¿Qué has dicho Gin?-preguntó Herms asombrada.**

**-Que pensamos que tú estarías haciendo…**

**-No me refiero a eso¿con quién habéis visto a Harry?-Luna y Ginny se miraron con la sensación de haber metido la pata, pero Hermione era su amiga y debían ser sinceras con ella.**

**-Hemos visto a Harry con Cho-dijo Luna**

**-Así que esas eran las cosas que Harry tenía que hacer…-dijo Hermione con voz de pena y cabizbaja.**

**Ginny y Luna se acercaron más a la castaña y se sentaron a su lado.**

**-¿Os ocurre algo a ti y a Harry?-preguntó la pelirroja.**

**-No lo sé, pero la verdad es que me temo que sí.**

**-¿Crees que él y yo…?-preguntó Luna.**

**Hermione suspiró y les contó todo lo que sabía, incluso la pequeña, pero intensa, conversación con Draco.**

**-¿Entonces empezaste a sospechar de Harry desde que Malfoy habló contigo? Lo digo porque no entiendo demasiado bien el porqué esa serpiente se metió en todo esto.**

**-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Luna, yo tampoco lo entiendo… pero bueno a lo que decías antes de que fue desde mi conversación con Draco cuando empecé a sospechar pues si soy sincera ya vi raro el abrazo que se dieron Harry y Cho, pero es que si lo pienso bien, pruebas, pruebas no tengo, a lo mejor estoy siendo un poco paranoica¿vosotras qué pensáis?**

**-Hombre tía, es raro la verdad, pero tampoco sabemos que hacía Harry con Cho, así que como bien dices no tenemos pruebas para pensar nada extraño.**

**-Herms¿vas a decirle a Harry que sabes que ha quedado con Cho esta tarde?-preguntó Ginny.**

**-No, por ahora no voy a hacer nada, voy a esperar, habrá que darle un voto de confianza¿no?-contestó una Hermione muy dolida.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y Herms estaba algo distante con Harry, ella no quería, pero le salía estar fría con el ojiverde sin poder evitarlo.**

**Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Hermione, de hecho faltaba menos de una semana para esa fecha puesto que era el domingo diecinueve. **

**Harry estaba muy preocupado por el comportamiento distante de su novia y decidió hablar con Ginny y con Luna para conocer las razones por las que Hermione estaba de ese modo con él. El ojiverde sabía que Herms, Ginny y Luna eran muy amigas y que si a Hermy la pasaba algo, las otras dos chicas sabrían lo que era. **

**La pelirroja y la rubia Ravenclaw estaban en la biblioteca haciendo unos trabajos que tenían atrasados y Harry aprovechó este hecho para abordarlas allí.**

**-Hola chicas-dijo el ojiverde sentándose con las dos jóvenes.**

**-Hola Harry.**

**-Hola nen¿quieres algo? Es que tenemos muchos deberes-dijo Luna.**

**-Pues la verdad es que sí, y como tenéis poco tiempo iré directo al grano… ¿Sabéis qué le pasa a Hermione? Es que últimamente está muy rara-las dos amigas se miraron.-Vamos, que yo sé que vosotras lo sabéis. Estoy preocupado. Por favor decírmelo.**

**-Mira nen, lo que deberías hacer es saber lo que te pasa a ti, y así sabrías lo que le pasa a Herms.-le contestó Ginny.**

**-¿A mí? Si a mí no me pasa nada.**

**-¿Estas seguro? Porque haces cosas que no son muy normales, para que nos vamos a engañar.-dijo Luna.**

**-¿Yo¿Qué cosas raras hago yo, si puede saberse?**

**-¿Te parece normal hacer más caso a Cho que a tu novia?-saltó Ginny.**

**-¿Eso es lo que le pasa a Herms¿Está celosa?-preguntó asombrado Harry.**

**-Muy perspicaz Harry, muy perspicaz.-dijo Luna**

**-Pues no tiene motivos para estarlo, no tiene porqué ponerse así.-dijo el ojiverde.**

**-No claro, si te parece da palmas mientras ve como su chico pasa el tiempo con otra chica, otra chica que por cierto no goza de de la simpatía de Hermy.**

**-¡Pero si yo no tengo nada con Cho!**

**-Entonces¿nos puedes explicar que haces todo el rato con Chang?-Harry bajó la voz y contestó.**

**-Pues preparar algo especial para el cumpleaños de Herms.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Pues lo que he dicho. La quería dar una sorpresa y Cho me ha ayudado a organizarlo todo-Luna y Ginny se miraron extrañadas y miraron a Harry sin comprender muy bien lo que decía el griffindor.**

**-¿Y se puede saber por qué no nos pediste ayuda a nosotras?**

**-Eso, que nosotras sí que somos amigas de Hermione y no ésa.**

**-Pues precisamente por esa razón no os dije nada. Vosotras más tarde o más temprano os hubierais ido de la lengua, al final se os hubiera escapado algo, y quiero que sea una sorpresa. Así que pensé que de este modo Hermione no iba a tener ni idea.**

**-Pues te aconsejamos que se lo expliques a Hermy porque está bastante mosqueada-dijo Ginny.**

**-No si de eso ya me he dado cuenta yo solito…**

**-Entonces¿se lo vas a decir?-preguntó Luna.**

**-Se lo diré el día de su cumpleaños, cuando la lleve a…**

**-¿A dónde?-preguntaron las dos amigas al unísono interesadas.**

**-Creo que eso va a ser mejor no decirlo, ya lo sabréis.**

**-¿No te fías de nosotras?-preguntó la pelirroja.**

**-A ver, déjame pensar… no, la verdad es que no. y bueno como teníais muchos deberes… yo mejor me voy. Y chicas, gracias por decirme lo que la pasa a Herms, ahora estoy más tranquilo, gracias de verdad.**

**-De nada nen, para eso estamos, pero a ver si comenzamos a tener más confianza con las amigas-dijo Luna.**

**-Me lo pensaré-dijo Harry alejándose y sonriendo.-Adiós.**

**-Bye.

* * *

**

**Cho estaba tumbada tranquilamente en la verde hierba de los jardines de Hogwarts. Aún hacía calor y estaba a la sombra de un pequeño árbol, alejado del lago. Había estado leyendo la revista "Corazón de bruja" y ésta estaba tirada al lado de la chica. **

**La joven estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no oyó que alguien se la acercaba. Ese alguien cogió la revista y vio el artículo que venía en la página por la que estaba abierta.**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya¿interesada en los filtros amorosos?**

**-Malfoy.**

**-El mismo.**

**-¿Quieres algo? Es que si no es así, hazme el favor de irte porque estaba muy tranquila aquí solita.**

**-Bueno pues entonces creo que no me voy a ir porque sí que quiero algo.**

**-Sorpréndeme.**

**-Es respecto a Potter-Cho se incorporó y miró a Draco a los ojos.**

**-¿Qué pasa con Harry?**

**-Anda, ahora te interesa el tema-y el slytherin se sentó al lado de Chang.**

**-Repito¿qué pasa con Harry?**

**-¿Te gusta verdad?**

**-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia-le contestó Cho.**

**-Eso es un sí.**

**-Bueno¿y si es un sí, qué?-Draco sonrió, algo no muy propio en él.**

**-Nada, nada, además Potter está con Hermione.**

**-Y no sé que hace con ésa.**

**-Mujer, la sangresucia está muy buena.**

**-Todos sois iguales… pero bueno tú mismo lo has dicho, es una sangresucia, no entiendo que hace Harry con ella.**

**-La verdad, es que Potter no es muy listo.**

**-No te metas con él.**

**-Bueno vale, no lo haré, pero tú sigue haciendo lo que hasta ahora.**

**-Yo no estoy haciendo nada.**

**-Ya claro, tú no te estás metiendo entre ellos dos, que va, para nada.-Cho lo miró sonriendo.**

**-¿Te has dado cuenta?**

**-Pues claro, hasta un ciego lo vería, aunque vas con cautela, disfrazando tus intenciones de amistad. No está mal.**

**-Bueno¿y se puede saber por qué tú estás interesado en que yo siga con lo que estoy haciendo?**

**-Porque no eres la única que quiere que esos dos rompan. **

**-�¿Te gusta Hermione!**

**-No digas tonterías, me pone, y mucho, pero nada más. Lo que pasa es que mientras esté con el cararrajada pues no puedo tirármela. **

**-No caigas tan bajo.**

**-Yo haré lo que me dé la gana niña.**

**-No me llames niña, no lo soy.-Draco la miró de arriba abajo.**

**-Bueno, en eso tienes razón.-la dijo Malfoy mirándola lascivamente a los ojos.**

**-No me mires así.**

**-Perdón, sólo decía la verdad.**

**-No pasa nada.**

**-Bueno¿entonces seguirás haciendo tu papel?**

**-Por supuesto que sí.**

**-Yo intentaré seguir metiendo ideas en la cabeza de Granger.**

**-¿Has hablado con ella?**

**-Claro, fui yo el que la metió la idea en la cabeza de que a lo mejor tu relación con Potter no sólo era de amistad.**

**-¿Cuándo fue eso si puede saberse?**

**-El día que le abrazaste en el pasillo de la estatua de las brujas de Salem.**

**-Ah, ya me acuerdo.**

**-Oye me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer; me encantaría poder quedarme aquí contigo, pero no puedo, y un consejo Chang.-dijo añadiendo Malfoy mirando a Cho a los ojos-esos filtros no sirven de mucho. Adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Draco se alejó y Cho se quedó pensando. Ahora estaba, por así decirlo, aliada a Malfoy. Nunca pensó en eso, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. No estaba tan mal ni la situación ni Draco. Se quedó mirando como se iba el chico y en lo primero que pensó fue en por qué no se quitaba la túnica. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. A decir verdad Draco estaba muy bueno, era un cabrón, pero estaba muy bien.**

**De repente, como si supiera que lo estaban observando, Malfoy se giró y miró a Cho. La sonrió al comprobar que le estaba mirando y la chica bajó la mirada sonrojada. Después volvió a tener contacto visual con el slytherin y éste la guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino. Cho volvió a tumbarse en la hierba, pero esta vez ya no estaba tan tranquila como hacía un rato.

* * *

**

**Durante toda esa semana Harry evitó a Cho para que Hermione no se enfadara aún más con él. Había pensado bastante en que si la situación fuera en el caso contrario, él se habría vuelto loco.**

**El domingo, todos felicitaron a Herms, incluido Harry. Por la tarde quedaron con la castaña en la Sala Común para darla los regalos. La regalaron ropa muggle, muchos libros, un nuevo diario, una pulsera… pero lo que Hermione más quería no se encontraba aquella tarde allí. No supieron nada del ojiverde, hasta que, sobre las ocho, Hedwing llegó volando y se posó al lado de Herms.**

**Llevaba un pergamino enrrollado y todos metieron prisa a la castaña para que lo cogiera y lo leyera. Herms con una sonrisa aunque aún enfadada acarició a la bonita lechuza y cogió el pergamino que traía.**

**Lo leyó para sí misma, y después tiró el trozo de pergamino y salió corriendo de la Sala Común despidiéndose con un breve y simple adiós.**

**Luna y Ginny cogieron la nota que había llevado Hedwing y la leyeron en alto.**

_**Hola amor, siento no estar esta tarde contigo por tu cumpleaños, pero aún me quedaban unas cosas que hacer. Esta noche te enterarás de todo, porque esta noche, a las nueve y media, espero verte guapísima en la Sala Común. Vamos a celebrar tú y yo tu cumpleaños.**_

_**De verdad, siento no estar ahora contigo. **_

_**Te quiero mucho amor.**_

_**Harry. **_

**Ginny y Luna se miraron sonriendo, y todos dijeron un "¡Oooooooh!" al escuchar la nota de Harry.**

**-No os paséis hombre-dijo Pavarti.**

**-Pero si es que se está volviendo un cursi-dijo Dean.**

**-Eso es el amor-dijo Ron**

**-Ah¿pero tú sabes que es eso?-le preguntó su hermana.**

**-Pues claro-dijo el pelirrojo mirando de reojo a Luna.**

**-Me pregunto quién tendrá la culpa de eso… ¿Y tú Luna, también sabes qué es el amor?-su amiga la miró amenazadamente y Ginny se limitó a sonreír victoriosa. Luna cambió de tema.**

**-¿Y si subimos con Herms? Así la ayudamos a prepararse.**

**-Vale Lunita, pero no te libras de hablar del tema-dijo Ginny.**

**-Tira para arriba anda y déjame en paz.

* * *

**

**Hermione estaba en su cuarto con Gin y Luna, buscando la ropa apropiada para la cita.**

**-Tía, nos estás poniendo de los nervios.**

**-Eso, decídete ya. Si todo te queda genial.-dijo Luna.**

**-Además, para Harry siempre estás muy guapa.**

**-Ya lo sé, pero… no sé que ponerme.**

**-Mi vestido favorito es éste-dijo Ginny señalando uno rosa pastel con corte irregular por las rodillas y con unos finos tirantes.**

**-A mí también me gusta-dijo Luna.**

**-No sé…-sus amigas la miraron suplicantes-Bueno vale, es muy bonito.**

**-Es ideal para una cita romántica-dijo Luna.**

**-Vale, pues éste entonces-y se metió al baño a vestirse.-Bueno chicas contarme algo-dijo la castaña alzando la voz para que la oyeran.**

**-No sé de que hablar-dijo Luna.**

**-Yo sí, yo tengo un tema muy bueno.-dijo Ginny sonriendo.**

**-A ver cuenta guapa.-dijo Herms desde el baño.**

**-Pues es el tema de Luna y…-Luna la tapó la boca para que no pudiera hablar.**

**-¿De Luna y quién? Sigue Gin, no me dejes así.-entonces la pelirroja consiguió librase de las manos de Luna y grito la continuación de la frase que antes había empezado.**

**-¡Y de mi hermano!-Herms salió del baño corriendo, aún con el vestido sin abrochar.**

**-�¿Cómo dices!-Herms se abrochó el vestido y se sentó al lado de Luna.-Tía eso no me lo habías contado.**

**-No, ni a mí tampoco, pero está claro que algo pasa.-dijo Ginny.**

**-Vamos Luna, habla-dijo Herms.**

**-Dejarme en paz, no me gusta este tema, así que vamos a cambiarlo o me voy.**

**-Tú de aquí no te vas sin contestar a la pregunta de si te gusta mi hermano.**

**-No os voy a responder a eso.**

**-Vamos tía, somos tus amigas, si no nos lo dices a nosotras ¿a quién sino?-Luna suspiró sabía que nada la podía salvar de aquella situación, que más tarde o más temprano se lo iban a sacar, así que pensó que para que perder más tiempo si el resultado iba a ser el mismo.**

**-Bueno, os lo voy a decir, pero como se lo digáis a alguien os mato.**

**-Tranquila, somos unas tumbas-dijo Ginny.**

**-Yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie, de verdad, a nadie.-dijo Hermy.**

**-Bueno, pues sí, me gusta Ron, poco a poco me he ido pillando por él cosa que nunca quise, pero ha sucedido, y ahora estoy hecha un lío y no sé que hacer. Nunca voy a tener nada con él, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarme de Ron y ya está.**

**-¡No!-dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Luna.**

**-Que no hagas eso, inténtalo con él, el no ya lo tienes.**

**-Ya, pero puedo perder su amistad, y prefiero tenerle como amigo a no tenerle-Ginny miraba a Hermione con sospechas.**

**-No tienes que perder su amistad, dile lo que sientes.**

**-Herms, guapa¿sabes algo que nosotras no?-preguntó Ginny.**

**-No, yo no sé nada.-contestó la castaña nerviosa.-Pero hazme caso, díselo. Y además cuanto antes mejor.-Hermione se levantó y fue a por los zapatos, después fue al tocador para maquillarse ligeramente, no la gustaba ir demasiado pintada. **

**Las chicas no siguieron hablando de ese tema.**

**-Oye Hermy¿y lo de Cho, cómo va?-preguntó Ginny.**

**-Pues ya no sé que pensar, creo que hago mal al sospechar de Harry, me siento mal al sospechar de él. Al fin y al cabo tampoco ha pasado nada del otro mundo. Son amigos y ya est�, aunque sigo sin entender algunas cosas.**

**-Bueno tía, lo importante es que estéis bien, y que ésa no se meta entre vosotros, no lo permitas¿vale? "Esta noche sabrás le verdad, y ya lo entenderás todo mi niña."**

**-Vale Luna, nunca lo permitiré, para que esa se meta entre nosotros tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.-Herms se miró al espejo-Bueno¿qué tal estoy?**

**-Estás guapísima Herms. **

**-¿Te acompañamos abajo?-preguntó Luna.**

**-Vale.-y las tres amigas salieron de la habitación de las chicas se sexto para bajar a la Sala Común.

* * *

**

**Hermione esperaba en la Sala común, frente a la chimenea. Estaba a oscuras y observaba los brillantes reflejos cobrizos que dejaba el fuego.**

**Harry llegó bajó la capa de invisibilidad para que no los descubrieran esa noche. El ojiverde se acercó a la joven ya la susurró al oído con una voz muy dulce si estaba esperando a alguien.**

**-Hola cariño-y la castaña le quitó la capa y le besó.**

**-Hola amor. ¿Preparada?**

**-¿Dónde vamos a ir?**

**-Eso es sorpresa. Fíate de mí, te va gustar mucho.**

**-Si yo me fío de ti, contigo voy donde sea.**

**-Pues ya está. Vámonos.**

**Harry la cogió de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los finos de Hermione y ambos salieron del colegio en dirección a Hogsmeade. **

**El ojiverde había encontrado un bonito restaurante muy romántico en el pueblo mágico llamado "La Place de l'Amour". Cho tenía influencias allí, pues el restaurante era de unos amigos de sus padres, y aunque tenía una interminable lista de espera para la reserva de mesas con la ayuda de la Ravenclaw habían seguido una mesa estupenda para la joven pareja.**

**Cuando Hermione y Harry llegaron al restaurante, la castaña no se creía que estuvieran allí.**

**Harry, este restaurante es precioso.**

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Me encanta.**

**-Pues vamos para adentro.**

**La pareja entró de la mano, del mismo modo que había llegado.**

**Cenaron tranquilamente, hablando de diversas cosas, lanzándose miradas de amor y acariciándose las manos suavemente de vez en cuando. Formaban una bonita estampa. Harry estaba buscando el momento ideal para tratar el tema de Cho, pero no lo encontraba, por lo que se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.**

**Hermione.**

**-¿Sí amor?**

**-Quería hablar contigo de una cosa.**

**-¿De qué?**

**-Pues de… de… Cho.-Hermione lo miró extrañada. No se esperaba aquello.**

**-¿De Cho, y por qué?**

**-Pues porque creo que es por ella por la razón que has estado últimamente tan distante conmigo.-Hermione no dijo nada-¿Me equivoco?**

**-No. Es por ella y por tu relación con ella por el hecho que estaba del modo que estaba.**

**-Sé que estos últimos días he estado mucho con ella, pero hay una explicación, no quiero que pienses que te estoy engañando ni nada parecido. **

**-"A buenas horas." Bueno¿y cuál es esa explicación?**

**-Ella me ha estado ayudando a preparar todo esto. Necesitaba la ayuda de una chica.**

**-¿Y Ginny o Luna¿Ellas no te podían ayudar?**

**-No se lo pregunté porque no quería que fuesen de la lengua. Quería que fuese una sorpresa. Pero bueno parece que no lo hice bien porque me salió la jugada mal.**

**-No te salió mal, esto es genial, pero yo me puso celosa, soy una tonta. Debería haber confiado más en ti, yo lo siento.**

**-No tienes que sentirlo cariño, soy totalmente consciente de que mi comportamiento podía llevar lugar a dudas, unas dudas muy lógicas, pero nada sólidas, porque no son verdad.**

**-Entonces¿estás de acuerdo en que pasabas demasiado tiempo con Cho?**

**-Sí, sí lo estoy, pero también te digo que si lo hacía era por ti, para que esto saliera a la perfección, que te gustase y tener todo bajo control.-de repente el ojiverde se dio cuenta de algo.-Se me había olvidado Herms, tengo un regalo para ti.**

**-¿Pero tu regalo no era la cena?**

**-No, la cena era para celebrar tu cumpleaños los dos solos, pero también te he comprado un regalo.**

**-¿Y también lo eligió Cho?**

**-No, lo elegí yo, y a ella le gustó mi elección.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Sí, de verdad, créeme, lo escogí yo mismo, pensé que te gustaría. No te voy negar que le pregunté si la gustaba, pero fui yo solito quién lo eligió.**

**-Pues entonces, le voy tener mucho cariño, aún más cariño.**

**Harry buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una bonita cajita de joyería con un corazón dorado dibujado en la tapa. Cogió una de las manos de la chica y le puso la caja en la palma.**

**-Espero que te guste.**

**-Estoy segura de ello.-contestó Hermione con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios mientras quitaba la tapa de la caja.**

**Harry observaba muy ilusionado la cara de su novia mientras abría la caja. La había comprado un anillo precioso, con dos corazones unidos por una flecha y con una inscripción por dentro que decía: "Para mi amor, de un tonto enamorado. Te quiero. 01-08."**

**A Herms le encantó el regalo. Le dio las gracias con sabroso y tierno beso cálido y dulce, y después le pidió que se pusiera él mismo tendiéndole su mano. Harry encantado así lo hizo, y después volvieron a sellar su amor uniendo sus labios con cariño.**

**Se iba haciendo tarde por lo que pidieron la cuenta y se volvieron a Hogwarts. Volvieron del mismo modo que había ido, con sus manos entrelazadas, pero esta vez ya bajo la capa de invisibilidad del ojiverde.**

**Llegaron a la Sala Común tras casi haber sido descubiertos por la señora Norris, pero ninguno se quería ir a su habitación. No querían separarse el uno del otro.**

**-Nos podemos quedar aquí, en la Sala Común, no me quiero ir a mi cuarto y además, no creo que nos digan nada-dijo Hermione.**

**-Por mí no hay problema, me parece bien. Yo con tal de estar contigo me da igual, y yo tampoco creo que sea tan malo que nos quedemos aquí así que…-le contestó Harry señalando el sillón e invitando a la chica ha ir hacia éste. Así lo hizo, y la joven pareja se sentó en el sofá. **

**Se estuvieron besando dulcemente con besos apasionados y tiernos, acariciándose con delicadeza y con algo de miedo, abrazándose tan fuertemente como para no perder ningún segundo, como para no consentir que eso se terminara, como para evitar que aquello tuviera fin. Pasaba el tiempo, pero no se cansaban el uno del otro, pasaba el tiempo y les daba igual, solamente paraban para decirse cuanto se querían, única y exclusivamente para decirse con palabras lo que sus cuerpos ya expresaban.**

**Hermione se sentía una estúpida por haber pensado que Harry podía estar con Cho, por haberse dejado influenciar por Malfoy, por haber desconfiado de su mejor amigo, de su novio, de la persona que más quería del mundo. Nunca debía haber pensado que Harry la podía hacer eso, pero el simple hecho de perderlo suponía para Hermione la mayor tortura de su vida. Es más, no se podía imaginar su vida sin Harry en ella. Nada tendría sentido si él no estaba, y ahora que lo tenía no lo iba perder, no lo iba a dejar escapar.**

**Se quedaron dormidos abrazados. La castaña estaba tumbada encima de Harry, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho que subía y bajaba a causa de la respiración. Harry se durmió oliendo el inconfundible aroma que emanaban los rizos de Hermione, aquel olor a flores recién cortadas, aquella fragancia que tanto le hacía perder el sentido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry no pensó en Voldemort, en su cabeza sólo había sitio para su Hermione y para el bienestar de ésta. La quería muchísimo, con todo su corazón, nunca la dejaría. Ambos formaban una bonita pareja, una pareja que se quería, una pareja que había evolucionado desde una de las mayores amistades hasta un amor puro y verdadero. Nada lo podría separar, nada ni nadie.

* * *

**


	4. Feliz Año Nuevo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión.**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

**Hola a todos, siento la tardanza, pero me ha pasado una cosa nada agradable y no tenía ganas de terminar el capi… mis tíos, mi primo y su novia tuvieron un aparatoso accidente de tráfico, mi tío y mi primo murieron, la novia de mi primo aguantó cinco días en la uvi, pero ayer murió, mi tía sigue en la uvi y no sé como saldrá. Pero bueno al final acabé el capi y aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste. Bss.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 4: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**Los días iban pasando poco a poco, y poco a poco la relación de Harry y Herms seguía afianzándose más fuertemente. Entre ellos todo iba viento en popa. Todo el colegio conocía la relación entre los dos leones, y esa noticia había causado múltiples reacciones, pero la mayoría buenas, de apoyo y de alegría. Casi todos siempre habían pensado que los dos amigos acabarían juntos, eran la pareja ideal y todo debería ser como era.**

**El ojiverde intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible con Cho para así poder evitar los celos de la castaña. Hermy no había vuelto a enfadarse con ese tema, era cierto que alguna vez había mirado con recelo a Cho por la exageración y exceso de algún gesto cariñoso con Harry, pero confiaba en él y por lo tanto se calmaba a sí misma, contaba hasta diez, respiraba profundamente y sonreía.**

**Por otro lado, Harry había conseguido volver al equipo de Quiddich, le había costado un tiempo, pero al final lo logró. Este hecho junto con lo feliz que era junto con Herms, le hacían ser feliz, le hacía poder olvidarse de Voldemort, de lo que le esperaba en un futuro, le hacía poder apartar de su mente cualquier pensamiento negativo, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.**

**El primer partido que tendría Griffindor sería el día trece de Noviembre contra Hufflepuff. El equipo se preparaba con empeño y con ilusión, aunque los entrenamientos eran agotadores. A finales de Octubre, la entrenadora; Angelina, sufrió un grave accidente, que gracias a la magia sus consecuencias pudieron hacerse mucho más leves, pero a pesar de todo, tenía que dejar el Quiddich, por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta ver como evolucionaba.**

**En el equipo de Griffindor se armó un gran revuelo, a menos de dos semanas del partido, se quedaban sin entrenadora. Por supuesto tuvieron que elegir alguien nuevo para sustituir a Angelina. Ninguno dudo en escoger a Harry, pero era éste mismo el que no estaba seguro de si él iba a ser un buen entrenador. Pidió un día para pensar su decisión y fue Hermione la que le acabó convenciendo.**

**Flash Back**

**-Pero amor, yo no sirvo para eso, no soy capaz de hacerlo, no me veo dándole órdenes a mis compañeros, siempre me he limitado a hacer lo que tanto Oliver como Angelina me mandaban, nada más, solamente eso.**

**-Yo entiendo que no te guste la idea de verte mandando, pero yo estoy segura de que todos te harán caso, pues todas tus decisiones serán bien acogidas, pues están bien hechas.**

**-Herms, yo no tengo autoridad. Todos en el equipo son mis compañeros, y algunos amigos, muy amigos, yo no puedo ponerme a ordenarles cosas, no puedo.**

**-Harry dices que no tienes autoridad, quizás es verdad, se suele tener autoridad cuando se da miedo. Pero cariño, a ti te respetan, saben que se puede confiar en ti, si te han seguido, hemos seguido-rectificó Hermione-en todo¡¿cómo no te van a hacer caso en algo que se te da tan bien, como es el Quiddich!-Harry sonrió.**

**-¿Tú crees que debo aceptar?**

**-Estoy totalmente segura.**

**-¿Crees que sé mandar?**

**-Harry, sabes enseñar, sabes lo que hay que hacer y sabes hacer que la gente lo haga. Sino me crees, recuerda las clases del año pasado, las clases del ED. Al principio decías que no ibas a poder, que no serías capa, igual que ahora, pero todos te hicimos caso, todos confiamos en tu buen juicio a la hora de prepararnos, y nos vino bien.**

**-Bueno, si tú estás tan convencida no me puedo negar.**

**-Éste es mi chico-dijo Hermy y le dio un beso a Harry para convencerlo aún mejor, por si el ojiverde tenía dudas todavía de si debía aceptar el puesto de capitán o no.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Con los entrenamientos y su nuevo puesto de capitán del equipo, Harry no disponía de todo el tiempo que quisiera, para relajarse, para sus estudios… y sobretodo para Hermione. Pero ella no se enfadaba, ni mucho menos, estaba orgullosa de Harry, muy orgullosa de cómo llevaba todo. Porque como ella nunca dudo ni por un instante, el ojiverde era un gran entrenador, llevaba el equipo a las mil maravillas, incluso el equipo había mejorado, las tácticas y preparaciones de Harry habían hecho que los griffindors aumentaran su, ya de por sí, gran capacidad.**

**Llegó la fecha del partido, y esas notables mejoras se vieron reflejadas en el juego. Griffindor ganó a Hufflepuff 240-30 y hasta los Hufflepuff felicitaron a los leoncitos por su gran juego. No hace falta decir, que los que más vitorearon y elogiaron a Griffindor fueron los propios leones, que tras abandonar el campo de Quiddich y dejar a los jugadores del equipo irse a cambiar, fueron directos a la Sala Común para preparar la primera fiesta de celebración por haber ganado, estaban seguros de que habría aún más.**

**Hermy se quedó esperando fuera de los vestuarios. Hacía un poco de frío debido al mes en el que estaban, pero el haber sido abrazada fuertemente y besaba muchas veces por Harry hacía poco tiempo, la había hecho entrar en calor.**

**Harry fue el primero en salir, sabía que Herms lo esperaba afuera y se dio prisa en terminar lo antes posible de prepararse. Hermione no vio ni oyó salir a Harry de los vestuarios, y éste se acercó a la castaña con sigilo y la cogió por la cintura.**

**-Ya estoy.**

**-Vale amor-le dio un beso.**

**-Bueno¿ahora que has visto con tus propios ojos lo que has logrado siendo entrenador, me crees?**

**-Hombre, la verdad que el equipo ha funcionado bastante bien.**

**-¿Bastante bien? Ha funcionado perfectamente, eres un gran entrenador.**

**-¿De verdad piensas eso?**

**-Pues claro tonto, además no has perdido tu don para ser buscador, sigues siendo el mejor.**

**-Te quiero amor, me haces sentir muy bien, la verdad que no estaba seguro de conseguirlo.**

**-Pues ya has visto que los resultados se aprecian visiblemente, así que ya no hay excusas.**

**-Vale, vale, acepto que no se me da mal.**

**-Me alegro amor, ya era hora.-Hermione se calló un momento.-¿Nos vamos a la Sala Común?**

**-¿Tienes prisa eh?**

**-Es que hace un poco de frío, y aunque tú me lo has quitado hace un rato…-le dijo la castaña sonriendo pícaramente-no haces milagros.**

**-Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente-la dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**-¿En qué estarás pensando…?-dijo Herms fingiendo incertidumbre.**

**-Yo te lo demuestro ahora mismo.-y acto seguido el ojiverde la cogió por la cintura y la besó dulcemente. A medida que el beso profundizaba, las mejillas de ambos se iban tornando a rosadas. Al poco tiempo sus pulmones reclamaban el oxígeno que les faltaba y la pareja se tuvo que separar. Respiraban agitados debido a la falta de aire, pero seguían mirándose fijamente, directamente a los ojos, con un brillo especial.**

**-¡Hey, parejita, vámonos!-gritó Ron.**

**Harry y Hermione se miraron avergonzados, se sonrieron y cogidos de la mano fueron con el resto del equipo que ya había salido. Todos juntos fueron a la Sala Común, donde en muy poco tiempo habían montado una gran fiesta para festejar el triunfo de los leones.**

**Estuvieron largas horas allí, algunos acabaron bastante mal. Habían llevado whiski de fuego, flambeado con ron, "vinagre"… Los estudiantes no estaban acostumbrados a beber, a asimilar el alcohol, por lo que más de uno se emborrachó bastante, la mayoría iban algo ebrios. Para sorpresa de todos, la que mejor iba era Hermione, y eso que ella había bebido mucho. Ella se lo estaba pasando muy bien viendo las cosas tan graciosas que estaban haciendo sus compañeros.**

**-Bien, señorita Granger¿me va a explicar por qué habiendo bebido más que yo está tan sobria?-preguntó Harry a Hermione poniendo tono de profesor cuestionando.**

**-Pues es fácil señor Potter, mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a tomar alcohol, no hay más ciencia.-Harry la miró extrañado.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Hay cosas que aún no sabes de mí.**

**-No si ya me doy cuenta…-Hermione rió.**

**-Pero la que debería estar extrañada soy yo, porque tú pasando tanto tiempo entre muggles…-Hermione se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras.-No quería decir eso.**

**-Tranquila, entiendo qué quieres decir. Pero haber cuando vinimos aquí teníamos once años, y entre eso, y que donde mis tíos no tengo amigos, pues…-Hermione sonrió.**

**-Bueno pues eso se acabó. Ya me encargaré yo de que todo eso cambie…**

**-¿Me vas a ayudar…?-dijo poniendo cara de pena, pero con una sonrisa.**

**-Pues claro, para eso estamos.**

**-Bueno, me parece bien, pero yo creo que aquí deberíamos de hacer un trueque.**

**-¿Un trueque?-preguntó Hermione con entender qué quería decir su novio.**

**-Sí, un trueque, tú me enseñas a hacer bien esto de beber y yo te enseño a ti a otra cosa.**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-A amar volar.**

**-Eso nunca lo voy a aprender, además yo ya sé volar.**

**-Ya, sé que sabes, pero no lo sabes disfrutar y a eso sí que te voy a enseñar.**

**-Déjame que lo dude…**

**-No, plagiándote tus palabras, ya me encargaré yo de que todo eso cambie.--Hermione sonrió y le besó dulcemente.**

**-Sabes a whiski.**

**-Tú también.**

**-Tú no tienes paladar en estos momentos para saber a que sabe mi boca.**

**-Eres fantástica.**

**-Gracias, tú también.**

**-¿Yo también soy fantástica?**

**-Jajaja, qué gracioso.**

**-Era una broma, nada más.**

**-Bueno es normal, estás "un pelín borracho", así que es lógico que hagas bromas estúpidas.**

**-Yo no hago bromas estúpidas.**

**-No qué va…-dijo Herms riendo y le agarró por el cuello y aprisionó entre sus labios, los carnosos de Harry.-Te quiero mucho cariño.**

**-Y yo a ti amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te quiero con todo mi corazón.-se siguieron besando con gran cariño, mientras algunas se morían de celos viendo como su ídolo tenía novia y estaba con ella.**

**-Una cosa Harry.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Tú crees que si Luna estuviese aquí, Ron, tal como va, hubiera intentado algo?-Harry echó un vistazo a su amigo, que estaba cantando subido en una mesa.**

**-Pues yo que sí, que Ron hubiera intentado algo, la verdad, es que sí. De lo que no estoy tan seguro es que ella estuviera por la labor.-Herms, que estaba bebiendo, se atragantó con la bebida.-¿Qué te pasa Herms?**

**-¿A mí? Nada. ¿Qué me va a pasar?-dijo fingiendo ignorancia. Harry se dio cuenta de la reacción de Hermione.**

**-Espera un momento mi amor¿sabes algo que yo no sepa, y que es de suma importancia?**

**-No¿por qué voy a saber yo algo?**

**-Porque Luna es tu amiga, pero te recuerdo que Ron también lo es, así que… si sabes algo dímelo, por favor.**

**-No puedo Harry, lo prometí.**

**-Bueno, vale, tú no me puedes decir nada, pero si lo adivino yo por mí mismo, eso no es romper las reglas.-Hermione dudó unos instantes, pero creyó que lo que decía Harry era lógico.**

**-Hombre, si tú llegas solo a la conclusión…**

**-Pues es eso… yo creo que Luna también está pillada por Ron,**

**-No te puedo decir nada, ni afirmar ni negar.**

**-Vale, vale, tranquila, si sería muy tonto si no lo pensara yo solito.-los dos rieron.-Ahora lo que hay que hacer es juntarlos.**

**-Ya¿pero cómo hacemos, supuestamente tú no sabes lo de Luna.**

**-Ya, pero bueno, si yo incito a Ron para que se lance…**

**-¿Y tú crees que te hará caso?**

**-Sí, yo puedo ser muy convincente.**

**-A mí me lo vas a decir, me convenciste para salir contigo.-dijo Hermione riendo.**

**-¿Que yo qué?**

**-Es la verdad.**

**-Anda. Mira ahora quién hace bromas estúpidas.**

**-Ya, pero yo no estoy borracha, estoy muy sobria nen.**

**-¡Chicos!-les llamó Ron.-Venir aquí a bailar.**

**-Que mal va-dijo Hermione en bajito.-¡Ya vamos Ron!.**

**-¡Sí, tío ya vamos!-luego le dijo a Hermione al oído-Vamos a intentar que no haga ninguna locura.**

**-Querrás decir que no hagas más locuras.**

**-Cierto.-dijo Harry riendo y la pareja fue a reunirse con un pelirrojo muy embriagado.

* * *

**

**En la mañana del domingo la Sala Común de Griffindor estaba desierta. La fiesta del día anterior había hecho estragos entre los leones y hasta bien entrado el día no se empezaron a levantar.**

**Cuando Harry y Ron por fin bajaron, Hermione ya estaba allí leyendo frente al fuego un libro muy grueso.**

**-¡Hola chicos¿Qué tal?-Harry se acercó a Herms y la dio un beso de buenos días.**

**-Muy bien amor.**

**-¿Y tú Ron, qué tal estás?-preguntó Herms con un tono algo elevado y sonriendo con malicia.**

**-Mejor no preguntes, y por favor, baja el volumen, me va explotar la cabeza.-Harry se empezó a reír.**

**-Lleva así desde que se ha despertado-dijo el ojiverde.**

**-Ron, mi niño, lo que te pasa tiene nombre, se llama resaca.-ante el comentario de su novia, Harry rió aún más, provocando pinchazos más fuertes en las sienes del pelirrojo.**

**-Tío, por favor, cállate un ratito.**

**-Anda, espera aquí un momento, ahora vengo.**

**-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó interesado Harry.**

**-A mi cuarto, a coger una cosa. No tardo nada.-y la castaña subió corriendo a su habitación.**

**-¿Se puede saber por qué tú no estás como yo?**

**-Pues no lo sé, pero doy gracias porque tú estás fino…**

**-Los magos no estamos hechos para beber.**

**-No creo que eso sea cierto.**

**-Bueno da igual, sea como sea, va a pasar mucho tiempo para que yo vuelva a beber.**

**-Ron, beber no significa emborracharse.**

**-Me da lo mismo.-Harry volvió a reír.**

**-Estás muy gracioso.**

**-Gracias por animarme.**

**-Es que es la verdad, si te ve Luna ahora…**

**-¿Qué pasa con Luna?**

**-Anda si parece que sí que reaccionas.**

**-¿Qué pasa con Luna?**

**-Que digo que si te viera Luna ahora mismo qué pensaría…**

**-Mejor no imaginarlo, seguro que la gustaría aún menos que ahora.**

**-No digas eso, no sabes lo que ella puede sentir.**

**-Sí, sí lo sé, ella sólo me ve como un amigo, nada más.**

**-Eso será porque tú lo dices no porque sea verdad.**

**-¿A qué viene todo esto Harry?**

**-Pues viene a que no puedes estar seguro de que ella no siente nada por ti. Si yo hubiera pensado eso, ahora mismo no estaría con Hermione. Nunca se puede estar cien por cien seguro de lo que otra persona puede sentir, es imposible.**

**-Pero…**

**-No hay peros Ron, del mismo modo que tú piensas que ella no siente nada por ti, ella puede pensar que tú no sientes nada por ella, cosa que ambos sabemos que no es así.-Ron dudó. La verdad es que lo que decía Harry tenía lógica y si no hubiese tenido encima esa gran resaca hubiera podido pensar mejor lo que estaban hablando.**

**-Hombre, la verdad es que tienes razón-dijo Ron.**

**-¿En qué tienes razón Harry?-dijo Hermione que ya había bajado de su cuarto. En sus manos traía un frasco color rojo con un tapón de corcho grande.**

**-En nada guapa, cosas nuestras.**

**-Uy, uy, uy¿qué os traeréis entre manos vosotros dos…? Mejor no pensarlo-Harry se puso enfrente de Herms, de espaldas a Ron, y la castaña leyó en sus labios: Luna. Hermione sonrió.-Bueno guapetón-dijo acercándose al pelirrojo-esto es para ti.**

**-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Ron desconfiando.**

**-¿Qué pasa¿No te fías de mí?**

**-Sí me fío, pero dime que es.-Harry se rió.**

**-Pues es poción revitalizante, nada más que eso, te ayudara mucho contra la resaca, pero bueno si tú no lo quieres, yo me la subo otra vez para mi cuarto y ya está…**

**-No, no, dámela, por favor,**

**-Toma anda tonto, y espero que te ayude.**

**-Yo también. Muchas gracias guapa.-y la dio un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla.**

**Harry fingió ponerse celoso ante ese beso.**

**-Oye¿me tengo que preocupar por esto?-dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.**

**-Joder tío, nos has pillado, no pensábamos decírtelo porque ya se está acabando pero ya nos has descubierto.-dijo Herms.**

**-Sí tío, yo lo siento, de verdad-a Harry se le borró la sonrisa, se lo estaba empezando a creer.**

**-¿Qué?-preguntó el ojiverde un poco asustado. Hermione y Ron se miraron con falsa culpabilidad, y al rato se empezaron a reír.**

**-Tío, si te hubieras visto la cara que se te ha quedado…**

**-Seréis…**

**-Anda…-y Hermione se acercó y le dio un corto beso.-Pero te lo mereces por preguntar. Para otra vez mejor te lo piensas.**

**-Pues sí, la verdad es que mejor en otra ocasión me callo la boca, porque tengo que ser sincero, me he asustado, me lo he tragado.**

**-¿No me digas…? Me dejas atónita.-dijo entre risas Herms.**

**-Sí, a mí también me dejas anoti… no lo que dicho Herms.-y ante eso todos rieron.**

**-Bueno Ron¿no te vas a tomar la poción?-preguntó Herms.**

**-Sí, voy a ir a por agua.**

**-La poción no sabe mal-dijo Herms.**

**-Por si acaso-dijo Ron-¿Y tú como lo sabes?**

**-Es que según Herms, hay cosas de ella que no conocemos.-dijo Harry. Ron miró a la castaña extrañado.**

**-No me mires así Ronald, que si te vieses tú ahora mismo…**

**-Bueno, yo me voy luego nos vemos.**

**-Hasta luego tío.**

**-Bye borrachín.-dijo Herms.**

**-¡Ay, que maja es ella!-dijo Ron.**

**-Gracias guapetón.-y dicho esto el pelirrojo salió de la Sala Común.**

**-Una cosa Harry¿para ir a por agua tiene que irse de la Sala Común?-el ojiverde se quedó pensativo.**

**-Tienes razón¿dónde ha ido éste?-Hermione sonrió.**

**-¿No habrá ido a ver a Luna verdad?-Harry sonrió también.**

**-Pues Herms, puede ser, de hecho antes de que tú llegaras estábamos hablando de Lunita.**

**-¿Has hablado con él¿Le has animado a que se lance?-preguntó la castaña entusiasmada. **

**-Lo mejor que he podido, pero yo creo que no lo he hecho mal.**

**-Bueno, me conformo con que le hayas metido la idea en la cabeza de que ella puede sentir algo por él.**

**-Eso creo que sí lo he hecho.**

**-Bueno pues entonces no está mal, para ser la primera toma de contacto no está mal.**

**-Pensabas que no iba a saber ¿no?**

**-Yo no he dicho eso.**

**-Ya.**

**-Lo que pasa que los tíos para estos temas no servís. Las chicas sí que valemos, somos muy persuasivas, sabemos que preguntas hacer, como hacerlas, en que momento… vamos que sabemos como sacar información, unas más que otras, pero bueno en general es así, así que lo dicho lo has hecho muy bien, para ser un chico está bien.**

**-No sabía que fueras tan feminista.-Hermione sonrió.-Vale, vale, ya sé, hay muchas cosas que aún no sé de ti.**

**-No tantas, pero bueno, alguna cosa aún te queda por descubrir de mí.-estas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono sensual y con doble sentido.**

**Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos y se acercó a su novio despacio bajo la atenta mirada esmeralda de Harry. Fue moviendo suavemente las caderas y llegó hasta Harry. El ojiverde se acercó a los labios de la castaña, y justo cuando los iba a besar, Hermione giró la cabeza y le empezó a besar el cuello. Harry cerró los ojos instintivamente, a Harry le encantaba que Herms hiciera aquello y ella lo sabía.**

**Poco a poco se fueron acercando al sillón más largo. Harry la tenía tomada por la cintura y Hermione seguía su labor con el tenso cuello del ojiverde. **

**Entonces Harry la retiró de aquel lugar, la tomó con su mano el mentón y la besó dulcemente. Al principio fue un simple beso, la unión de labio con labio, pero después Harry pidió paso para profundizar de nuevo el beso, como tantas veces. Hermy encantada cedió y poco a poco se fueron tumbando en el sillón.**

**Hermione le revolvía el pelo, la gustaba mucho entrelazar entre sus finos dedos los negros y desordenados cabellos de Harry. El ojiverde por su parte había introducido sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Herms y acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda de la castaña, se topó varias veces con el cierre del sujetador, pero no se atrevió a dar ese paso, no le parecía ni el momento ni el lugar como para eso. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de las dudas que recorrían la cabeza de Harry y seguía disfrutando de los besos de su novio. **

**Herms estaba en el cielo, nunca se imaginó acabar con Harry, le parecía una idea descabellada¡eran amigos, pero ahora no veía su vida sin el ojiverde, no podía creer todo el tiempo que había pasado sin besarlo, sin tocarlo, sin querer asumir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Harry.**

**-"Lima con azúcar"-dijo Ron para que el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abriese. Al ver a Harry y a Herms carraspeó y la pareja se separó y se sentaron rápidamente de manera correcta.**

**-Harry¿me dejas a mi amiga un momento?-preguntó una voz detrás de Ron. Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que se trataba de Luna. El ojiverde miró con alegría a Ron, el cual estaba algo sonrojado y aún llevaba el frasco rojo lleno en la mano. Hermione se levantó, se acercó a Luna y la cogió de la mano. Después tiró de ella para subirla hacia las habitaciones.**

**-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó la rubia.**

**-¿No has dicho que querías de mí un momento, pues ya está. Ahora venimos-y corriendo se fueron para arriba.**

**-No entiendo porque se van-dijo Harry-si vamos a hablar de lo mismo aquí también.**

**-¿Ah sí?**

**-Pues claro.**

**-Bueno¿y eso es…?-dijo Ron intentando ponerse en un segundo plano y abriendo el frasco para tomarse la poción revitalizante, pues el dolor de cabeza ya estaba durando demasiado.**

**-Pues muy fácil¿qué ha pasado con Luna? Cuenta todo. No omitas detalles.

* * *

**

**-Pues iré al grano mi niña¿qué ha pasado con Ron? Cuéntamelo todo, todito, todo, bueno todo lo que se pueda contar-dijo sonriendo pícaramente. **

**-No seas tonta Herms…-al ver la cara de impaciencia de su amiga, Luna decidió no hacerla esperar más y contarle todo.-Bueno pues que yo estaba paseando por el lago.**

**-Sí.**

**-Estaba pensando que debía olvidarme de Ron, que no podía seguir así, no podía seguir bebiendo los vientos por él.-Herms asintió.-De repente, Ron estaba a mi lado, no me había dado cuenta de que había llegado junto a mí.-Hermione sonrió.-Estaba borracho.**

**-Ya… Bueno¿y?**

**-Pues me ha dicho que me tenía que decir una cosa, que no podía esperar más, y que sabía que en esos momentos por el estado en el que iba, no le iba a costar tanto decírmelo.**

**-¿Y qué te ha dicho?**

**-Pues yo ni por asomo me pensaba que iba a ser lo que ha sido… Me ha dicho que me quiere, que está enamorado de mí.**

**-¡Bien! Me alegro un montón tía, pero bueno y después¿qué?**

**-Pues después… me quedé petrificada, no reaccionaba, no me esperaba sus palabras y me quedé flipando. Cuando por fin volví a reaccionar y le iba a decir lo que yo también sentía por él…**

**-¿Qué? No seas mala, dímelo ya¿qué ha pasado?**

**-Pues que no he podido, Ron me ha besado y claro pues no podía hablar en esa situación.-Hermione se abalanzó sobre su amiga y la abrazó con cariño.**

**-Tía, ya era hora, estoy muy contenta, menos mal que al final te lo ha dicho, parece que después de todo la conversación con Harry ha servido para algo.**

**Luna con la euforia del momento no se percató de las palabras que había dicho Hermione, cuando analizó por completo lo que la castaña había dicho se sintió desorientada.**

**-Espera un momento Herm.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Tú sabías lo que Ron sentía por mí?**

**-Pues ahora que está bien todo supongo que no hay porqué callar, así que; sí, sí lo sabía, pero no te podía decir nada, al igual que tampoco podía decirle lo que tú sentías por él.**

**-Pero…**

**-No te enfades tía, ponte en mi lugar, no podía hacer nada.**

**-No, si te iba a preguntar si Harry sabía algo de lo mío.-Hermione bajó la mirada.**

**-Sí, no pude evitarlo, lo siento.**

**-No pasa nada, está claro que todo esto ha ayudado a que ahora esté con Ron, así que…**

**-Entonces¿te ha pedido que seas su novia?**

**-Sí¡se puso de rodillas! **

**-¡Qué mono!-Herms volvió a abrazar a su amiga.-Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros dos, hacéis una pareja estupenda.**

**-Gracias tía, y bueno tú y Harry¿qué tal vais? Lo digo porque por lo que hemos visto antes en la Sala Común… parece que vais avanzando muy bien.-Luna la miraba con picardía y Hermione se sonrojó.**

**-Bueno… sí, nos va muy bien, y lo de antes… pues no sé muy bien como hemos llegado a esa situación.-dijo la castaña un poco avergonzada.**

**-Herms, no te tienes porqué avergonzar de nada guapa, sois novios, os queréis, lo más lógico y normal es que os demostréis vuestro cariño, vuestro amor.**

**-Ya, pero estábamos en la Sala Común, en este caso habéis llegado vosotros, pero podría haber entrado cualquiera y yo me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.**

**-No exageres, no es para tanto además, supongo que alguna vez te habrán pillado en alguna situación comprometida¿o no?**

**-Hombre, con Harry no, pero sí, he pasado alguna vez por una "pillada", y bueno precisamente por eso, porque he pasado por esas situaciones, me quiero controlar y no volver a pasar por esas pequeñas humillaciones.**

**-Jajaja.**

**-No te rías, no es algo gracioso.**

**-Sí, sí lo es. ¡Hermione Granger es una adolescente normal! Menudo notición.**

**-Oye.-dijo Hermione dando a Luna con un cojín de su cama. **

**-Pero si es verdad, si la gente de Hogwarts supiera como te las gastas de verdad tú, fliparían en colores. **

**-Ya, pero no tienen porqué saber absolutamente nada, no es de la incumbencia de nadie lo que yo haga fuera de las clases.**

**-Si yo no te digo otra cosa, pero es que… ¡quién te ve en clase y quién te ve fuera!**

**-Pues creo que ni me ves en clase, ni me ves fuera.**

**-Es una frase hecha.**

**-Ya lo sé, era una broma.**

**-¿No te habré molestado verdad?**

**-No, no te preocupes, no pasa nada.**

**-Oye Herms.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Alguna de esas pilladas¿se puede contar?-Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza.**

**-Eso es secreto de sumario.**

**-Vamos Herms cuéntame algo.-la castaña siguió negando mientras sonreía.**

**-Por lo menos dime el nombre del tío.**

**-¿De cuál de ellos?**

**-¿No fue con el mismo!**

**-Pues… no.**

**-Bueno pues dime el del primero con el que te pillaron.**

**-Pues la primera vez que me pillaron fue precisamente con mi primer novio, algo tonto y cosa de niños, pero…**

**-¿Cómo se llamaba?**

**-Diggory.**

**-Vaya. Entonces ese fue tu primer novio.**

**-Sí, nos conocemos desde críos, y ahora es como si fuera mi hermano, pero en su día pues era mi novio, jejeje.-Luna la miró extrañada-¿Por qué me miras así?**

**-Porque nunca habíamos hablado de estos temas. De estas conversaciones he tenido muchas con Ginny, pero contigo nunca había hablado de estas cosas.**

**-Bueno pues ya era hora¿o no?**

**-Sí, además me gusta.**

**-A mí también, pero te voy a decir porqué la verdadera Hermione Granger ha salido a la luz, o mejor dicho porque ha salido en su totalidad.**

**-A ver.**

**-Desde que estoy en Hogwarts hemos pasado por multitud de cosas, cada año nuestra vida ha peligrado, pero el año pasado bien lo sabes tú pudimos haber muerto. Ahora todos tenemos que estar al cien por cien, y nunca estaré al completo si estoy siempre esforzándome en ser la señorita perfecta, quiero ser yo, y por eso lo estoy siendo.**

**-Me parece lógico y muy bien.**

**Llamaron a la puerta.**

**-¿Sí?-preguntó Herms.**

**-Soy Ginny.**

**-Pasa guapa-le dijo Luna y la pelirroja entró en la habitación.**

**-Hola chicas.**

**-Hola-dijeron a la vez Luna y Hermione.**

**-Es que estaba en la biblioteca y al acabar me he ido a la Sala Común y allí estaban mi hermano y Harry riendo, y me han dicho que os habíais subido para arriba, así que he dejado las cosas y me he venido. ¿Por qué no estáis abajo con los chicos?**

**-Pues porque Luna me tenía muchas cosas que contar-dijo Herms.**

**-¿A sí¿Y qué es eso tan importante?-preguntó interesada Ginny sentándose junto a sus amigas.**

**-Pues… pues… que soy tu cuñada.-Ginny la miró muy contenta.**

**-¿En serio¡Que bien! Ya era hora.**

**-Otra como Herms.**

**-Normal, si te parece te decimos que no nos lo esperábamos-y la pelirroja y -Hermione se empezaron a reír.-Bueno Lunita, cuéntamelo todo.**

**-Ves, si lo que digo yo, igual que Hermione-dijo Luna y empezó a contar otra vez lo que hacía muy poco tiempo había pasado en los jardines.

* * *

**

**Los días pasaron y llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Harry y Hermione se quedaban en el colegio solos, porque Ron y Ginny se iban con sus padres a ver a Charlie, Luna pasaba las navidades con su padre, y los padres de Hermione tenían trabajo. La joven pareja estaba feliz por la intimidad tan grande que iban a tener. **

**En Nochebuena Harry y Herms cenaron en el Gran Comedor junto con el resto de los alumnos que se habían quedado en el colegio. **

**Al acabar la cena Harry y Hermione se fueron a la Sala Común y allí abrazados en el sofá se quedaron dormidos. Tenían las manos entrelazadas y Hermione volvió a usar como almohada el pecho del ojiverde.**

**A la mañana siguiente Hedwing despertó con suaves y pequeños picotazos a Harry. La lechuza había llevado los regalos de Navidad a los amigos y ésta también había traído algunos paquetes.**

**El ojiverde saludó a la bonita lechuza y con mucha dulzura acarició la mejilla de Herms y la llamó suavemente varias veces hasta que Hermione se despertó.**

**-Buenos días amor.-dijo Harry.**

**-Buenos días mi vida.-le dijo Hermione y se acercó a los labios del ojiverde y los besó con cariño.**

**-¿Qué tal has dormido?**

**-Con semejante compañía¿tú qué crees?-contestó Herm abrazándose con fuerza a su novio.**

**-Me vas a sonrojar. Aunque bueno, yo podría hacer mías tus palabras y decir lo mismo.**

**-Entonces la que se sonroja soy yo.**

**-Pues así estamos en igualdad de condiciones.-de repente Harry se dio cuenta de algo.-Mira Herms, mira esos regalos.**

**-Vaya, vamos a verlos. **

**-Vale, pero cariño voy a subir a por el tuyo, lo tengo escondido en mi cuarto.**

**-Pues yo también tengo el tuyo escondido en el mío así que…**

**-Pues vamos a abrir todo esto y luego subimos¿vale?**

**-Me parece bien.-dijo Herms. **

**A Hermione le regalaron sobretodo libros, aunque también recibió otros regalos, como ropa, perfume, peluches… A Harry, por el contrario, no le regalaron muchos libros sino más bien cosas relacionadas con el Quiddich, hasta el regaló que le hizo Hermione estaba muy ligado a este deporte. Herms le regaló una snitch, una snitch firmada con su nombre, Hermione. Estaba metida en una especie de bote especial, tratado mágicamente para que no se rompiera por el movimiento de la bonita dorada pelota. Al ojiverde le encantó muchísimo el regalo de Hermione, no se lo esperaba. Harry, por su parte, lo que le regaló a Herms fue un colgante de oro con un dije en forma de corazón en el que había grabadas dos haches entrelazadas. **

**Hermione le pidió a su novio que él mismo le pusiera el regalo que la había hecho. Le quedaba muy bien y Harry se lo dijo.**

**Se dieron las gracias a base de besos, caricias y abrazos y otra vez se quedaron dormidos en la Sala Común.

* * *

**

**Los días siguieron pasando y los dos jóvenes disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, de su intimidad, de su pareja.**

**En Nochevieja cenaron, como hacía una semana, en la Sala Común. Después de la cena había una fiesta para festejar la entrada del nuevo año, pero Harry y Herms en cuanto acabaron de cenar se fueron solos a la Sala Común.**

**-Herms¿te pasa algo cariño¿Por qué no te has querido quedar en la fiesta?-le preguntó Harry a su novia.**

**-No, no me pasa nada, pero no necesito estar allí abajo para tener una buena fiesta.**

**-No te entiendo.**

**-Pues amor, estando contigo tengo todo lo que necesito, no me hace falta nada más.**

**-Ya cariño, pero es año nuevo¿de verdad no quieres que bajemos con los demás¿No quieres celebrar que empezamos otro año?**

**-Sí, sí quiero.-dijo Herms sonriendo. **

**-Pues, entonces¿bajamos?**

**-No.**

**-Cariño aclárate.-Hermione se rió.**

**-¿No te enteras verdad? **

**-¿De qué?**

**-Pues-Hermione se fue levantó del sofá y se fue acercando al ojiverde poco a poco mientras hablaba con voz sensual y baja-quiero festejar el año nuevo, sí, pero sólo contigo y de una manera MUY especial-la castaña hizo hincapié en ese adverbio al tiempo que miraba con picardía a Harry y le sonreía sutilmente. **

**Harry tragó saliva.**

**-Herms¿te estás refiriendo…?-Hermione le puso su dedo índice en sus suaves labios.**

**-Sí, precisamente a eso es a lo que me estoy refiriendo.**

**-Pero…**

**-Si no quieres no hay problema.**

**-¿Estás de broma? No es eso, es… ¿tú estás segura?**

**-Sí, te quiero, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no sé lo que nos deparará el futuro, no sé lo que va a pasar, como terminará todo esto, pero sé que ahora mismo puedo estar contigo, que te amo con todo mi corazón y que quiero que me hagas el amor.**

**-¿No sabes lo que va a pasar con nosotros¿Dudas de nuestra relación?**

**-No, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a… a… Voldemort.**

**-Ya.**

**-No quiero mirar al futuro, quiero disfrutar al cien por cien de cada momento contigo¿eso es malo?**

**-No, pero siento que lo haces porque no te queden cosas por hacer si ocurre alguna desgracia.**

**-No, te aseguro que no es por eso, nunca haría nada por esa razón.**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Pues claro¿qué te crees que tengo una lista de "Cosas que me quedan por hacer"?-Harry rió.**

**-Vale, perdón, sólo me quería asegurar. **

**-Bueno, pues ahora que estás seguro de que quiero que esto pase, queremos que esto pase… ¿por dónde íbamos?-Harry la cogió por la cintura y la besó.**

**-¿Subimos a mi cuarto? Lo digo por si entra alguien.-Hermione le cogió la mano a Harry y subieron escaleras arriba.**

**Llegaron al cuarto de los chicos de sexto, el ojiverde la cogió y la beso dulcemente, después abrió la puerta y entraron en la habitación. Hermione se separó de Harry, sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo insonorizador y un hechizo para sellar la puerta. Harry la miró mientras lo hacía y después la quitó la varita, la tiró al suelo y la volvió a besar. **

**Hermione revolvía con pasión el pelo de Harry, cosa que a ella le encantaba hacer y cosa que a Harry le encantaba que su novia le hiciera. El ojiverde le pasaba sus manos por toda la espalda, Hermione llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes con la espalda descubierta y de ese modo el ojiverde podía sentir la suave piel de Hermione erizándose ante el tacto de sus dedos.**

**Herms bajó sus manos hasta el cuello de Harry para después, despacio, ir las bajando por la fuerte espalda del capitán de Griffindor.**

**Harry, abrazado a Herms, iba guiando el camino poco a poco hacia su cama. **

_**Ven mi dulce amor, **_

_**ayúdame a cambiar este destino, **_

_**¡sálvame! Por favor, **_

_**que tengo el corazón partido en dos.**_

**-Te quiero Herms.**

**-Yo también Harry, yo también te quiero.-le contestó Hermione separándose del chico lo suficiente para poder desabrochar botón a botón la camisa del ojiverde. Harry observaba con una sonrisa como su novia lo iba desnudando con paciencia y cuando el último botón se le resistió, la ayudó. Después la besó dulcemente y la dio la vuelta para bajar la cremallera del vestido. Ésta bajó con suavidad.**

_**Dame más, quiero más, **_

_**de esa bendita forma en que me miras. **_

_**Sólo tú, sólo yo, **_

_**caricias que me roben la razón.**_

**El vestido cayó al suelo dejando a una Hermione indefensa frente al joven Potter. La castaña se sonrojó un poquito, pero no estaba avergonzada, se sentía segura con Harry, protegida, sabía que con él nada la podía pasar, pese a en verdad estar en peligro. Hermione se dio la vuelta despacio, con la mirada fija en el suelo, cuando estuvo frente a frente con Harry, subió poco a poco la mirada hasta encontrarse con dos bonitas esmeraldas que la observaban con admiración, en sus ojos se podía ver que no se estaba creyendo lo que le ocurría. La volvió a besar y la cubrió con sus brazos, notó como Hermione tiritaba. Y así, pecho contra pecho, se tumbaron en la cama, Harry encima de Hermione, la continuó besando con pasión, apoyándose con sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Hermione.**

**Con destreza, Hermione se deshizo de los pantalones de Harry. Entrelazaron sus piernas, se acariciaron mutuamente todo el tiempo y besaban el cuerpo de su amante. Disfrutaban del simple roce de su pareja, de todas las caricias que se hacían, disfrutaban de todo al máximo. **

_**Ámame, acércate y ámame.**_

_**Regálame de a poco tu calor, **_

_**atrévete mi amor, **_

_**no tengas miedo **_

_**y sólo ámame, **_

_**ahora y siempre **_

_**ámame.**_

_**El mundo se inventó para los dos **_

_**no tiene la pasión, la explicación.**_

**La temperatura en la habitación aumentaba poco a poco. Harry y Hermione notaban que las caricias y los besos no apagaban su deseo, por lo que se quitaron las últimas prendas que les separaban del cielo, y allí, bajo las blancas sábanas de la cama de Potter, Harry la hizo suya. Con sumo cuidado, con la luz de la luna bañando de plateado la habitación, se hicieron uno.**

_**Junto a ti seducción **_

_**enciendes uno a uno mis sentidos. **_

_**Quédate con mi amor, **_

_**envuélveme en tus brazos sin temor.**_

_**Viviré siempre así, **_

_**enamorado digan lo que digan.**_

_**Y seré para ti **_

**_porque eres una en un millón._**

**Los cuerpos de ambos brillaban a causa del sudor. Harry no dejó en ningún momento de besar y acariciar a Herms. Juntos tocaron el cielo y Harry se desplomó sobre el frágil cuerpo de Herms, después se puso a su lado y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.**

**-¿Sigues pensando qué era mejor bajar a la fiesta?-preguntó Herms riendo.**

**-No, claro que no. Feliz año nuevo amor.**

**-Feliz año Harry. Te quiero.**

**-Y yo a ti.

* * *

**


	5. No puedo seguir así contigo, ya no

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión.**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

**Hola a todos! Antes de nada siento de verdad haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no tenía ganas ni cuerpo para escribir. Por suerte mi tía está bien, ya la han dado el alta, y bueno ya vuelvo aquí, aunque ahora empiezo con los exámenes y tal, pero espero volver a poder actualizar más seguido, lo voy a intentar de verdad.**

**No dispongo de mucho tiempo y os agradezco de todo corazón que sigáis leyendo este fic, de verdad lo agradezco muchísimo. Pero espero que me disculpéis de antemano por dejar el capi donde lo voy a dejar y por no poder responderos a vuestros reviews.**

**Nos vemos pronto. Muchos bss de Monik

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 5: NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASÍ CONTIGO, YA NO**

**Harry se despertó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando comprobó que la mujer que más amaba en el mundo estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos, descansando después de una noche de pasión. El ojiverde no se podía creer lo que había pasado, nunca pensó que él pudiera ser tan feliz, toda su vida le habían pasado cosas horribles y ahora, ahora todo no podía ser más perfecto. Con suavidad le acarició el fino rostro de Hermione y ésta se empezó a despertar.**

**-Levanta dormilona-la dijo Harry con voz dulce al oído.**

**-Ummmmmm-ronroneó Herms, pero cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, y sobretodo con quién estaba se despejó rápidamente. Sonrió al recordar la noche pasada.**

**-Buenos días princesa. **

**-Buenos días amor¿qué tal has dormido?**

**-Genial, he dormido genial-dijo la castaña abrazándose a Harry.-Con semejante compañía es difícil no dormir bien.**

**-Por no decir que estábamos, un pelín cansados¿no?-dijo Harry sonriendo pícaramente.**

**-Eso también, para que nos vamos a engañar.-y dicho esto lo besó con cariño.**

**-Te quiero, querría que este momento no terminase nunca.**

**-No tiene porqué terminar.-dijo Hermione cogiendo las manos de Harry entre las suyas.**

**-¿Ah no?**

**-Pues claro que no.**

**-¿Y si viene alguien?**

**-¿Quién va a venir al cuarto de los chicos hoy?**

**-Ya sabes como están los de la Orden, siempre quieren saber donde estoy, y entre que anoche nos fuimos y que esta mañana no doy señales de vida…-Hermione se quedó pensativa ante las palabras de su novio.**

**-En eso tienes razón, bueno pues entonces me cambio y vamos a comer, porque las horas que deben ser, ya a desayunar lo dudo.-dijo sonriendo a Harry y levantándose de la cama cubierta por una sábana.**

**-Vale¿te duchas tú primero?-preguntó el ojiverde levantándose también y cubriéndose del mismo modo que so novia.**

**-Se me ocurren otras cosas.**

**-Mira que eres mala…**

**-¿Yo?-Harry la iba a contestar cuando se quedó callado.**

**-¿Has oído eso?**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Eran Lupin y McGonagall.**

**-¿Lupin y McGonagall?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Estás seguro?**

**-Totalmente, están en el pasillo, fijo que vienen aquí. Ves como tenía razón.**

**-Sí, sí lo veo¿pero ahora qué hacemos?**

**-Ponte esto-le dijo Harry tendiéndole una camiseta suya, grande.-Después coge mi capa de invisibilidad y te tapas con ella¿vale?**

**-Sí. Pero tú también vístete.**

**-Eso pensaba hacer.-Hermione se rió.-¿O crees que quiero presentarme ante Lupin así, o mejor dicho ante McGonagall?.-Hermione se empezó a reír aún más.**

**-La verdad, sería un panorama muy gracioso, una escena digna de ver…**

**-Mira que disfrutas viéndome sufrir.**

**-Pues no, y lo sabes.-dijo esta vez seria Hermione. El sufrimiento y el dolor de Harry no eran acto de parodia. **

**-Tranquila-dijo acercándose a ella-Era sólo una broma.-la dio un corto beso y fue a coger la capa de invisibilidad.**

**Mientras Harry se terminaba de poner el pijama llamaron a la puerta.**

**-Harry¿estás ahí?-era Lupin.**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Puedo pasar?**

**-Claro.-y ante la afirmación de Harry, el licántropo entró en la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta miró afuera y le avisó a la jefa de la casa Griffindor que Harry estaba allí. Después Lupin cerró la puerta.-Bueno¿qué¿controlándome? **

**-Harry no digas eso.**

**-Sí lo digo, porque es la verdad, o si no… ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Ver si estabas bien.**

**-Lo que yo decía controlarme.**

**-No es lo mismo.**

**-Estoy harto de esto.**

**-Harry nos preocupamos por ti¿no eres capaz de entender eso?**

**-Sí lo soy.**

**-Pues no lo parece. Imagina por un momento que Hermione está en peligro¿tú qué harías?-Herms bajo la capa sonrió, quería oír a Harry contestar a esa pregunta. Harry por su parte se sonrojó.**

**-No es lo mismo, Hermione es mi novia.**

**-¿La quieres¿te importa?**

**-Pues claro, con toda mi alma, es lo más importante que hay en mi vida, y ésta la daría por ella¿te vale?-Lupin sonrió y Hermione miró a Harry con cariño y se tuvo que contener para no ir y besar a su novio con pasión. Sus palabras habían sido sinceras.**

**-Pues Harry a nosotros también nos importas y no queremos que te pase nada¿has olvidado qué estamos a punto de empezar una gran guerra, qué Voldemort ha vuelto, qué…?**

**-Eso es algo que no se me olvida fácilmente¿sabes?**

**-Bueno vale, tranquilo, reconozco que nos pasamos, pero también reconóceme que tú no nos pones el hecho de protegerte demasiado fácil-Harry miró a Lupin y ambos sonrieron.-Y ahora anda cámbiate y baja a comer algo que Hermione te estará buscando.**

**-Seguro, seguro que estará buscándome.-Lupin se quedó parado.**

**-Harry¿pasa algo?**

**-No¿por qué iba a pasar algo?**

**-No por nada.-dijo sonriendo Lupin, el cual había tendido la impresión de que en esa habitación no estaban ellos dos solos.-Bueno yo me voy y te dejo descansar.**

**-¿Descansar?**

**-Bueno, sí, o vestirte, o lo que sea. Adiós, nos vemos.**

**-Adiós Lupin.**

**Cuando el profesor se fue, Hermione se despojó de la capa y se empezó a reír.**

**-¿Y tú de que te ríes?**

**-¿Yo? De nada. Por cierto, muy bonita tu respuesta.-Harry se sonrojó.-No te avergüences, que me he sentido muy orgullosa.**

**-Para que luego te pongas celosa.**

**-Eso es porque te quiero.**

**-Ya, pero yo me siento mal, no me gusta que desconfíes de mí.**

**-Lo siento, pero no lo puedo evitar, pero ya ves que ahora no digo nada.**

**-Porque no hay nada que decir.**

**-Bueno dejemos este tema, vamos a prepararnos y bajamos abajo.**

**-Vale.

* * *

**

**Los alumnos volvieron al colegio el día dos, pero como caía en domingo no se incorporaban a las clases aún.**

**Todos se contaban las vacaciones, los últimos cotilleos en el mundo mágico, los nuevos romances.**

**Harry y los demás estaban en la Sala Común charlando animadamente queriendo aprovechar las últimas horas de vacaciones, intentando asimilar que a la mañana siguiente los profesores volverían a exprimirles cada segundo de sus vidas.**

**-Bueno chicos¿qué tal habéis estado¿Nos habéis echado de menos?-preguntó Ron.**

**Harry y Hermione se miraron con complicidad.**

**-Bueno, ha sido algo aburrido, y sí os hemos echado de menos-contestó Hermione y Harry la miró con cara de "¿Ah sí?", pero Herms añadió algo a la frase.- Pero no ha estado mal.-y mientras decía estas palabras miraba fijamente a Harry.**

**Luna observaba la química entre Herm y el ojiverde, notaba algo, algo nuevo, extraño. Sabía que algo había pasado, no sabía qué, pero tenía la extraña sensación y gran certeza de que algo ocurría.**

**-Sí, la verdad es que aunque han sido unas vacaciones un tanto sosas, unos días que podían haber sido mejor, pero que bueno… han sido buenos-dijo Harry también sin perder el contacto visual con Hermione. **

**-Bueno pues me alegro, yo he tenido que aguantar a mi hermanita, y sobretodo vigilarla.**

**-Oye.**

**-Es la verdad Ginny-y Ron siguió hablando acercándose a sus dos mejores amigos.- -Estaba despendolada.**

**Hermione miró sonriente a Ginny y la guiñó un ojo.**

**-No será para tanto Ron, es que tú eres muy exagerado.**

**-¡Exagerado? No, de eso nada, lo que pasa es que mi hermana está siendo… está siendo…**

**-Joven. Normal. Adolescente.-dijo Hermione y su novio se empezó a reír.- Vamos Ron, tú con tu hermana siempre eres muy sobreprotector y está bien, es lógico que te preocupes por ella, de hecho, lo que me extrañaría es que te diera igual lo que la pasara, pero debes entender que sólo es un año más pequeña que tú, que tu novia es de su edad y ante eso no pones ninguna reprimenda.**

**-No es lo mismo-dijo Ron.**

**-Claro que lo es-dijo Luna.- Mira amor, yo te quiero mucho, pero no me gusta que trates a tu hermana como un bebé, cuando la tengas que ayudar hazlo, pero no estés siempre encima de ella en todo momento, es mi amiga y necesita libertad, como todos la necesitamos. **

**-Pero…**

**-Amigo, te aconsejo que no apeles nada, te irá mejor.-le aconsejó Harry.**

**-¿No me vas a ayudar?**

**-No, lo siento tío, pero no.-las chicas reían ante aquel panorama. **

**-Anda y que os den. Yo no puedo cambiar mi forma de comportarme con mi hermana pequeña, porque para mí es eso, mi hermanita pequeña, la bebé de la familia, la bebé a la que hay que proteger.-Ginny miró a su hermano con cariño, después de todo ella sabía que Ron solamente se preocupaba por su bienestar.-Sobretodo proteger de los chicos, que por ser yo uno de ellos sé como son, bueno somos.-Ron hizo ademán de irse para su cuarto, pero cierta pelirroja se levanto más rápido y lo paró.**

**-Ron, yo sé que me quieres, yo también te quiero, y bueno hasta cierto punto puedo comprender tu fijación con mis novios, tu fijación con quererles pegar, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.-añadió con una sonrisa.**

**Ron miró con sus ojos azules fijamente a su hermana, a la que los suyos castaños la empezaban a brillar.**

**-Bueno, me voy a intentar controlar, pero también te voy a pedir que delante de mí te cortes un poquito.**

**-Pero si eso ya lo hace.-le dijo en voz bajita Luna a Herms**

**-Cierto, si Ron viera todo en realidad… le da algo.-contestó la castaña y ambas amigas se empezaron a reír.**

**-Chicas, callaos, no os reías de este momento, que un momento único, para la posteridad.-dijo Harry.-Ron tiene sentimientos.-y antes esto todos, excepto el aludido, rieron con ganas.**

**-¿Os lo pasáis muy bien a mi costa verdad?-dijo el pelirrojo.**

**-Ummm, déjame pensar…-dijo Herms.- Pues sí, la verdad es que sí. **

**-No si encima hasta lo reconocen.**

**-Hombre hermanito hay que ir con la verdad por delante.**

**-Tío, así lo asumes antes.-todos siguieron riendo un rato largo hasta que Harry anunció una cosa a los demás. **

**-¿A qué no sabéis una cosita?**

**-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ron.**

**-Pues que Herms va a volar en escoba y tiene que terminar por gustarle.**

**-Mira ves, esto sí que me hace gracia a mí.-dijo Ron.-¿Qué es, una coña?**

**-No, que va, es la verdad.**

**-Harry¿Hermione volando por propia iniciativa?-dijo Ginny-Déjame que lo dude, pero que lo dude bastante. **

**-Pero si es la verdad, si no que lo diga ella.-Hermione miró a Harry con cara de que luego lo iba a matar.**

**-Bueno, sí, sí lo voy a hacer.**

**-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con nuestra Hermione?-la dijo Luna.**

**-No te sorprendas tanto que es la verdad.**

**-Harry.-dijo Ron dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo.-¿Herms ha empezado a drogarse o algo por el estilo?**

**-Ron no digas tonterías.-dijo Herms.**

**-No tío, es sólo una promesa.-dijo Harry mirando intensamente a su novia.-¿O no?**

**-Sí, y en que hora.**

**-Bueno, pero yo creo que ahora aquí lo importante es…-dijo Luna.- ¿Cuándo va suceder eso? O no, mejor¿lo vamos a poder ver?**

**-No.-dijo Herms.**

**-Vamos tía, es importante.**

**-Me da exactamente igual, y yo me voy a dormir.**

**-Pero si aún es muy pronto.**

**-Me da igual. Hasta mañana.**

**-Espera Herms, te acompaño.-dijo Harry, y mientras la castaña subía por las escaleras, él se giró hacia sus amigos y en voz muy, muy bajita les dijo a los demás.-Yo os avisaré, tranquilos.-y les guiñó un ojo para después acompañar a su chica a su cuarto. **

**Cuando estuvieron en frente del cuarto de las chicas y Harry se había acercado a Hermy para besarla y desearla unos buenos sueños, Mione apartó la cara.**

**-Harry¿se puede saber por qué lo has dicho?**

**-¿El qué¿Lo de volar? No me digas que te has enfadado.**

**-Pues sí Harry, eso era algo entre nosotros dos.**

**-Joder, lo siento amor, no fue mi intención molestarte. ¿Me perdonas?**

**-Eso me lo voy a tener que pensar.**

**-No seas tonta Herms.**

**-Gracias por llamarme tonta.-dijo la castaña fingiendo un pequeño enfado, porque aunque la había molestado que su novio hubiera dicho lo de volar, no estaba ni de asomo enfadada. **

**-Ya sabes que no es lo que quería.**

**-Pues para no querer, bien que lo has dicho.**

**-Joder¿se puede saber qué te pasa?**

**-Nada.**

**-Algo te pasa. ¿Te encuentras mal?**

**-¿No me irás a preguntar si estoy en esos días, o algo por el estilo?**

**-Pues no, no te pregunto eso, te he preguntado si estás bien, si te encuentras bien, nada más.**

**-Bueno pues la verdad es que no, llevo un par de días con mal cuerpo, pero no es nada.**

**-¿Tú mal cuerpo?-dijo Harry para intentar animarla.**

**-No seas tonto, la verdad es que he estado un poco mareada.**

**-Ves ahora me llamas tonto tú.-y los dos sonrieron.- Y bueno lo de marearte… ¿has comido bien estos días?**

**-Sinceramente no, porque no tenía ganas de comer.**

**-Pues ahí lo tienes. Ahora descansa y mañana desayunas bien, y seguro que se te pasa¿vale?**

**-Vale papá.**

**-Sólo me preocupo por ti, nada más.**

**-Ya lo sé.**

**-Así que ahora a dormir y mañana como no te vea comer en condiciones…**

**-Tranquilo. Bueno pues te voy a hacer caso, me voy a descansar.-la castaña se acercó a Harry, le abrazó y fundió sus labios con los de su novio dulcemente.**

**-Te quiero¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?**

**-Sí, alguna vez me lo has comentado así de pasada.-dijo riendo.-Yo también te quiero.**

**-Bueno pues ahora vete a dormir.**

**-¿Tú qué vas a hacer?-dijo Hermione con una voz sugerente y muy sensual.**

**-Pues pensaba bajar a la Sala Común y cuando Ron se fuera a la habitación, subirme con él.**

**-¿No tienes ningún plan más interesante?-dijo Herms aferrándose aún más al cuerpo del ojiverde y hablándole al oído.**

**-Herms¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando?**

**-¿Tú qué crees? Pero que si no quieres no pasa nada.**

**-No es eso, tú ya sabes de sobra lo que yo siento por ti y que me encantaría volver a pasar la noche contigo, pero tus "queridas" compañeras de cuarto volverán y nos meteríamos en problemas si se van de la lengua, cosa que es muy, pero que muy, probable que suceda.-Herms sonrió.**

**-Tienes razón. Otra vez será.**

**-Pues claro cariño, tenemos toda la vida por delante.**

**-Cierto es.-lo volvió a besar con suavidad y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.-Hasta mañana mi vida. Que descanses.**

**-Eso seguro que lo haré. Soñaré contigo.**

**-Te quiero.**

**-Yo más.**

**-No entremos en esa disputa.**

**-Vale, vale.**

**-Porque perderías.-dijo Herms y cerró la puerta.**

**-Oye.-se quejó Harry. Herms había vuelto a quedar por encima.

* * *

**

**-¿Preparada?**

**-Para esto nunca, pero bueno.-Harry la besó y se subió en la escoba, detrás de Hermione.**

**-Oye Harry¿se puede saber por qué tenemos que hacer esto tan tarde? Va a anochecer.**

**-Pues es tu frase está la respuesta.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ya lo verás. Bueno comencemos.**

**-Vale, pero recuerda nuestras normas. Nada de ir muy rápido, nada de movimientos bruscos, nada de caídas en picado, y por supuesto, si te digo que me bajes, lo haces.**

**-Ya lo sé, me lo he estudiado, me sé perfectamente las normas, y ahora¿podemos empezar?.-Harry solamente recibió por parte de Hermione un pequeño asentimiento con los ojos cerrados, esperando que aquello comenzase cuanto antes, y por lo tanto también acabase cuanto antes.**

**El ojiverde tomó impulso y se elevaron en seguida. Hermione le volvió a advertir sobre la velocidad, a lo que Harry sólo pudo sonreír. La fue llevando hacia el bosque, aquel bosque que durante esos seis años había sido partícipe de sus aventuras, aquel bosque que para ser un bosque prohibido, tenía mucho tránsito. **

**La tarde estaba cayendo lentamente. Estaban en enero y los días eran bastante cortos, pero las puestas de sol seguían siendo muy bonitas.**

**-Herms¿tienes los ojos cerrados?**

**-Sí.**

**-Pues ábrelos, por favor ábrelos.**

**-Es que me da miedo. **

**-Hazlo por mí.**

**-No digas eso.**

**-Hazlo por mí.-antes eso Hermione comenzó a abrir sus ojos castaños, estaba muy asustada, pero lo tenía que hacer. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía ante sus ojos se quedó perpleja, con la boca abierta. Ver una puesta de sol desde el suelo era precioso, pero verla desde las alturas, sobrevolando los cielos, aquello carecía de adjetivo para designarlo. Era indescriptible.**

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Es precioso Harry, nunca pensé que volando iba a sentir lo que siento.**

**-Ya te dije que ibas a amar volar.**

**-¿Me vas a traer más veces?**

**-Todas las que quieras.**

**-Te quiero Harry, y esto me encanta, pero estoy bastante mareada¿podríamos bajar?**

**-Por supuesto.**

**Cuando estuvieron abajo Harry la advirtió sobre sus mareos.**

**-Herms, llevas ya muchos días sintiéndote mal¿no sería mejor que fueras a la enfermería y que te vieran? Si quieres te acompaño.**

**-No hace falta, pero tienes razón iré a ver a la señora Pomfrey (no recuerdo si se escribe así).**

**-Así me gusta.**

**-Bueno pues nos vemos en la cena. Voy a la enfermería.**

**-Vale. Adiós amor.-y la dio un beso antes de que la castaña se fuera hacia el castillo.

* * *

**

**-Bueno pues señorita Granger venga mañana a primera hora y recoges tus análisis. Con eso veremos que te pasa en realidad. **

**-Entendido. Mañana estoy aquí como un clavo, pero ¿usted piensa que puede ser grave?**

**-No lo creo, lo más seguro es que tengas alguna carencia de alguna vitamina o de hierro, no creo que sea nada más, pero ya lo dirán los análisis. **

**-Bueno pues muchas gracias.-y dicho esto salió de la enfermería y se fue al Gran Comedor.**

**Con la extracción de sangre aún se encontraba más mareada, pero la enfermera la había dicho que en cuanto comiera algo se la pasaría.**

**-Has tardado mucho¿qué te ha dicho?-la preguntó preocupado Harry cuando se sentó Herms a su lado.**

**-Pues me ha hecho unos análisis. Dice que lo más seguro es que tenga falta de algo, y al tener esa carencia pues por eso me siento así.**

**-¿Nada más?**

**-No me ha dicho nada más.**

**-Vale, pues ahora come, que ha sido un día largo.**

**-Que sí. Ah, y te tenía que decir una cosita.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Gracias.**

**-¿Y eso por qué?**

**-Pues por cuidarme, por estar conmigo y por hacerme tan feliz.**

**-Me vas a poner colorado.**

**-Eso no tiene nada de malo.-dijo sonriendo a Harry.

* * *

**

**-Buenos días señora Pomfrey.**

**-Buenos días señorita Granger.**

**-¿Tiene ya mis resultados?-la enfermera la miró con cara de pena y asintió.**

**-Venga aquí, siéntese.**

**-¿Qué ocurre¿Qué tengo¿Es algo malo?**

**-Malo, malo no, pero…**

**-Pero¿qué¿Qué pasa?**

**-Míralo tú misma.-le dijo tendiéndole un pergamino.**

**Hermione lo cogió un poco temblorosa y lo observó detenidamente. Vio su nombre, multitud datos y cosas por el estilo que no comprendía, pero una cosa sí que la entendió, cierta cosa que tuvo a releer para creérselo.**

**La señora Pomfrey la mirada fijamente sin decir nada, estaba esperando la reacción de Hermione. La castaña elevó la vista del pergamino y con la mirada preguntó a la enfermera si lo que había leído en sus resultados era cierto. La señora lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir levemente y se fue a cercar a ella, para abrazarla, pero Herms sacó su varita y apuntó a la enfermera.**

**-Lo siento señora Pomfrey, pero no puedo correr el riesgo de que pueda decir algo.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**_-Oblimate_.-y un rayo salió de la varita de Hermione y dio de lleno en la asombrada enfermera. La castaña guardó rápidamente sus análisis y su varita.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó una desorientada señora Pomfrey.**

**-Se ha mareado, me estaba diciendo que no tenía anda importante, sólo falta de hierro, que se solucionaría tomando más.**

**-¿Sólo era eso?**

**-Es lo que me ha dicho. ¿Me puedo ir ya?**

**-Sí, supongo que sí.-y Hermione se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta.**

**-Por cierto señorita Granger…**

**-¿Sí?**

**-Y los resultados¿dónde están?**

**-No me los ha dado.-contestó Herms mintiendo.**

**-Bueno pues ya los buscaré, ahora ve y desayuna. **

**-Vale, adiós y gracias.-y dicho esto Hermione se fue de la enfermería con tranquilidad, pero cuando cerró la puerta echó a correr.**

**La enfermera se sentó en la silla, sabía que olvidaba algo, algo importante, pero no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que se trataba. **

**Hermione se paró detrás de una gran estatua, en un pasillo poco transitado. Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y bajó su cabeza hasta sus rodillas.**

**-"Dios mío¿por qué ha pasado todo esto¿por qué? Por las barbas de Merlín, en que lío me he metido, bueno nos hemos metido, yo qué sé. Madre mía… ¡Mi madre¡Mi padre¡Cuándo se enteren! Seguro que me matan… Joder Herms, se supone que eres la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, entonces… ¿se puede saber por qué has hecho esto¿Se puede saber cómo narices te has metido en semejante problemón? Y luego está… ¿cómo le digo a Harry que va a ser padre, que estoy embarazada? No tengo ni idea de cómo lo voy a hacer. ¿Y si se enfada conmigo¿y si me deja sola¿y si no quiere hacerse cargo?... no, Harry no es de esos¿o sí? Estoy desvariando. Pero por otro lado… ¿qué voy a hacer¿Lo tengo o no lo tengo? Siempre dije que no estaba a favor del aborto, pero es que sólo tengo dieciséis años¡cómo voy a tener un hijo con sólo dieciséis años¡Yo no puedo ser madre, no ahora, no puedo! Bueno me tengo que ir al Gran Comedor, voy a llegar tarde. Bueno Herms, tranquilízate, que no te noten nada. Cuenta hasta diez y relájate: 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… y 10. Vámonos Herms."**

**La castaña estaba como en una nube, estaba embarazada y no se lo creía, no se lo podía creer, aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser. Llegó al gran Comedor y vio que sus amigos y su novio ya estaban sentados en la mesa, y por lo tanto se acercó a ellos. Besó a Harry y se sentó a su lado, intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo. Harry se acercó a su oído.**

**-Cariño¿qué te ha dicho la enfermera?**

**-Eh¿cómo sabes que iba a la enfermería?**

**-Pues fui a buscarte esta mañana y Lavender me dijo que te habías ido ya, que te habías ido a la enfermería. **

**-Ah, vale. "Nota mental: Matar a Lavander". Pues nada, me ha dicho que tengo falta de hierro.**

**-¿Nada más?**

**-Sí, nada más¿por qué?**

**-Pues porque para ser sólo falta de hierro tienes una gran cara de preocupación. **

**-¿Yo?**

**-Sí tú amor¿te pasa algo mi vida?**

**-No, de verdad que no.-Hermione se sentía mucho peor que antes. Estaba mintiendo a su novio, a la persona que más quería del mundo, y le estaba mintiendo sobre algo que les influía a los dos, sobre que llevaba en su vientre al hijo de ambos. **

**-Vale, pues te creeré.-y la dio un besito en la nariz.-Y ahora come, que esa carencia deje de ser carencia.-dijo con una sonrisa muy bonita que dejaba helada a Hermione. **

**Desayunaron tranquilamente, pero Hermione no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que iba a hacer, cualquier decisión y cualquier paso en falso supondría cambiar el futuro, influiría en toda su vida. Estaba hecha un lío, y encima no se podía desahogar con nadie, por lo menos aún. Porque aún no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poder decirle a Harry todo lo que estaba pasando. Hermione lo miró de reojo. Harry desayunaba tranquilo, sin problemas, sin que ni siquiera se le pasara por la cabeza la absurda idea de que iba a ser padre. Hermione se entristeció, se sentía muy mal, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no se podía hacer nada, no había tiempo para las lamentaciones, sólo era el momento de buscar soluciones. **

**Luna y Ginny, que estaban sentadas en frente de Herms, se percataron de que la castaña estaba pensando en algo, en algo importante. Conocían muy bien a la Griffindor y sabían que la pasaba algo, algo trascendente. **

**La pelirroja y la rubia se miraron preocupadas y cuando se levantaron de la mesa, antes de que Hermione se las escapara de las manos porque se fuera directamente para clase, la acorralaron un poco.**

**-Herms¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Ginny.**

**-A mí nada.**

**-Tía, estás pálida, y has estado todo el desayuno callada y pensando, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. No nos digas que no te pasa nada.- dijo Luna.**

**-Chicas, os agradezco que os preocupéis por mí, pero de verdad no me pasa nada. Si me pasara os lo contaría, pero no es el caso. Solamente es que estoy un poco débil por la falta de hierro, pero nada más. "Bien Herms, te estás luciendo, mientes a tu novio, a tus amigas… joder."**

**-¿De verdad?-preguntó Ginny.**

**-Pues claro chicas¿os mentiría yo? "La respuesta es sí". Bueno mis niñas, me tengo que ir a clase, luego nos vemos. Adiós.- y las dos amigas vieron como la castaña se iba.**

**-Nos estaba mintiendo.**

**-No me digas Gin, no me digas, pero que le vamos a hacer, ya nos dirá que la pasa.

* * *

**

**Los días iban pasando muy lentamente, sobretodo para Hermione, a la que cada hora se le hacía más cuesta arriba. Aún no le había dicho a Harry nada sobre su embarazo, ni a él ni a nadie. Por no comentar nada sobre su estado, no lo había escrito ni en su diario por si alguien lo leía. El estado anímico de Herms estaba por los suelos, no levantaba cabeza, y aunque se hacía la fuerte para que no levantar sospechas entre sus allegados, la realidad era bien diferente, se encontraba muy mal, ni siquiera sabía como se tenía que comportar ni que cosas debía hacer para que su hijo estuviera bien, para que el embarazo fuera por buen camino. **

**La castaña había reunido el valor necesario para hablar con Harry y quedó con él el viernes de esa misma semana. Últimamente el ojiverde estaba algo atareado y no había tenido tampoco demasiado tiempo. **

**-¿Entonces vamos a poder estar solos el viernes?**

**-Que sí amor, tranquila, sé que estos días he estado un poco inaccesible, pero tranquila que el viernes estaremos juntos.**

**-Vale.**

**-Herms, una cosa¿te pasa algo?**

**-No. ¡Qué manía os ha dado a todos con que si me pasa algo!**

**-Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte, pero es que llevas unos días muy extraña, pero bueno serán cosas mías.**

**-Serán… Bueno amor me tengo que ir, tengo que terminar los deberes de Historia de la Magia.**

**-Vale, nos vemos luego. Te quiero.**

**-Yo también.-se despidieron con un corto beso y Hermione se fue cabizbaja, mordiéndose un labio por la impotencia. **

**El ojiverde observó como se iba su novia.**

**-¿Está buena verdad?**

**-Malfoy…**

**-Me llamo.**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Nada.**

**-Pues déjame en paz.**

**-Nunca obedecería órdenes tuyas.**

**-Pero sí de un asesino¿verdad?-le dijo Harry mirando a Draco desafiante. **

**-No quiero pelear.**

**-Cosa inusual¿te pasa algo?**

**-Potter¿no tienes más preguntas para hacer? Te repites un poquito.-al principio Harry lo miró extrañado, pero enseguida comprendió que ocurría.**

**-Malfoy¿nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?**

**-Yo no tengo la culpa de pasar por aquí y de que vosotros habléis tan alto.**

**-Ya…**

**-Pero sólo una cosa.**

**-Nada de lo que tú me tengas que decir me interesa.**

**-Bueno me da igual, de todos modos te lo voy a decir. Si yo tuviera una novia como -Granger no la dejaría sola ni un minuto, tú ya entiendes a qué me refiero.-dijo con una mirada desafiante. **

**-Das asco.**

**-Tú más por dejarla escapar.**

**-Vaya, vaya, un Malfoy interesada en…-pero Draco lo interrumpió.**

**-¿En una sangresucia¿Ibas a decir eso¡Ibas a decir eso!**

**-No iba a decir eso, iba a decir en una bruja de origen muggle, ya deberías saber que para mí esas designaciones dan igual, pero para vosotros.-dijo esto con tono despectivo.-lo tiene y mucho. Me pregunto que pensaría tu padre si te viera suspirar por Hermione…**

**-Yo no suspiró por ésa, únicamente digo lo que veo, está muy buena y ya está. Quiero su cuerpo no a ella.**

**Harry le cogió por la corbata y le pegó a la pared elevándole. Después sacó su varita y la puso en el cuello del hurón. **

**-Si vuelvas a mentar a Hermione, a mi Hermione, a pensar en ella, a molestarla, te mato, vas a desear no haber nacido.-después lo soltó y se fue.**

**-Si tanto te importa Granger¿por qué vas detrás de Chang?-dijo Draco elevando la voz para que Harry pudiera oírlo.**

**-Vete a la mierda Malfoy.-y el ojiverde se perdió entre los pasillos del enorme colegio.**

**-Vas a lamentar lo que has hecho Potter, lo vas a lamentar y mucho.-y Malfoy anduvo con paso decidido hacia el lugar donde tenía en mente.-"Doy gracias de haber escuchado a McGonagall, por una vez doy las gracias."

* * *

**

**-Ron, no me digas que era este viernes.**

**-Pues claro tío, tenemos que estar en la biblioteca toda la tarde, tenemos que ayudar a los de tercero, las fechas las puso McGonagall y son inamovibles.**

**-Hermione me va a matar.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque he quedado este viernes con ella.**

**-Joder, ves si es que si la hubieras dicho que nos habíamos apuntado a lo de ayudar a los enanos no tendrías ahora este problema.**

**-No se lo dije porque no quiero que por ahora lo sepa, porque si ella hubiera sabido que nos apuntamos ella también lo habría hecho y está muy agobiada y no quiero que se estrese más. **

**-Ya, si yo también estaba de acuerdo contigo, pero mira ahora. ¿Qué vas a hacer? -¿La vas a decir la verdad?**

**-No, le diré que… ¿qué la diré?**

**-No sé tío¿por qué no la dices que me tienes que ayudar con una cosa de Quiddicht?**

**-No la va a hacer gracia, pero bueno. **

**-¿Y cuándo se lo vas a decir a Herms?**

**-¿Decirme qué?**

**-Yo me tengo que ir. Adiós chicos.-y Ron se fue escaqueándose.**

**-Pues mira amor, es que este viernes… tengoqueayudaraRonenunmovimientoquenoacabadecontrolardeQuiddicht.**

**-¿Puedes repetir?**

**-Sí.-Harry respiró hondo y volvió a decir la mentira que había inventado ron.- tengo que ayudar a Ron en un movimiento que no acaba de controlar de Quiddicht.**

**-Harry…**

**-Lo sé amor, lo sé, pero es que...**

**-Bueno vale tranquilo, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.**

**-¿Hablar¿Tenemos que hablar?**

**-Bueno quién dice hablar dice estar juntos.**

**-A vale, perdón. Oye mi niña¿me perdonas?**

**-Sí, qué remedio me queda si no. **

**-Si es que eres la mejor.**

**-Me he olvidado un libro en la biblioteca, ahora vengo.**

**-Espera un momento**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Esto.-dijo el ojiverde acercándose a ella, cogiéndola por la cintura y uniendo otra vez sus labios con los suyos. La besó con cariño, con dulzura, con amor. Cada beso era especial, cada momento con ella era especial.**

**-¿Ahora ya me puedo ir?-preguntó una colorada Hermione cuando por fin pudo separarse de su novio.**

**-Ahora sí, pero no tardes mucho.**

**-No lo haré. Ahora vuelvo.- y la castaña se fue hacia la biblioteca, pero no se esperaba lo que iba a encontrara de camino.

* * *

**

**-Vaya, vaya, mira quién tenemos aquí.**

**-Malfoy no estoy de humor para soportarte, así que hazme el favor de dejarme en paz. No tengo un buen día.**

**-Eso a mí no me incumbe, pero yo pensaba que tu día estaba siendo muy feliz… ¿por qué ha cambiado?**

**-No te importa.-y Hermione se dispuso a irse, pero de nuevo unas palabras siseantes de cierto slytherin la hicieron detenerse.**

**-Ya lo sé, ya sé que no me importa, pero es que por una vez entiendo que estés así… que tu novio anule una cita contigo por estar con Chang.**

**-¿Qué has dicho?**

**-Pues eso, él ha quedado con Chang, y por lo que he oído esta mañana Potter y tú teníais una cita.**

**-Él no ha quedado con Cho, ha quedado con Ron para practicar Quiddicht.**

**-¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho?**

**-Sí, la verdad.**

**-Ya sí claro, la verdad… y yo soy un sangresucia. Vamos Granger¿no te vas a creer que ha quedado con el pobretón, no?**

**-Pues sí.**

**-Te creía más lista.**

**-Mira no voy a desconfiar de mi novio porque alguien como tú diga cosas incoherentes.**

**-¿Cosas incoherentes? Ya… Bueno pues si son cosas incoherentes¿por qué no te presentas esta tarde en el campo de Quiddicht y lo compruebas por ti misma?**

**-No tengo que poner en duda lo que Harry me ha dicho.**

**-Bueno haz lo que quieras, es cosa tuya, sólo te digo que al Quiddicht a lo mejor sí que va a jugar, pero no precisamente con Weasley. Pero como he dicho, tú verás, es tu vida. **

**-Pues eso. "No Herms, otra vez tus celos no, por favor, otra vez no… Pero¿y si sí que ha quedado con ésa? Qué no, qué Harry no te haría eso… no ahora, ahora no lo puedo perder… Dios mío.".-y se marchó dejando a Malfoy con una sonrisa muy malévola mezclada con triunfo en sus finos labios. **

**-Bueno Granger, cuando no entres por las puertas debido a la bonita cornamenta que te pone el cararrajada, abrirás los ojos de una puta vez. Adiós Hermione.-era le primera vez que Draco Malfoy la llamaba por su nombre.

* * *

**

**-¿Malfoy se puede saber para qué tengo que ir el viernes por la tarde al campo de Quiddcht? Es que no lo entiendo.**

**-Mira que eres pesada eh, a ver, tú vas y punto.**

**-Mira bonito, tú a mí no me mandas, y menos cuando lo que me ordenas hacer no tiene ningún sentido para mí.-dijo muy convencida Cho.**

**-Muchas gracias por lo de bonito, pero si yo te digo que vayas al campo de Quiddicht, vas y no hay más que hablar. **

**-Cuando me digas para que quieres que vaya con el frío que hace pues si eso me pienso la opción de ir.-Draco miró al cielo, cogió a Cho del brazo y la llevo a un lugar más apartado y oscuro del pasillo. **

**-Verdaderamente pareces tonta, no sé como estás en Ravenclaw, para mí que el estúpido sobrero se equivocó contigo.**

**-Me encantan tus halagos Malfoy.-dijo la chica irónicamente.- Pero es que no tengo tiempo y como comprenderás no lo voy a perder tontamente contigo.**

**-Déjame hablar.**

**Malfoy empezó a contarle todo lo ocurrido y también su plan.**

**-Mira nen, yo a ese plan le veo lagunas.**

**-A ver la inteligente…**

**-Para empezar, no creo que Granger se haya creído una sola palabra de lo que la has dicho. **

**-Eso está hecho, te aseguro que la sangresucia en cuestión de San Potter se lo cree todo.**

**-Bueno, vale, pon que sí, que es así, por otro lado… ¿Cómo vas a hacer para que Harry también vaya al campo de Quiddicht?**

**-Eso ya lo tengo pensado, y también lo tengo bajo control. **

**-Bueno, si tú lo dices… pero ¿tengo que hacer algo en especial?**

**-No creo, yo pienso que con que Granger te vea con él allí, ya explota, de verdad.**

**-Ya hombre, pero yo lo digo para darle más realismo a la cosa…**

**-Claro, pobrecita tú, que tienes que hacer un esfuerzo siendo cariñosa y melosa con el cararrajada.**

**-Muy gracioso Draco, pero bueno yo haré lo que me dé la gana.**

**-Por supuesto, eso nadie te lo discute.**

**-Pues ya está.-Malfoy se la quedó mirando.**

**-La verdad es que ese cabrón tiene suerte.-Cho se acercó a Draco.**

**-¿Y se puede saber por qué dices eso?**

**-Pues porqué tú también estás muy, pero que muy bien. **

**-Muchas gracias.-Cho le echó una mirada de arriba abajo.-Si yo también tengo que decir algo, diré que tú también estás muy bueno.-Malfoy la cogió por la cintura.**

**-No creo que a Potter le importe que alguna vez tú y yo…**

**-Todo se puede mirar, pero lo siento me tengo que ir.-añadió Chang soltándose de Draco, pero antes de irse le dio un besito en los labios.-Adiós, y eres genial.**

**-Tú también, y ya sabes, el viernes en el campo de Quiddicht.**

**-Ya lo sé y no me olvido.

* * *

**

**-Harry, quiero que seas sincero¿has quedado de verdad con Ron?**

**-Claro que sí.**

**-¿No me mientes?**

**-No, pero ¿qué te pasa?**

**-A mí nada.**

**-Pues dejemos el tema que Snape nos va a echar de clase.**

**-No puedo dejar el tema. Claro para ti sería mucho mejor.**

**-¿Pero qué dices?**

**-¿Has quedado con Ron?**

**-Claro.**

**-¿No habrás quedado con Cho no?**

**-¿Qué dices¿Con Cho¿Pero de qué hablas?**

**-Es lo que se dice por ahí, que Potter está liado con Chang.**

**-Estoy harto de tus celos¿sabes? No aguanto, te juro que pronto no aguanto.**

**-¡Se quieren callar de una vez!-gritó Snape y todos callaron, pero Harry y Hermione se miraban enfadados.**

**Al acabar la clase Malfoy se acercó a Harry, el cual había querido ir detrás de Hermione, pero la castaña había sido más rápida.**

**-¿Qué te pasa con tu chica?**

**-No te importa.**

**-¿Es por Cho verdad?.-Harry lo miró, peor no dijo nada.-Tu cara me contesta por sí sola. Yo entiendo que ella esté así porque tú también podías llevarlo más en secreto.**

**-Yo no estoy con Cho.**

**-Es tu vida.**

**-Es la verdad.**

**-Ya, bueno entonces es que tu novia no confía en ti, y ahora que lo pienso no sé muy bien que es peor. **

**-Ella confía en mí.**

**-Ella no confía en ti, si confiara no pensaría cosas extrañas, ni dudaría de ti. **

**-Déjame en paz.-y se fue, pero Harry estaba cansado, no aguantaba que Hermione siempre pensara que la era infiel. Si él la quería con toda su alma, y Cho era solamente una amiga, nada más.

* * *

**

**La noche del viernes una pareja tenía una fortísima conversación en la Sala Común de Griffindor. **

**-Estoy harto, me he enterado de algo y ya no puedo seguir así contigo, ya no, Herms esto se acabado, yo no puedo vivir con esto sobre mis hombros, es una carga demasiado grande.**

**-Eres un cabrón.-decía Hermione entre lágrimas. **

**-¿Yo?**

**-Pues claro, te odio.**

**-¡Qué te den!-la gritó Harry mientras la castaña subía escaleras arriba llorando. **

**-"¿Cómo se ha enterado de mi embarazo? Y¿cómo puede ser así¿Cómo se puede desentender de su hijo? Puedo entender que a mí no me quiera, pero es su hijo. ¿Cómo puede dejarme por estar embarazada y encima no hacerse cargo de lo que él ha hecho? Es un mal nacido, desearía no haberlo conocido nunca, esto no se lo perdono, esto no se lo perdono nunca. Me las pagarás Harry, de esto te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida. Te lo aseguro como que me llamo Hermione Jane Granger."-y Mione se metió en su cuarto a seguir llorando, a desahogarse.

* * *

**


	6. Durmiendo con el enemigo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión.**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 6: DURMIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO**

**Hermione estaba llorando desconsolada, estaba tirada en su cama abrazada a la almohada derramando lágrimas por Harry. La castaña no se podía creer que la persona a la que más amaba del mundo, el que pensaba que era el hombre de su vida, el chico que suponía para ella todo en todos los sentidos, se hubiera comportado como lo había hecho. La había dejado en el momento que más le necesitaba, la había dejado cuando más requería de su apoyo, cuando necesitaba sentirse protegida, cuidada y amada, justo en ese momento Harry la había dejado, la había dejado cuando estaba embarazada, y sabía que precisamente ese hecho era la razón para que el ojiverde la hubiera abandonado. Hermione nunca pensó que Harry pusiera ser de ese modo, nunca pensó que renegaría de su propio hijo, que podría llegar a ser tan ruin. Era cierto que Harry se había vuelto más arisco con la muerte de Sirius y era lógico, pero con ella siempre fue tierno, para ella siempre tuvo unas palabras de apoyo, para ella siempre estuvo allí, además Herms sabía como hacer que Harry se quitara la coraza que los duros sucesos de su vida le había forjado, sabía sacar a la luz el verdadero Harry. Un verdadero Harry que nunca la hubiese dejado por esperar un bebé, un bebé que ambos habían engendrado, que habían engendrado con amor, o eso pensaba Hermione.**

**La castaña empezó a pensar, a darle vueltas a todo, a pensar que todo había sido una mera farsa, que Harry sólo quería una cosa de ella, una cosa que había conseguido y de la que no esperaba obtener consecuencias, y que cuando esas consecuencias habían llegado él… él la había dejado tirada como un juguete viejo con el que ya no se quiere jugar. **

**La mente de Hermione iba muy deprisa, ideaba toda clase de teorías, pensaba mil situaciones diversas, no hacía más que intentar comprender porque Harry, su Harry, el padre de su futuro bebé, el hombre con el que quería compartirlo todota había abandonado.**

**Las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione, las víboras como ella las llamaba, intentaron ayudarla, animarla, pero sólo obtuvieron palabras hirientes de la boca de Herms, cosa que más o menos entendieron viendo el estado de histeria, rabia y tristeza en el que se encontraba la castaña. Mione les había dado tanta pena que ni siquiera intentaron saber la causa de tal lamentable situación. Solamente la dejaron sola, la dejaron sola con su dolor, con sus lágrimas y su almohada.**

**En un ataque de histeria, Hermione rompió todas las fotos en las que salía Harry, quemó la ropa que él la había regalado y tiró por la ventana todos los detalles que el ojiverde había tenido con ella: joyas, peluches, poemas… todo.**

**Sobre las dos de la madrugada, el haber descargado mucha rabia atentando como podía sobre todo lo que le recordaba a Harry se consiguió dormir por fin. Se durmió sin cambiarse, sin lavarse la cara, con manchas de maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, con sus brazos rodeando la almohada instintivamente, pues su subconsciente le hacía creer que era el cuerpo de Harry. Se durmió. Se durmió y soñó. Soñó con que hacía el amor con Harry, soñó con que nada en el mundo los podía separar, soñó que él la amaba, con que iban a formar una familia, con que Harry la iba a cuidar, los iba a cuidar, soñó con lo que más deseaba en el mundo, con las cosas que no se tienen.

* * *

**

**A la mañana siguiente, 15 de Enero, cierta leoncita con el pelo castaño y muy enmarañado se despertaba de un hermoso sueño, para volver a la pura realidad: que estaba embarazada y el padre la había dejado hacía escasamente unas horas.**

**Hermione tenía los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas, pese a haber dormido bastantes horas, unas enormes ojeras invadían su rostro, estaba desolada. Pese a eso se levantó y se metió en el baño. Llenó la bañera, se desvistió y se metió en el agua durante mucho tiempo. Quería relajarse, olvidar por un tiempo su desolación, perderse, dejar su mente en blanco, no sufrir.**

**No se puede saber con exactitud cuanto tiempo se quedó Hermione dentro de la bañera, pero al fin salió con una toalla, buscó su ropa y se cambió. Hizo su cama, recogió un poco la habitación, leyó un rato, terminó una redacción… quería tener la mente ocupada, estar haciendo cosas. **

**Miró el reloj, eran las doce y media de la tarde, no había comido nada desde el al medio día anterior y sabía que tenía que comer, no tenía ganas, pero su hijo era más importante. Hermione no quería salir y después de pensar un rato supo como hacer para poder comer.

* * *

**

**Harry y Ron estaban en la Sala Común. Ron sabía que algo había pasado. Harry estaba muy deprimido y además no había visto a Hermione en todo el día, pero pese a eso no sabía si debía preguntar que había ocurrido a Harry. Al final se lanzó.**

**-Tío¿qué te pasa?**

**-Nada.**

**-Joder en serio, te conozco y sé que te pasa algo, y sé que es Hermione. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-Nada.**

**-¿Sólo vas a contestar nada?**

**-…**

**-Vamos Harry, tú eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y Hermione es mi mejor amiga, quiero saber que ha pasado.**

**-Hemos cortado. **

**-¿Qué?**

**-He cortado.**

**-¿Tú eres tonto o qué?**

**-Déjame en paz Ron, yo tengo mis razones y ya está.**

**-Joder tío, mira que eres.**

**-Por favor Ron déjame. Era lo que tenía que hacer y punto.**

**-Pues para ser lo que tenías que hacer no te veo muy contento que digamos.**

**-Joder Ron que me dejes un ratito en paz.**

**-Vale, vale tío lo siento, pero creo que has cometido una gran equivocación.**

**-Eso es algo que tengo que decir yo, no tú ¿vale? No te incumbe para nada.**

**-Pues lo siento mucho, pero eso no es cierto, en cierto modo me incumbe, claro que me incumbe, sois mis mejores amigos y ahora tú vas a estar mal, ella va a estar mal, y alguno de lo dos pierdo seguro.**

**-Eso no tiene porque ser…-Harry se calló al oír que alguien decía la contraseña de la Sala Común.-¿Dobby¿Qué haces aquí.**

**-Sí señor Potter soy Dobby, y bueno estoy aquí por una cosa.**

**-¿Toda esa comida para qué es?**

**-No para qué, sino para quién.-dijo el pequeño elfo doméstico y Ron rió.**

**-Bueno pues ¿para quién es?**

**-Dobby no puede decirlo, lo prometió. Ella…**

**-¿Es para Hermione verdad Dobby?-sólo bajó la cabeza.-Sube anda.**

**-El señor Potter no debe decir que sabe que es para Hermione. Ella no quiere que el señor Potter sepa de ella.**

**-No es señor Potter, es Harry, y tranquilo Dobby, no diré nada, yo no sé nada.-dijo cabizbajo. Dobby subió con sus pequeños pasitos para arriba, pero desde la escalera dijo algo que dejó a Harry muy mal.**

**-Hermione está muy triste y es culpa del señor Potter. Dobby no sabe que ha hecho el señor Potter, pero si Hermione está triste por eso, el señor Potter debe haber hecho mal.-y subió corriendo dándose de vez en cuando con la pared por haber insultado de alguna forma (según Dobby) a Harry. **

**-Ves tío, hasta Dobby se da cuenta de que has hecho mal.**

**-Bueno Ron, cuando se toma una decisión hay que asumirla¡vale?**

**-Vale, pero como me vengas llorando por Hermione, te va a hacer caso quién yo te diga.**

**-¿No hay mucho bullicio fuera?-dijo Harry para cambiar de tema.**

**-Sí¿no te acuerdas que hoy es el partido entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw?**

**-Ah, es verdad, se me había olvidado totalmente.**

**-Ves como no estás bien, tú olvidarte de las fechas de los partidos que se disputan en Hogwarts… cosa extraña, muy extraña.**

**-Déjame Ron. Me voy a la habitación, quiero estar solo. Adiós. Nos vemos cuando subas.**

**-¿No vas a salir en todo el día?**

**-No¿pasa algo?**

**-No, pero yo podría irme contigo, ayudarte a que desahogues, no sé.**

**-No Ron, yo quiero estar solo, nada más, yo solo. Vete con Luna, y anima a Ravenclaw.**

**-Vale tío, cuídate, pero ya sabes, si me necesitas…

* * *

**

**Hermione comió muchísimo, pese a no tener ganas de comer su cuerpo necesitaba alimento, y le vino bien recuperar fuerzas. **

**Después se acercó a la ventana y vio mucho movimiento y pese al frío que hacía afuera abrió la ventana para ver que pasaba.**

**A ella también se le había olvidado que era el partido de Slyhterin contra Ravenclaw. Todos parecían contentos, ansiosos por el resultado del partido, esa era su única preocupación, el resultado del partido... **

**-"Ojala mi única preocupación también fuese como queda mi equipo en un partido… Joder Hermione, que estás embarazada. ¿Qué van a decir tus padres¿Tus amigos¿Los profesores? Tarde o temprano se van a enterar, esto no es algo que se pueda esconder, no es algo fácil de llevar en secreto, es muy evidente, demasiado evidente… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Mejor dicho¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Estoy sola. No tengo a nadie. Estamos solos"-pensaba mientras se tocaba el vientre. **

**Hermione siempre pensó que cuando se quedara embarazada sería la mejor sensación de su vida, sería el mejor momento de su vida. Y aunque de algún modo se sentía feliz de que su hijo estuviera creciendo dentro de su ser, se sentía sola, vacía, muy triste, abandonada. Se sentía sin fuerzas para seguir adelante, pese a saber que las tenía que sacar de donde pudiese por su hijo, para sacarlo adelante. Iba a ser muy difícil. Un duro trabajo. La mayor prueba que tuviera que pasar en la vida. El mayor obstáculo que sobrepasar y el que más alto estaba para poder saltar. **

**De repente se encontró llorando otra vez y se dijo a sí misma que así no podía continuar, que tenía que levantar cabeza, salir de su cuarto y despejarse, divertirse un poco. No podía amargarse por Harry Potter, además él ya encontraría su merecido, de eso ella se iba a ocupar personalmente, no se iba a ir de rositas tan fácilmente habiendo hecho lo que había hecho.**

**Y con esos pensamientos, se secó las lágrimas, abrió su armario, cogió una falda algo corta negra, una camisa holgada de trasparencias blanca y un sujetador muy sexy negro. Se cambió, se puso también unas medias de su tono de piel y unas de rejilla negra encima, después se puso unas botas blancas de no demasiado tacón, pues aunque quería desfasar sabía que estaba embarazada. **

**Después se maquilló un poco, cogió su capa y salió de su cuarto. Lo que no sabía es que en la Sala Común se iba a encontrar con la causa de sus males. No le quiso mirar, pasó por su lado mostrando la mayor indiferencia posible, haciendo de tripas corazón y parecer fuerte.**

**-Se dice hola eh.-Hermione no contestó, pero sí que se paró. No se esperaba que Harry la hablara.-¿Dónde vas?**

**-No te importa.**

**-Cierto, no me importa.**

**-Pues ya está.-y Hermione volvió a andar.**

**-Sólo una cosa: vas muy tapada ¿no? si sales a ligar así no…-Harry se tuvo que callar y comerse sus palabras tragando saliva pues Hermione se había dado la vuelta y se había desabrochado la capa, mostrando así su vestimenta.**

**-¿Has cambiado de opinión Potter?**

**-…**

**-Eso querrá decir que sí.-y se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque con el corazón hecho pedazos y un vacío en el alma. **

**-"Estaba preciosa. Muy sexy. ¿Dónde va así? Ella no es así, joder soy un tonto, pero es que con esas circunstancias yo no podía seguir con la relación, no puedo seguir con la relación, sé que soy un egoísta, pero… joder soy tonto."-y unas lágrimas emanaron de su bonitos ojos, los cuales parecían haber perdido el brillo, la ilusión.-"Tengo la sensación de haberme hecho mayor de repente, y no lo puedo evitar."

* * *

**

**Hermione se dirigió al campo de Quiddicht. Parecía que ya había acabado y por las caras de desilusión de los Ravenclaw, Slytherin debía haber ganado el partido. Hermione caminaba en dirección a ninguna parte, sin rumbo fijo, sólo caminaba. Se paró y miró a su alrededor. Fijó su mirada en dos jóvenes que estaban hablando, una de ellas su peor pesadilla. Eran Cho y Draco. No sabía de qué estaban hablando, tampoco la importaban, seguramente sería algo referente al partido.**

**-"Pero si es referente al partido… entonces ¿por qué Cho también está sonriendo? Bueno da igual, no importa."-Herms bajó su mirada, estaba allí de pie, sin saber que hacer, no sabía muy bien porque había salido, algo la había impulsado a salir, a salir de su encierro de aquel modo vestida, pero no sabía porqué. Bueno sí lo sabía, para sacar de su vida a Harry, para hacerle sufrir tanto como él a ella. Se podía definir en una palabra… venganza.**

**Hermione volvió a subir la vista para ver a Cho y Malfoy, y para su sorpresa los dos ya no estaban juntos. Sólo veía a Draco, a un Draco que se dirigía a ella, que se acercaba a ella con paso decidido y sonrisa en sus labios. **

**-"¿Qué querrá éste ahora?"-pensó la castaña. Al final Draco al poco rato llegó hasta donde estaba Hermione. **

**-Hola Granger¿qué haces tan solita aquí?**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?**

**-¿Qué pasa, que no puedo venir a saber que hace una chica tan guapa como tú aquí tan sola?.-Hermione levantó la ceja, no entendía muy bien a qué venían las palabras de Malfoy.**

**-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo también, y no tengo ganas de nada ahora mismo.**

**-¿De nada? Vamos Granger que es sábado, somos jóvenes, hay que disfrutar que la vida pasa.**

**-¿Quién eres y qué haces en el cuerpo de Malfoy?.-dijo Hermione sin poder evitar sonreír.**

**-¿Acaso no es cierto lo que digo?**

**-Hombre si razón tienes toda la del mundo, pero no sé, es raro escuchar ciertas cosas de tu boca.**

**-Hay muchas más cosas que se hacen con la boca, y que yo personalmente, hago muy bien.-Draco concluyó la frase con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada tentadora, fijando su vista en los ojos de Hermione.**

**-Joder pues gracias por decírmelo, si no me lo llegas a decir ya no duermo esta noche. Estaba yo dándole vueltas todo el rato¿hará o no hará Malfoy las cosas bien con la boca?**

**-Vaya, vaya, si parece que Granger domina la ironía.**

**-Pues sí, ya ves, hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe de mí.**

**-Simplemente por tu osadía te voy a proponer una cosa¿vale?**

**-A ver, ilumíname con tus palabras.-Malfoy sonrió.**

**-Hay una fiesta en la Sala Común de Slytherin por nuestro gran partido¿quieres venir?**

**-¿Yo¿A Slyherin? Tú estás loco, yo allí no voy ni muerta.**

**-Oye, que no comemos.**

**-¿Ah las serpientes no comen?**

**-No si no quieren.**

**-Ya…**

**-Vamos Hermione, creo que te has peleado con Potter, pues que mejor manera de olvidar que una gran fiesta de desfase total.**

**-En primer lugar, no eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer, y en segundo¿cómo narices sabes lo de Harry? Ah, y también… ¿Hermione¿Quién te ha dado derecho para llamarme por mi nombre?**

**-Tranquila, sosiega un poquito. Iré punto por punto. Primero, vale tienes razón no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, pero es que no lo estaba haciendo, solamente te proponía una opción, un opción porque te he visto triste, porque se nota en tus ojos que has llorado, y bueno pues para que te animaras; segundo, no sé de ningún modo lo de Potter, es sólo que ato cabos, estás sola y muy triste, pues imagino que te ha pasado algo con ése-dijo mintiendo- Y bueno llamarte Hermione… ¿no es tu nombre?.-Hermione sonrió, la verdad es que Malfoy tenía razón. Se le quedo mirando. Parecía otro. Parecía una persona normal, pese a ser… Malfoy. ¡Hasta estaba sudando del partido! La castaña sonrió ante sus pensamientos.-¿No dices nada?**

**-Es que… tienes razón.**

**-Gracias por reconocerlo, pensé que no lo ibas a hacer. Bueno y entonces¿qué dices, vienes a la fiesta?**

**-No sé… yo sola no puedo ir, no me van a dejar entrar.**

**-No vas a ir sola mujer, vienes conmigo.**

**-"Definitivamente éste no es Malfoy. Está muy raro. Está hasta atractivo… ¿Hermione pero qué dices¡Qué es Malfoy!..."**

**-Vamos anda di que sí, si te lo vas a pasar muy bien, de verdad. Yo me voy a cambiar y luego te espero para que te cambi…-Hermione se abrió la capa como había hecho hacía un rato con Harry.**

**-¿Me cambie? Creo que eso ya está hecho.**

**-Bueno pues entonces la que me tendrá que esperar serás tú, si no te importa claro.**

**-Es que hace frío.**

**-Puedes entrar al vestuario.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tranquila, hay como una sala con unos bancos donde no se ve nada que pueda molestarte.**

**-¿Molestarme?.-dijo con una sonrisa con mucha picardía. **

**-Uy, uy, uy… pero qué peligro tienes.**

**-Más del que tú te imaginas. "¿Pero qué haces Herms? Estás tonteando con Malfoy. Esto no está bien, es… es… es Malfoy. Espera un momento, éste parece que tiene ganas de guerra y¿cuál sería una buena venganza para Harry? Que yo me líe con su peor enemigo, con la persona que más repulsión le produce… quizás no sea tan mala idea esa de ir a la fiesta…". ¿Sabes?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que me parece que sí que voy a ir a esa fiesta, creo que me lo puedo pasar muy bien allí¿tú no?**

**-Va a ser una gran noche.**

**-La mejor de tu vida¿vamos al vestuario?**

**-Vamos.

* * *

**

**-Y¿has visto a Herms?**

**-No, no la he visto. Tampoco he querido subir a verla, debe estar hecha polvo.**

**-Joder es que también Harry… ¿te ha dicho por qué la ha dejado?**

**-Pues no, no me lo ha querido decir. Me ha dicho que es lo que tenía que hacer, que él tenía sus razones.**

**-¿Nada más¿No ha dicho nada más?**

**-Pues no, no ha dicho nada más.**

**-Pobre Herms, ahora voy a buscar a Ginny y subimos las dos a verla. Pobrecilla, con lo que ella quiere a Harry… Ron, de verdad, tú amigo es un…**

**-Eh, que también es tu amigo, y tampoco podemos juzgar nada, no sabemos l que ha pasado.**

**-Herms estaba muy rara últimamente. Seguro que se olía lo que iba a pasar.**

**-¡Cómo puedes decir eso Luna! Pero si últimamente estaban genial, muy juntos, siempre iban los dos… estaban mejor que nunca.**

**-Las apariencias engañan Ron, las apariencias engañan.**

**-No sé.**

**-Pobre Mione, ella no se merece esto.**

**-Oye que Harry tampoco está lleno de júbilo y alegría, no es que sea el alma de la fiesta, de hecho no está para ninguna fiesta. Le he notado muy triste, deprimido.**

**-Oh sí claro, pobre Harry, que lástima nos da…-dijo con sarcasmo Luna.**

**-Luna, te repito que no somos nadie para juzgar. No nos podemos meter en cosas de pareja, nos tenemos que limitar a ser amigos, a apoyar y no a calificar a nadie de bueno o malo¿vale?**

**-Sí, si eso es cierto, pero Ron, mírame a los ojos y dime que no piensas que Harry ha hecho algo y por eso han cortado.**

**-Luna, él ha sido el que ha cortado, a lo mejor la que ha hecho algo malo es Hermione y por eso Harry la ha dejado.**

**-Ron…**

**-Joder Luna, piénsalo un momento, si Harry hubiera hecho algo malo-Luna le cortó.**

**-Como liarse con Cho.**

**-¿A qué viene ese ahora?**

**-Vamos Ron, Herms siempre sospechó de eso, y la verdad es que pinta tiene, y posible es.**

**-Conozco a Harry, y sé que no.**

**-Muy seguro estás tú…**

**-Bueno déjame seguir con lo que estaba diciendo.**

**-Vale, sigue.**

**-Si Harry hubiera hecho algo malo, Hermione hubiera sido la que hubiera dejado la relación¿o no?**

**-Sí, pero…**

**-Déjame seguir, pues ya está.**

**-¿Ya está, qué?**

**-Pues que también hay que pensar en la posibilidad de que si Harry ha sido el que ha cortado con la relación, Hermione puede haber sido la que haya metido la pata.**

**-¿Me estás diciendo qué Hermione se ha liado con otro tío? Venga hombre.**

**-Pues sí, sé que es extraño, que es Hermione, lo sé, pero si somos jueces con Harry, Hermione debe ser juzgada en las mismas circunstancias que él.**

**-Eso lo dices porque Harry es tu mejor amigo, nada más, porque sino dirías lo mismo que yo, que es imposible que Hermione esté con otro tío porque ella está superenamorada de Harry.- Ron giró la cabeza, y contempló asombrado algo que jamás pensó ver.**

**-¿Estás muy segura no?**

**-Pues claro.**

**-Pues mira hacia tu izquierda un momento y dime qué es lo que ves?-Luna miró con pesadez y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como su boca.**

**-No… no puede ser… es imposible… **

**-Pues lo estás viendo tan claramente como yo.**

**-Ya, pero es que… Hermione está con Malfoy, y ése la lleva de la cintura.**

**-Has visto como siempre hay cosas ocultas.**

**-Joder… no me lo puedo creer. Anda vamos a ver a Harry, pobrecillo.**

**-¿Ahora es pobrecillo?**

**-Pues sí¿qué pasa?**

**-Nada, nada, que eres muy veleta. Cambias mucho de opinión. **

**-Ya lo sé. Anda vamos, que además hace frío. Ron voy a necesitar un psicólogo para que me ayude con el trauma queme va suscitar las imágenes que he visto. Madre mía, Hermione y Malfoy, pero si es que suena a historia de terror.**

**-Tranquila Luna, tranquila, para mí también ha sido un sock, acabo de ver a mi mejor amiga en actitud muy cariñosa con Draco Malfoy, a mi mejor amiga, a Hermione con es hurón. Esta noche no voy a poder dormir.**

**-Hubiera sido peor verlos besarse o algo así¿no?**

**-No me pongas supuestos por favor, que al final me da algo. Vamos para el castillo anda.

* * *

**

**-¿Estás seguro de que me van a dejar pasar? Porque la verdad es que yo muy claro no lo tengo. **

**-Conmigo claro, eso nunca lo pongas en duda. Si tú eres mi pareja¿cómo te van a dejar pasar?**

**-¿Soy tu pareja?**

**-Por lo menos a esta fiesta¿o no?**

**-Hombre mirado así…**

**-Pues ya está.-dijo Malfoy pasando su mano por la cintura de Hermione.**

**-¿Qué haces Malfoy?**

**-Si eres mi pareja tendremos que comportarnos como si lo fueras.**

**-¿No hemos quedado en que pareja de fiesta?**

**-Sí… pero…**

**-No hay peros Malfoy.**

**-Vamos no seas así guapa, y por favor llámame Draco, es mi nombre por si no lo sabes.-la castaña sonrió.**

**-Bueno por esta noche nos comportaremos como amigos. Total pareces ser el único que me trata como tal, pese a no serlo.**

**-Exacto como amigos. Sólo una cosa…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Amigos con derecho a roce?**

**-No juegues con tu suerte Malf… Draco.**

**-Sólo era una simple pregunta.**

**-A la que yo te he respondido.**

**-¿Entonces no tengo posibilidades no?**

**-Nunca se puede decir de esta agua no beberé… pero es que para ti esta fuente está seca.-Draco rió.**

**-Bueno, te aseguro que aunque la posibilidad sea muy, pero que muy, remota, la aprovecharé.**

**-Muy seguro estás de ti mismo¿no?**

**-Ya ves. Vamos es por aquí.

* * *

**

**Al final llegaron a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Todos miraron con una mezcla de curiosidad, desprecio y sorpresa a Hermione, pero nadie se atrevió a reprimirle nada a Malfoy, nadie osó a abrir la boca para recalcar que Hermione era una griffindor, y además era de origen muggle. Malfoy significaba respeto, significaba que lo que él hiciera estaba bien, sobretodo porque si alguien le llevaba la contraria sabía que lo pagaría bien caro…

* * *

**

**Harry estaba solo en la Sala Común de Griffindor, contemplaba el fuego. Sus ojos brillaban no solamente por la textura cristalina que ofrecen las lágrimas, sino también por los reflejos dorados, cobrizos y anaranjados que daban las llamas de la chimenea. El ojiverde no había podido dejar de llorar todo ese tiempo. Se sentía muy solo, vacío. Echaba mucho de menos a Hermione, pero después de lo que sabía no podía, era demasiado para él, no sabía como podía afrontar aquel problema de Hermione; porque sí, para Harry era solamente problema de Hermione. De ella únicamente, para Harry él no tenía anda que ver.**

**La quería con todo su alma, pero aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, era demasiado, era muy joven para tener que acarrear con un problema que de pequeño no tenía nada.**

**Su soledad la rompieron Ron y Luna cuando llegaron. Harry no les respondió al saludo, estaba callado, no quería decir nada. Luna y Ron se sentaron uno a cada lado del ojiverde, pero Harry parecía seguir sin reaccionar. Luna le cogió una mano.**

**-Harry no sabes como lo siento.-dijo la ravenclaw.**

**-Sí, tío, lo siento ante me he pasado, no sabía que la cosa fuese tan grave.-dijo Ron y ante esas palabras Harry sí que reaccionó.**

**-"¿Cómo se ha enterado de la causa de que haya dejado a Hermione?" ¿Tú qué sabes?**

**-Todo. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.**

**-Yo también lo he visto.-dijo Luna. **

**-¿Visto¿El qué?**

**-Pues a Hermione con Malfoy.-dijo Ron como la cosa más obvia.-Y tío, es que encima con ese hurón… lo de Hermione no tiene nombre.-Harry seguía sin entender nada. **

**-Mione es mi amiga, pero lo que ha hecho me ha dejado muy asombrada. No sé como ha podido hacerte eso, y encima con ése.**

**-Esperad un momento¿de qué estáis hablando¿Creéis que he dejado a Herms porque me ha sido infiel con Malfoy?**

**-Claro¿no es por eso?-dijo Ron.**

**-Pues no.**

**-Pero nosotros la acabamos de ver yéndose con él, y Malfoy la tenia cogida por la cintura.-aquellas palabras fueron cuchillos en el corazón de Harry. **

**-Pues os aseguro que esa no es la razón…**

**-Lo siento tío, pensé que como lo habías dejado tú pues que ella habría tenido que hacer algo, porque tú la quieres y no la has dejado porque ya no sientas lo mismo.**

**-Hermione tiene un problema, y ese problema es el que me ha hecho cortar con la relación.**

**-¿Qué le pasa a Herms?.-dijo Luna preocupada.**

**-Eso da igual, es una cosa nuestra, bueno suya, que da igual. ¿Me podéis explicar es de Malfoy?-Ron y Luna se miraron con cara de que habían metido la pata, pero que ya no iban a poder salir de esa situación tan fácilmente. **

**-Pues eso, lo que ha dicho Luna que los hemos visto ahora juntos. Han salido de los vestuarios de los slytherin's y se han ido andando hacia la puerta del castillo. No sé dónde iban.**

**-Harry lo siento, no debimos meternos, pero es que…**

**-Tranquila luna, además esto me hace plantearme algunas cosas…**

**-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Ron.**

**-Nada, cosas.**

**Ron y Luna sabían que iba a ser inútil intentar sacarle algo a Harry, el ojiverde era una caja fuerte, nuca decía más de lo que quería, sabía guardarse para sí todo lo que no quería que los demás supiesen. Para cambiar de tema Harry preguntó acerca de otra cosa.**

**-¿Quién ha ganado el partido al final?**

**-Slytherin.-dijo Ron.-Ahora lo estarán celebrando.**

**-Han ganado por sólo veinte puntos, 200-180 pero que se le va a hacer…**

**-Luna, Ravenclaw ha jugado muy bien, y además limpio, cosa que no pueden decir los slytherin's¿verdad Harry?**

**-Estarán celebrando.-dijo Harry en bajo.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ya se dónde iba Hermione con Malfoy.**

**-¿Ah sí?.-dijo Luna.**

**-Sí, se ha ido a la fiesta de Slytherin.**

**-Pero¿la van a dejar entrar?.-dijo Ron.**

**-Va con Malfoy¿tú qué crees?**

**-Pero¿qué pinta Hermione en una fiesta de los serpientes?-dijo Luna.**

**-¿Hermione en una fiesta de Slytherin¿Qué me he perdido?.-preguntó una desconcertada Ginny que bajaba por las escaleras.**

**-Hola hermanita, ahora no preguntes,.**

**-Eso tía, luego te cuento.**

**-No¿qué pasa¿Qué hace Herms en una fiesta de Slytherin¿Harry me lo puedes explicar?**

**-Pues no. Que te lo explique tu amiguita de primera mano cuando vuelva. Yo me voy a la cama. Adiós.-y se fue con una expresión en la cara difícil de definir. Ginny se sentó al lado de Luna.**

**-¿Qué le pasa?**

**-Harry ha cortado con Hermione.**

**-¡Qué?**

**-Pues eso.**

**-Contarme, porque no entiendo nada.**

**-Pues anda que nosotros…-dijo Ron.**

**-Luna, dime todo lo que sepas, pobre Hermione.**

**-Cuando te cuente no sé si vas a pensar igual.

* * *

**

**-¿Qué quieres tomar¿Algo fuerte?-preguntó Draco a la castaña.**

**-Eh…**

**-Seguro que sí, voy a por ello.**

**-"Bueno da igual, luego lo que me traiga lo hechizo para que no tenga alcohol."-pensó Hermione mientras se sentaba en una silla y miraba a su alrededor como todos la observaban con desdén. No confiaban en ella, eso se notaba desde lejos. Seguro que pensaban que ella estaba allí espiando o algo parecido. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, y buscó con la mirada a Malfoy. El chico estaba de espaladas frente a la mesa de la bebida, estaba hablando con otro compañero, con otro Slytherin, probablemente de ella, pensaba Hermione. Se quedó mirando a Malfoy un momento. Tenía que reconocer que el chico estaba muy bien. Estaba muy bueno, pero es que era Malfoy. No se podía creer que de veras estuviera pensando que una de las personas, por no decir la que más, la había vejado desde su inicio en el colegio, estaba muy bien. A ella nunca le había importado el físico de aquel modo. Siempre buscaba que el interior fuese lo que enamorara, nunca había estado con un chico porque estuviera muy bueno, pero ahora esa posibilidad su cabeza la estaba barajando para con Malfoy. **

**Mientras en la mesa de la bebida, el amigo de Malfoy le intentaba sonsacar las razones por las que había llevado a la casa de los sangre limpia a Granger.**

**-Pero tío, no entiendo porqué la has traído, ella no pinta nada aquí.**

**-John, me da igual lo que pienses, yo sé lo que hago¿vale?**

**-Pero…**

**-No hay peros¿o me vas a decir tú lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer?-dijo Draco mirándole fijamente a los ojos. **

**-No, yo nunca haría eso, pero ¿no has pensado que ella podría estar aquí para espiar o algo parecido?**

**-A ver, como te explico… eso no puede ser, porque ella no quería venir, la he traído yo porque yo la he convencido de que venga.**

**-¿La has hechizado o algo?**

**-No, no digas tonterías, ha venido por su propia voluntad.**

**-Sólo digo que cuando Potter se entere de que has traído a su novia a Slyhterin…**

**-En primer lugar potter no me miedo, en segundo no tiene ése que hacer nada pues -Granger ya no es su novia.**

**-¿No?**

**-No.**

**-Pues no lo sabía.-dijo John.**

**-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, y que nunca sabrás. Y bueno tío te dejo que allí tengo a una preciosidad esperándome.**

**-La verdad es que está muy buena.**

**-¿No me digas? No me había dado cuenta.-los dos rieron.- A ver si cae.**

**-Ya me contarás.**

**-Adiós.-y Malfoy se acercó a Hermione.**

**-Has tardado mucho.**

**-Ese imbécil que me ha entretenido. O siento.**

**-No pasa nada.**

**-Toma, espero que sea de tu gusto.**

**-Seguro que sí.**

**-Draco.-llamó alguien al rubio. Era Pakirson. **

**-¿Qué?.-dijo Draco y los dos se pusieron a hablar diciéndose las cosas al oído, momento que Hemrione aprovechó para conjurar la bebida que Malfoy la había llevado. **

**Draco bebió muchísimo esa noche, estaba cansado por el partido, pero no era lo que parecía. Hermione se sorprendió al ver como bailaba el chico, no lo hacía mal. El chico no la dejó sola en ningún momento. Bailó toda la noche muy pegadito a ella desprendiendo en su aliento un fuerte olor a alcohol. Se vez en cuando a Draco se le fue la mano con el cuerpo de Hermione. Al principio ella se resistió y hasta le dio una pequeña bofetada; pero al final, y pese a que ella no había probado ni una sola gota de alcohol, se dejó llevar mucho dejando que Malfoy se sobrepasara bastante.

* * *

**

**Harry tirado en su cama no podía dormir. No hacía más que darle vueltas al hecho de que Hemrione, su Hermione, la chica de sus sueños, la mujer de su vida… Herms estaba en una fiesta con Malfoy, y dios sólo sabía lo que podría pasar allí.**

**-"¿Pero cómo puede ella estar con ese gilipollas? Ese siempre la ha tratado fatal. Ella siempre le ha odiado¿cómo puede ahora irse con él¿Cómo puede irse con el enemigo¿Cómo es capaz de traicionarnos de tal modo¡Cómo es capaz de hacer eso? Ellos dos se odian, ellos dos no se soportan. Pero bueno, del amor al odio sólo hay un paso, así que al contrario también debe ser igual. Pero ¿qué dices Harry¡Cómo puedes habar de amor estando hablando de Hermione y de Malfoy! Son conceptos que en la misma frase no pueden ir, es inimaginable. Ella no puede estar con él. Está enfadada nada más, quiere olvidarse de mí, no puede estar con ése… no puede."-las lágrimas y la rabia volvieron a inundar a Harry.

* * *

**

**Hermione se despertó pesadamente. Abrió despacio los párpados. No sabía donde estaba. Se restregó un poco los ojos y miró hacia su alrededor. Estaba claro que no estaba en su habitación. Aquella tenía muchos motivos plateados y verdes. Había serpientes por todos lados. Hermione empezó a recordar y se empezó a asustar. Miró a su lado. Había alguien. Ese alguien estaba tapado y no veía quién era. Tragó saliva y levantó las sabanas y la colcha. Era un chico, un chico que estaba desnudo, un chico desnudo y rubio con ella en la misma cama. Se acercó para ver su rostro, aunque ya sabía quién era, estaba segura de quién era, pero quería asegurarse. En efecto, era Malfoy.**


	7. Nuevo miembro en la familia

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión._

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

**CAPÍTULO 7: NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAMILIA**

Hermione no se podía creer que aquello no fuese un sueño. Estaba en la cama con Malfoy. Él estaba totalmente desnudo y ella solo llevaba el tanga puesto.

- "¿Cómo me he podido acostar con él¿Cómo he sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa? Un momento Herms¿te has acostado con Malfoy?"-Hermione estaba muy dudosa. Realmente no tenía pruebas concluyentes de que hubiese pasado algo con Draco. Ella no se acordaba de nada y no había bebido, por lo que las lagunas en los recuerdos que producen a menudo las resacas estaban descartadas. Estaba claro, si no se acordaba, no había pasado. Entonces recordó. Solamente había dormido con él. Había acompañado a Draco a su habitación por la borrachera que llevaba en el cuerpo y al final lo había tenido que duchar. La había desvestido, despejado un poco, y metido en la cama. Ella al ducharlo se había mojado la ropa, y se la había quitado. El cansancio que inundaba su cuerpo la había hecho sentarse un poco en la cama, y al final se debía haber quedado dormida. No podía haber pasado nada más, por suerte.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Una cosa era que querer que Harry sufriera, que lo pasara mal, y otra muy distinta compartir su intimidad, su propio cuerpo, con Malfoy. Eso era algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Bastante iba a tener con aparentar que sentía algo por el slytherin, suficiente iba a ser tener que besarlo y aparentar ser pareja.

- "Un momento¿y si él no quiere ser mi pareja? Si eso no resulta todo lo planeado se vendrá abajo…"

Movimientos en la cama hicieron que la castaña dejara a un lado sus pensamientos. Malfoy se estaba despertando. Hermione no sabía cual iba a ser la reacción de Draco al verla allí con él, y al verse así mismo desnudo. Herms esperó mirándolo y por fin Draco giró la cabeza y la miró. La miró como pudo a los ojos. Su cara no tenía expresión alguna. Hermione se estaba empezando a asustar un poco. Draco era poderoso y no sabía si aquello le iba a hacer mucha gracia. Para sorpresa de la castaña, Draco sonrió, se acercó a su rostro y la besó en los labios suavemente.

- Buenos días, preciosa.

- Buenos días.-dijo Hermione aparentando serenidad.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Eh, esto, bien.

- Me alegro. Yo me encuentro un poco mal, la resaca, pero bueno espero haber estado ayer a la altura contigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Hombre, yo no me acuerdo por desgracia de nada, pero no hay que ser muy listo para saber que entre tú y yo pasó algo anoche. Yo estoy desnudo y tú no tienes mucha ropa que digamos. Así que solo espero que te gustara.

- Sí, fue sublime.-mintió Hermione.

- Me alegro, es una lástima no acordarme.

- Sí una lástima porque fue fantástico.

- Hombre… podemos hacer algo para que tenga recuerdos íntimos entre tú y yo ¿no?

- Draco, no creo que eso sea una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué? Ya lo sabía, no te gustó. Joder es que estaba muy borracho, bebí mucho, yo…

- No, no es eso, es que no es el momento ¿vale?

- Vale.-y Malfoy la volvió a besar. Hermione se sentía muy extraña besando a Draco. El chico no besaba mal, de hecho sus labios sabían bien, y sabía lo hacía, pero eran tan distintos a los de Harry, no podía explicar con palabras lo que los labios y los besos de Harry la hacían sentir, Hermione sabía que ningún chico nunca la iba a poder hacer sentir del mismo modo que Harry. Lo amaba con toda su alma, pero él era un cabrón, había resultado ser muy mala persona, había resultado ser como todos los tíos, había sido… tampoco había palabras para describir lo que el ojiverde había hecho a Herms.

- Una cosita… ¿cómo se supone que voy a poder salir de aquí?

- Pues conmigo.

- Pero…

- No hay peros¿no eres mi chica?

- Ah¿soy tu chica?

- ¿Quieres serlo?

- "NUNCA". Claro amor.-Draco la miró extrañado.-¿Qué te pasa Draco?

- Nada, es que nadie me había tratado así, nadie me había dicho palabras bonitas.-por primera vez, Hermione sintió lástima por Malfoy. Nunca había pensado lo que debía ser tener por padres a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Aquello sí que tenía que ser una pesadilla.

- Lo siento, si no quieres que diga cosas así yo…

- No, tranquila, me ha gustado, no sé porqué pero me ha hecho sentir bien.-Hermione sonrió, y no fue una sonrisa forzada, fue una sonrisa que le salió del alma. La castaña le abrazó.

- Eres genial.

- Tú sí que eres genial princesa. Oye, una cosa.

- Dime.

- ¿Era tu primera vez?

- ¿El qué?-Draco la miró significativamente y la castaña comprendió. Se sintió un poco tonta al no haber sabido de qué estaba hablando Draco.- Pues siento decirte que no, no era mi primera vez.

- ¿Lo habías hecho con Potter no?

- Sí.

- Bueno, no te puedo decir nada, tampoco fue mi primera vez.

- "Pues menos mal, porque si supuestamente lo que hemos hecho era tu primera vez, seguías siendo virgen."

- Eso no es importante, lo importante es haber compartido eso juntos.

- Sí, supongo.

- ¿Supones?

- Sí, bueno, es que me gustaría acordarme. Acostarme contigo debe haber sido lo más grandioso del mundo.-Hermione se sonrojó-No te avergüences, que es la pura verdad.

- Bueno, pues así has aprendido que el alcohol en exceso es malo.

- Preferiría haberlo aprendido de otro modo.-dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

- Haberlo pensado antes.-dijo Hermione sonriendo. Nunca hubiese pensado que se sentiría a gusto con Malfoy, pero así era, y estaba muy sorprendida verdaderamente.

- Bueno preciosa¿te duchas tú primero o lo hago yo?

- No sé, me da igual.

- ¿Y si lo hacemos los dos juntos y así no hay discusiones?-preguntó Malfoy acercando su cuerpo al de Hermione y sonriéndola lo más sensualmente que podía.

- Draco…

- ¿Qué? Solamente era una propuesta.

- Ya, sólo una propuesta. Me ducho yo primero, tú descansa, que después de lo que has hecho esta noche debes estar muy agotado.

- Cansado estoy, me duele todo.

- ¿Ves? Pues ya está me ducho yo primero. –Herms se do cuenta de que solamente llevaba el tanga puesto e hizo ademán de llevarse consigo la sábana, Malfoy se podía quedar con la manta y la colcha; pero Draco hizo fuerza para que Hermione no pudiera coger la sábana.-¿Me dejas?- preguntó la castaña

- ¿Tienes pudor? Te recuerdo que lo hemos hecho esta noche, no te tienes porqué avergonzar de nada.

- Draco…

- Vamos Herms.-la castaña suspiró, tenía que aparentar que eran pareja, y en parte el slytherin tenía razón, si esa noche se habían acostado juntos no venía a cuento tanta vergüenza. Así que, suspiró intensamente y salió de la cama portando sobre su cuerpo solamente una pequeña prenda interior.

Draco la miró con lascivia. La devoró con la mirada. Sus ojos grises recorrieron con lujuria las curvas del cuerpo de Hermione. La observó mientras cogía su ropa para meterse al baño. Contemplo y analizó cada movimiento de su suave cuerpo. Realmente se asombró mucho, ya sabía que Hermione estaba muy buena, que tenía un buen cuerpo, pero verlo en vivo y en directo, desnudo, aquello era mucho más de lo que su mente, cuerpo y control podía soportar. Se mordió el labio y agarró las sábanas fuertemente. Hermione se paró a la puerta del baño girando la cabeza y tirándole un beso a Draco para finalmente entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Malfoy se tiró hacia atrás en la cama.

- "Draco te has tirado a semejante diosa y no te acuerdas. Has poseído su cuerpo, la has hecho tuya y no tienes ni un mísero recuerdo de la mejor experiencia de su vida. La lástima es que no fuera virgen, y encima que lo hiciera por primera vez con San Potter. No me jode no haber sido el primero, no me importa mucho que haya otros tíos antes de mí, pero que sólo haya habido un tío y ese haya sido Potter… ¡Cómo una chica como Granger puede haber estado con Potter? Pero qué le voy a hacer, todo el mundo comete errores… Pero es que ella es mucha mujer para ése, no se la merece, a la vista está que la ha dejado escapar, bueno, en eso tengo yo mucho que ver, yo y Cho… jajajaja. Aunque no sé porqué tengo la sensación de que ha sido Harry el que la ha dejado, tendría que haber sido al revés… bueno da lo mismo, serán cosas mías, nada más, además el fin es el mismo esos dos ya no están juntos, y así Granger está libre… bueno ya no, ahora es mía, y yo sí que no la voy a dejar escapar."

Hermione mientras estaba en la ducha, debajo del agua, no dejaba de pensar.

- "Madre mía, tengo la sensación de que todo se me va a acabar yendo de las manos, no sé por qué… pero joder el plan no está mal, seguro que cuando Harry sepa que estoy con Malfoy se muere, aunque sea un cabrón, que yo me líe con Malfoy le tiene que matar, aunque solamente sea por todos los años de amistad, porque él perdió la virginidad conmigo…-bajó la mirada al recordar, pero la sacudió para echar de su mente esos pensamientos-Bueno que aunque sea por alguna pequeña cosita, que yo esté con Malfoy no le va a gustar nada de nada. Además yo estoy esperando un hijo suyo y no creo que le guste le idea de que un día éste sea criado por mortífagos… Pero ¿qué dices Herms¿Tu hijo criado por mortífagos¿Estás loca o qué? Estás desvariando demasiado, se te va mucho le pinza, debe ser el hambre que tienes."

Al final salió de la ducha vestida con la misma ropa en la se enfundó la tarde pasada.

- Guapa.

- Ciego.

- Bueno me voy a duchar yo¿me esperas aquí?

- Claro.- Malfoy cogió una sábana, se tapó con ella y salió de la cama.-Ah tú si puedes ¿no?-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, Draco se rió y se acercó a Herms y la dio un corto beso para después encerrarse en el baño.

- No tardo.-dijo Draco por detrás de la puerta.

- Vale. "Así yo me pongo a investigar un ratito por aquí a ver que encuentro."

Hermione empezó a observar su alrededor. Verdaderamente no se podía negar que aquella habitación era de unos slytherins. Todo estaba repleto de motivos verdes, plateados. La habitación irradiaba por sus cuatro costados un aire siniestro, había muchos dibujos, fotografías, figuras… de serpientes. Observó las mesas, estaban desornadas, con muchos pergaminos, libros viejos y demás, aunque había una que llamó su atención. Tenía algo que le hizo acercarse, se dio cuenta de que era la de Malfoy. La miró con detenimiento, intentando encontrar algo, no sabía qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que en esa mesa había algo, esa mesa era atrayente, había algo, algo maléfico, y ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Al final volvió a girar la vista y vio que las camas de los compañeros de Draco estaban hechas, nadie había dormido con ellas.

- "Hombre la verdad, es que me alegro bastante de ello, que vergüenza. Pero bueno Hermione, tienes que aprender a que te vean con Malfoy, después de todo va a ser tu novio. ¡Ay, pero qué mal suena! Yo, novia de un Malfoy. Una hija de muggles novia de un hijo de mortífagos… Esto es muy raro, pero bueno tienes que sobreponerte, todo por hacer pagar a Harry lo que ha hecho. Para otra vez que se piense mejor lo que hace antes de destrozar la vida de las personas."

Hermione siguió mirando la habitación, en una esquina vio una estatua algo grande de una serpiente, se acercó. Era un basilisco. Un escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquel segundo curso… muy atrás quedaba ya. Recordó todas las aventuras, todas las emociones, todo lo que había pasado al lado de Harry. Recordó cómo ese curso había estado tan preocupada por Harry. No sabía muy bien por qué, aún no se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba con toda su alma, de hecho ese año ella estaba "enamorada" de Lockhart (no recuerdo si se escribe así, pero lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo ahora mismo, sorry); no sabía por qué había estado tan preocupada por Harry ese curso, no había sido el mismo tipo de preocupación que había tenido el curso anterior con todo lo de la piedra filosofal. Ella misma no había temido por su vida, había temido por la de Harry, había temido que le ocurriese algo, ella siempre le creyó con todo, y no quería que le pasara nada malo, quería protegerlo en la medida que pudiera, y como ella sabía que era buena con los libros, buscando información; por ello, ella se puso manos a la obra, buscó todo, y encontró la forma de no morir con el basilisco, la encontró por Harry, no por ella, la encontró por proteger a su mejor amigo, por protegerle a él por proteger al que sin duda era, había sido y sería el hombre de su vida.

- "Herms, él no va a salir de tu vida tan fácilmente como crees, le quieres demasiado como para eso, es cierto que él se ha portado muy mal, que ha sido muy cabrón, pero lo que él haya hecho no te va a borrar lo que sientes por él de la noche a la mañana. Ahora sólo lo que puedo hacer es vengarme, que él sufra como yo, que lo pase mal, que no pueda aguantar la rabia, que todo se le revuelva por dentro cuando me vea. Se va a arrepentir de haberme dejado tirada como una colilla, estando embarazada de él, teniendo en mi vientre un hijo suyo, albergando dentro de mí a nuestro hijo, que en mi interior esté creciendo el fruto de nuestro amor… o bueno de lo que tuviéramos."

- ¿Es bonito verdad?-dijo Draco que acababa de salir de la ducha. Hermione se sobresaltó un poquito.

- Hombre, bonito, bonito, pues no, porque qué quieres que te diga muchos buenos recuerdos no es que me traiga esta cosa.-malfoy se rió y se acercó a ella. Solamente llevaba puesta una toalla en la cintura.

- Siento que te pongas así, siento que hayas pasado por esas cosas.

- No tienes que sentir nada.-dijo la castaña dándose la vuelta y mirando asombrada el panorama que tenía a su lado.

- Pero sí es que es verdad. Pero ahora.-dijo y la abrazó.-puedes estar tranquila, ahora no te va a pasar nada, ahora sí que estás segura en nuestro mundo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.-preguntó Hermione

- …-Draco no dijo nada, se quedó callado. Había metido de algún modo la pata.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.

- Draco, dime una cosa¿qué has querido decir con eso de qué ahora sí que estoy segura en nuestro mundo¿Antes no lo estaba¿Es por qué soy muggle?

- No te enfades Herms, tú eres especial, y la verdad es que tú no tienes la culpa de ser una…-rectificó- de haber nacido en el seno de una familia muggle. Joder, para que te voy a mentir a ti, tú no eres como todos los demás, que piensan que no pasa nada.

- Exacto, y sé muchas cosas, como puedes imaginar.-Draco bajó la mirada.-Mírame.-el rubio lo hizo.-Explícame tus palabras de antes.

- Hermione, tú sabes quién es mi padre, quién es mi familia, tú lo sabes¿verdad?

- Pues claro, son mortífagos.

- Bueno también sabes como es lógico adivinar que la segunda guerra ha comenzado.

- Lo sé¿y a eso te referías¿a qué ya estoy en el bando adecuado¿Qué con mis amigos y la gente que quiero corría peligro¿Qué vosotros vais a ganar? Venga Malfoy, eso no te lo crees ni tú.

- Otra vez me llamas por el apellido…

- Lo siento, pero es que…

- Mira Hermione, yo no puedo renegar de mi familia, precisamente por eso, porque son mi familia. Pero además, pues sí verdaderamente creo que nosotros vamos a ganar, que vamos a ordenar este mundo, el mundo mágico, el mundo de los magos, y como no hemos podido hacerlo por las buenas, pues hay que hacerlo por las malas, no es nada más.

- Ya, no sé si a mí me va eso¿sabes?-Hermione hizo intención de irse, pero el brazo fuerte de Draco se lo impidió.

- Eso no lo puedes saber si no lo pruebas.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiero probarlo?

- Vale, eso no lo has dicho, pero hay que probarlo todo. Y escúchame un momento, dónde has estado todo este tiempo parece que no has salido muy bien parada¿por qué no ver otras opciones y ver si son mejores? Nunca se puede juzgar otras cosas sin verlas por ti misma.

- Pero…

- No hay peros, Hermione en serio¿tú te ves capaz de ayudar y defender a Harry en estos momentos?.-la castaña no respondió, sólo bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva. Ella sabía que estaba mal lo que se la estaba pasando por la cabeza, sabía que no debía pensar esas cosas, pero una parte de sí misma quería que Harry lo pasara mal, quería verlo destrozado, quería que lo pasara mal… Draco tenía razón, no podía ayudar a Harry, no podía estar a su lado codo con codo, dando su apoyo y aportando sus conocimientos y habilidades mágicas.- ¿Estás muy callada no? Eso creo que es porque te has dado cuenta de que tengo razón.

- Tal vez sea por eso…-Draco la abrazó.

- Ya verás, te aseguro que te no te arrepentirás de nada.

- Draco yo aún no he dicho anda, no he tomado una decisión,

- Estoy seguro de que tomarás la correcta, que sabrás elegir.

- Pero Draco, yo soy una hija de muggles, no voy a ser aceptada entre tu gente.

- Tú te lo mereces, tú serás aceptada, te lo aseguro.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.-la dio un suave y dulce beso y terminó sonriéndola mirándola a los ojos.- Voy a vestirme y ya nos vamos a desayunar ¿vale? Necesitamos reponer fuerzas.-dijo al slytherin guiñando un ojo.

- "Mione se acerca tu sentencia. Uff allá vamos."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Harry tienes que comer algo, no puedes quedarte encerrado todo el día.

- Sí, sí puedo.-contestó el ojiverde que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa desde el día anterior.

- No, no puedes. Joder tío, vamos, vamos a desayunar al Gran Comedor, tienes que airearte, llevas desde ayer aquí encerrado, te va a dar algo, por no salir y sobretodo por no comer.

- Ron, pero es que no quiero comer, ni quiero salir¿no me puedes entender un poquito?-Ron se acercó a la cama de Harry y se sentó junto a su amigo.

- Claro que te entiendo, pero Harry nunca te has hundido, nunca te has dejado superar, y no quiero que lo hagas ahora, por favor Harry sal, vamos a comer algo y si quieres luego volvemos a la habitación, pero sal un poco, vente con nosotros, no te vamos a dejar solo.

- Ron, ya sé que no me he hundido, pero en cosa de unos meses he perdido a Sirius y a Hermione, a la persona que más amo y amaré nunca.

- Harry¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Sí.

- Si tanto la amas¿se puede saber por qué narices la dejaste?

- No, no se puede saber, son cosas entre Hermione y yo.

- Bueno, pero al menos dime si es algo remediable, si es algo que se pueda arreglar.

- Me temo que no Ron, metí la pata hasta el fondo, me cegué, me asusté también y tomé una decisión. No sé si es equivocada o no, pero es la que tomé, y uno no puede arrepentirse de las decisiones que comete, porque cuando uno toma una decisión debe acarrear con las consecuencias de ésta, cuando se toma una decisión no puede haber marcha atrás.

- Pero…

- No Ron, las cosas son así, uno no puede ir tomando decisiones para luego decir que se cambia de opinión.

- Bueno Harry, sólo quiero saber una cosa, soy tu amigo y quiero saberlo. ¿Te arrepientes de haberla dejado? Aunque digas eso de las decisiones y todo eso… quiero q me contestes a mi pregunta.-el ojiverde levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a su amigo. No le salían las palabras, tenía un nudo en la garganta, y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

Ron no dijo nada, solamente le abrazó, sabía que Harry no aceptaría que él se metiera, y no lo podía hacer. Lo ocurrido era entre Harry y Herms, y por mucho que fuesen sus dos mejores amigos, en cosas de pareja nadie se debe meter. Al cabo de un rato, Harry se levantó.

- Bueno¿habrá que ir a comer algo no?.-dijo Harry y Ron sonrió.

- Sí, será lo mejor, que a mí me rugen ya las tripas.

- Ron, a ti siempre te rugen las tripas compañero.

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir algo?

- No, que va, yo solo digo la verdad, que eres muy glotón.

- ¡Oye!

- Pero es que es verdad, desde que te conozco siempre has sido así y…-y con esa absurda discusión estuvieron todo el camino hasta llegar al Gran Comedor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al Gran Comedor ya habían llegado Draco y Hermione. Los slytherin's se habían asombrado muchísimo al verlos juntos, pero el resto del colegio no se había quedado atrás. Todos miraban curiosos a la insólita pareja, a lo extraño que resultaba ver a Hermione Granger de la mano de Draco Malfoy.

La castaña tenía una horrible sensación, se sentía muy mal, miles de ojos la observaban, la juzgaban, la analizaban y aquella no era una buena sensación. Por primera vez comprendió como se debía de sentir Harry, como se debía de sentir el ojiverde cuando todo el mundo le conocía, cuando todos le miraban, cuando todos quería saberlo todo de él, lo acosaban, no le dejaban vivir. Siempre había apoyado a harry y había creído saber como se sentía, pero por primera vez sufrió en sus propias carnes lo que Harry Potter sentía todos los días.

- "Hermione¿qué haces pensado ahora en Harry? Ahora estás en el gran Comedor de la mano de Malfoy, bajo la mirada de… todos. ¿Por qué piensas en Harry?.-de repente su mirada de desvió a la puerta y vio que allí parados, también mirándola, estaban Ron y Harry.-"Harry."

Los dos mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos. Ron los miraba sin saber qué hacer. Harry y Herms se encontraban lejos, bastante lejos, pero aquello no importaba, se estaban mirando a los ojos. Él intentado entender y comprender lo que sus ojos habían visto, y también intentar leer en los ojos miel de Hermione qué hacía con malfoy. Ella, por su parte, le miraba intentando no llorar, intentando parecer serena, intentado parecer fuerte, que no se notara que lo que estaba haciendo no la gustaba, intentado ver en las brillantes esmeraldas de Harry una pequeña pizca de celos, una señal de rabia, algo, quería encontrar algo que la hiciera sentir que el enorme sacrificio que estaba haciendo, e iba a tener que hacer, daba sus frutos. Ninguno de los dos logró sus propósitos, no les dio tiempo, estaban demasiado conmocionados, todo había sido muy rápido y sus mentes no iban como debía ir.

Draco se dio cuenta de qué era lo que su novia estaba mirando y él también miró a Harry. Le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, cogió a Hermione por la cintura, la giró y la besó. Aquella imagen fue una puñalada en el pecho de Harry. Herms no se esperaba ese beso y la pilló por sorpresa, de tal forma que no hizo nada, ni para parar el beso ni para parecer ilusionada por tener los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, o por tener su lengua dentro de su boca.

El ojiverde bajó la vista. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, pero no iba a estar dispuesto a derramar ninguna. Pese a haberse equivocado dejando a Hermione, pese a haberse dejado llevar por los nervios y el susto, ahora había perdido a Herms, había perdido a su Mione para siempre, ella estaba con Malfoy y no podía hacer nada, no tenía pensado hacer absolutamente nada.

- Tío¿estás bien?-preguntó Ron pasando su brazo por el cuello de Harry.

- Sí, no pasa nada. Ella está con ése-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva lleno de odio a Draco- y no pasa nada.-Ron sabía que mentía, pero también sabía que Harry no quería hablar.

- ¿Nos vamos a sentar?

- Vamos.-y los dos caminaron en dirección a la mesa de Griffindor. El beso entre Hermione y Draco que había suscitado toda clase de cuchicheos, asombros y demás reacciones, ya había acabado, y la castaña había vuelto a dirigir su mirada hacia Harry, él cual caminaba cabizbajo, como sin vida. Hermione se sintió muy mal. Tuvo que reprimir su instinto de ir corriendo hacia a él y abrazarlo de besarlo, de perdonárselo todo, pero sabía que no tenía que hacer nada.

- Cariño, si quieres te puedes sentar conmigo en la mesa de los Slytherin, no tienes porque ir con esos.-la dijo draco, sacándola de su mundo de un plumazo.

- Vale, será lo mejor.

- Vamos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unas horas después en la Sala Común de Griffindor, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Luna hablaban sobre las novedades de Hermione.

- Tengo que decir, que no me creía lo de Herms, pero esta mañana ha quedado todo muy claro, me he quedado de piedra.-dijo la pelirroja.

- Gin, tranquila no eres la única estatua que se ha formado esta mañana en el Gran Comedor, yo creo que nadie se esperaba ver eso.-dijo Luna.

- Cariño, no es que nadie se esperara ver eso, es que es una locura, es que es algo casi irreal, algo que yo creo que por ninguna cabeza podía haber pasado nunca. Joder, que es que es Hermione, nuestra Hermione, con Draco Malfoy¿no veis lo mal que suenan esas palabras?.-respondió Ron. Ginny miró a Harry. El ojiverde no había abierto la boca respecto al tema de la castaña. Se le notaba ausente, como perdido, como queriendo parecer que no le afectaba anda, queriendo aparentar indiferencia, pero todos sabían que esa indiferencia era falsa, totalmente falsa, que solamente era un papel que estaba interpretando Harry para no parecer débil, para que no pareciera que le importaba, cuando la verdad era que el hecho de que Hermione estuviera saliendo con Malfoy le rompía el alma. Le hubiese dolido también que hubiese estado con cualquier otro, pero que le hubiera reemplazado tan rápidamente por Draco era aún peor, mucho más peor de lo que ya era que la mujer de su vida; la que había perdido por miedo y por no pensar las cosas detenidamente, estuviera con otro chico.

- Harry¡quieres hacer el favor de opinar!. No te quedes callado, saca lo que llevas dentro, lo que piensas, lo que sientes. No te lo guardes para ti mismo. No hagas eso, es mucho peor. Nosotros somos tus amigos y digas lo que digas te vamos a apoyar.-dijo Ginny.

- Ginny, por favor, no quiero hablar, este es un tema del que no quiero decir anda, no tengo que decir nada.

- Harry.-dijo Ron mirándolo a los ojos.-sabes perfectamente que tienes mucho que decir. Desahógate con nosotros, con quién mejor que tus amigos para hacerlo.

- Ron…-dijo Harry

- Ni Ron ni nada Harry. Él tiene razón, no puedes quedarte con todo eso dentro, no es bueno. Bastantes cosas pasas ya, y tienes que soportar como para albergar más dolor y más pena dentro de ti. No te digo que con decirlo duela menos, se te vaya a olvidar de repente, por decirnos lo que sientes no vas a ser inmune a que Hermione y Draco estén juntos, nunca diría eso porque estaría mintiendo, pero Harry te puedo asegurar que te quitarás un peso de encima, que te sentirás de algún modo liberado.-dijo Luna.

Harry quería explotar, quería decirles todo lo que llevaba sobre sus espaldas, quería decir de una vez por todas, todas esas cosas que atormentaban cada día. Quería decir que él iba a ser un asesino si no quería morir a manos de Voldemort, quería decir que llevaba esa carga con tan solo 16 años. Quería decir que Hermione era la única que conseguía hacerle más llevadero cada día, que su amor era la energía que hacía caminar hacia delante, que ella era el motor de su vida, que sin ella no podía vivir, que ella lo era todo, y que ahora ella ya no estaba, que ella no iba a estar ahí cada día, que ella ya no iba a estar a su lado dando su apoyo, dando su amor, ella era su mitad y sin ella no era nada, sin ella nada significaba, nada tenía sentido, la había perdido, la había dejado ir, en el peor momento, había cortado con ella sin darla tiempo ni siquiera a decir nada, la había abandonado cuando no lo quería hacer, se había cegado por la noticia de la que se había enterado sin pensarla detenidamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que de verdad significaba, había tenido miedo, se había asustado y había perdido a la mujer de su vida, nunca podría amar a nadie como la amaba a ella porque ella ocupaba todo su corazón, ella se había apoderado de éste, se lo había robado, y ni siquiera le había importado; pero ahora… ahora lo había estrujado entre sus manos, lo había destrozado y lo había tirado a la basura. Ella, la mujer de su vida, la persona que más amaba del mundo, su amiga, amante y amada estaba con la última persona con la que una persona tan buena, tan bondadosa, tan inteligente y bella podía estar. Con Draco Malfoy. Quería decir todo aquello, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, quería ir donde estuviera Hermione, y decirle delante de todo el mundo que había sido un idiota, que se había equivocado, quería decirle todo lo que ella significaba para él… pero por el contrario, no hizo nada de eso, solamente se quedó callado miró uno a uno a sus amigos y añadió una cosa, una breve cosa.

- No tengo nada que decir.-se levantó del sillón y se fue hacia las escaleras.-me subo a la habitación. Adiós.

- Pero Harry…

- ¿Qué Ginny?

- No puedes hundirte.

- ¿Acaso tú tienes una solución¿Sabes cómo hacer para que Hermione vuelva a estar conmigo¿Sabes cómo puedo hacer para que Herms esté de nuevo a mi lado¿Sabes qué hacer para que todo sea como antes? Y vosotros chicos¿los sabéis?

- …

- Pues como no lo sabéis, mejor dejarme en paz, por favor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había pasado ya unas semana y todos eran partícipes de la relación entre Hermione y Draco, pero nadie decía anda, todos temían, todos sabían que no estaban en tiempo de desafiar con opiniones críticas al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, que pese a estar metido en Azkaban todos sabían de suma importancia entre los mortífagos y al lado de El-Qu-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

El domingo 30 de Enero el colegio Hogwarts tuvo una visita, una visita femenina, que requería la presencia de cierto slytherin rubio platino. Era Narcisa Malfoy.

- Mamá¿qué haces aquí?

- Tengo que hablar contigo hijo mío.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Podemos ir a un lugar seguro?

- Sí, ven a mi habitación, allí nadie nos molestará.-Draco llevó a su madre a su cuarto.

- Ay, hijo, tienes tu cuarto muy descuidado, tienes que colocar esto un poco y…

- Madre¿a qué has venido?

- A saber si estás manteniendo una relación con una sangre sucia.

- Se llama Hermione Granger¿qué pasa os molesta acaso?

- Hijo¿pero por qué?

- Porque es mi vida y con ella hago lo que quiero.

- Pero...

- No hay peros madre, es mi novia y ya está.

- Draco, cuando me dijeron que estabas con esa Hermione, la amiga de Potter, no me lo creí, pensé que me estaban mintiendo…

- ¿Te dijeron¿Quién te dijo?

- No es nada hijo.

- Mamá, por favor¿quién te dijo que yo estaba con Hermione?

- Tu padre.

- ¿Mi padre¿Y cómo sabe papá que yo…?

- Espera un momento, la que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo. Quiero saber otra cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Mantienes relaciones sexuales con ella?.-Draco se asombró por la pregunta, no se esperaba que su madre le pudiera preguntar una cosa así. La verdad es que desde aquella noche, de la que se seguía sin acordar, no había pasado anda, pero es que Hermione se encontraba bastante mal, tenía muchos mareos y mal cuerpo, y no había hecho nada más. No sabía si iba a poder contestar a esa pregunta a su madre.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Primero contéstame y después te lo digo, y lo entenderás todo.-Draco suspiró.

- Sí. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Esa chica está embarazada.

- ¡Qué?

- Eso. Me lo ha dicho tu padre y él se ha enterado… tú ya te imaginas cómo se ha enterado ¿no?

- El señor Tenebroso, pero y él ¿cómo sabe eso?

- Se ha enterado y punto. ¿El hijo es tuyo?

- Supongo, pero no sabía que estaba embarazada… joder claro por eso esos mareos y ese malestar.

- Hijo, esto es muy serio, ningún Malfoy ha estado con una sangresucia.

- Lo sé, pero ella es poderosa, ella es una gran bruja, me da igual que no sea hija de magos, ella puede ser de gran ayuda.

- Pero al señor Tenebroso no creo que le haga mucha gracias que…

- Madre, ella sabe todo sobre la Orden y sobre Potter, ella es una gran ayuda.

- Pero no creo que esa chica esté dispuesta a ir contra ellos.

- Pues yo creo que sí, tiene sed de venganza y además ahora es de la familia¿o no?

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, aunque sea la podemos cambiar el nombre o lo que sea, pero ella es nuestra ya. Ella va a tener un hijo Malfoy, ella es de nuestro bando.

- Hijo¿hablas en serio¿Estás seguro que de todo eso?

- Por supuesto madre, hablo totalmente en serio. Pronto se la presentaré al Señor. Estoy seguro de que no la matará.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues porque él… porque lo sé y ya está.

- Vale, si tú lo dices,

- Pues claro que lo digo. Una cosa madre¿papá cómo se lo ha tomado?

- Pues asombrosamente como tú.

- ¿Ves? Tengo razón, esto es bueno, muy bueno para la guerra.

Madre e hijo se dirigieron a la salida de la Sala Común de Slytherin, salieron de allí y vieron que allí estaba Hermione. La castaña al ver a Narcisa se asombró y tuvo ganas de desaparecer. Draco la llamó.

- Madre, esta es Hermione.

- Hola hija.

- Encantada.-mintió la chica.

- Mi madre ya se iba, ha venido a hacerme una pequeña visita.

- Ah, vale.

- Pues hija, encantada, bienvenida a la familia y cuídate que en tu estado lo necesitas.

- ¿Qué? Perdone, pero… ¿qué dice?

- Cariño ahora hablamos.-dijo Draco.

- Sí, habla con mi hijo, es importante. Bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Adiós chicos.

- ¿Draco qué pasa?

- Ven, vamos a dar un paseo y te lo cuento todo.

- Vale, porque no entiendo absolutamente nada de nada. "Narcisa ha dicho estado. - ¿Se referirá a mi estado, estado¿A qué estoy embarazada? No, no puede ser, es imposible.

La rara pareja paseó por los alrededores del castillo y Draco le dijo todo lo que sabía.

- ¡Estoy embarazada!.-dijo aparentando sorpresa Hermione.

- Sí, cariño, sí, pero tranquila, no es malo, no te voy a dejar sola, tranquila, nadie te va a rechazar por eso.

- "Al final va a resultar que Draco Malfoy es mejor persona que Harry. Joder, pero es que se piensa que el hijo es suyo… aunque así es mejor, pero Harry… él sabe que estoy embarazada de él, él lo puede arruinar todo, él… bueno mejor no pensar en eso." Pero Draco…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás seguro de mi embarazo?

- Sí, estoy seguro. Aunque quiero saber una cosa¿puede ser de Potter? No te lo digo ni para que te enfades ni nada de eso, es solo por saberlo.

- No, no puede ser de él.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Mejor cariño, así nadie te va a hacer daño. Desde ahora ya eres una Malfoy, eres de la familia, con todo lo que ello implica.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra conversación acerca de la guerra y todo eso?

- Sí, sí la recuerdo.

- Pues tú ya estás en el bando ganador.-Hermione le miró intentado parecer contenta, cuando lo único que sentía era un pánico horrible y unas ganas de huir tremendas. Había abierto puertas que no debía y ahora se había metido en un laberinto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo el fic, de verás muchas gracias, espero vuestro reviews para ver que opináis del rumbo que lleva la historia.**

**Muchos bss a todos**

**Si me queréis agrgar al msn es pronto**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**--**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	8. Cara a cara

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión.**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO 8: CARA A CARA**

El tiempo iba pasando lentamente. Los días se le hacían eternos a Hermione, todos los días quería poner fin a esa farsa, quería acabar con todo, pero cada día se le hacía más difícil. Si confesar la verdad, quitarse todo ese peso de encima, solo pusiera su vida en peligro lo habría hecho, le habría dicho a Malfoy que no pasó nada entre ellos nunca, que el hijo que esperaba era de Harry… pero esa confusión no solamente ponía en peligro su vida, sino también la de su hijo y eso era algo que no podía, ahora su hijo era lo más importante para ella, y si tenía que seguir con aquel montaje seguiría.

Lo que pasaba es que cada vez se metía un poco más en la espiral que era el mundo de Draco. Poco a poco fue conociendo a mortífagos, sin ella quererlo, pero los conocía, y para sorpresa de Hermione la aceptaban muy bien. Lo peor para la castaña era tener que mostrarse implacable ante algunos de los mortífagos más sangrientos y asesinos de todo el mundo mágico.

Draco no había querido que Hermione supiera nada acerca de los planes que tenían los del lado oscuro, él decía que ella necesitaba descansar y no tomar parte en la guerra. Pero aunque ella prefería no saber nada, para que nadie la pudiera culpar, una parte de sí misma; una parte que creía dormida, hubiera preferido saber todo lo que los mortífagos planeaban, pero no para tomar parte ni para ayudarlos, sino para correr a Harry y contárselo todo.

Hermione lo seguía amando. Por las noches lloraba en silencio por su amor, le añoraba, le quería de vuelta a su lado, echaba muchísimo de menos. Con cada beso que Draco la daba, ella intentaba imaginar que era Harry, su Harry el que la estaba besando, pero era imposible, totalmente imposible poder fingir que eran los labios del ojiverde, porque sencillamente nadie podía igualarlo a él. Su dulzura y ternura besando a nadie era equiparable, y mucho menos a Draco, un chico que no conoce el verbo amar. Lo único que Draco quería de Hermione era "volver" a hacerla suya, siempre ideaba mil planes para que aquello "volviera" a suceder, pero Hermione trababa mil mejores excusas para salir airosa de entre los brazos de pulpo de Draco e irse lo más rápido a su Sala Común o a su habitación. Pero esas huidas empezaron a fallar y Hermione tuvo que mentir a draco diciéndole que el sexo era malo para el feto y que esa era la razón por la que no se atrevía a hacer nada. El joven Malfoy, que no tenía ni idea de esas cosas; la creyó, aunque le fastidió bastante tener que esperar tanto. Pero al menos de esa forma Hermione podría estar tranquila durante varios meses aún.

La castaña verdaderamente hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentaba tranquilamente en la SC de Griffindor a leer un grueso libro de magia a la luz y el calor del fuego. No podía hacerlo, simplemente eso, no podía hacerlo. No podía estar en la SC cuando había gente, prefería evitar miradas de reproche y desprecio por parte de sus compañeros de casa; por lo que como casi todo el tiempo había alguien en SC, Hermione se tiraba casi todo el día en su habitación. Ni siquiera estaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca porque suscitaba toda clase de murmullos.

Desde hacía semanas no había hablado con ninguno de sus amigos y los echaba mucho de menos, pero hasta ellos en alguna ocasión la habían regalado una de las peores miradas. Él que no la miraba nunca era Harry y a ella se le partía el alma cada vez que estaba junto a él en alguna clase y el ojiverde ni siquiera la dirigía una mirada de desprecio. Esa indiferencia de Harry hacia Hermione causaba en la castaña el más doloroso sufrimiento. El ojiverde se había portado como una rata con ella, pero lo seguía amando, le quería muchísimo todavía, pese al odio y la rabia que tenía en su interior hacia Harry, no era equiparable al fuerte amor que un día la había unido a él, y que ella seguía guardando en su destrozado corazón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El tiempo siguió pasando y el embarazo en Hermione empezaba a hacer mella. Se la notaba más rellenita, y la tripa la tenía ya algo redondeada, pero ella ocultaba sus nuevas curvas con ropa más ancha. Todos creían que solamente había aumentado de peso nadie se planteaba que se pudiera tratar de que estuviera esperando un bebé.

La castaña estaba sorprendida de que Harry no hubiera dicho nada acerca de su estado. A pesar de todo, el hijo era suyo, y él lo sabía, y el ojiverde no la había dicho ni mu respecto al tema. Aunque Hermione razonó consigo misma que Harry no iba a ser tan tonto de decir que ella estaba embarazad y que los demás se dieran cuenta de esa era la razón que hizo que él dejara a la joven griffindor.

Una mañana fue una sorpresa para todo el colegio descubrir que Hermione estaba embarazada. Nadie se lo esperaba. Era imposible¿cómo la perfecta, recatada y rata de biblioteca que era Hermione podía estar en estado de buena esperanza, era imposible, pero a la vez cierto. Hermione aquel día hubiera preferido quedarse en la cama.

Estaban en clase DCAO, los griffindor y los slytherin. Lupin había decidido practicar un duelo en esa clase, para ir entrenado mejor a los alumnos, debido a la situación en la que estaban en el mundo de la magia. Las parejas las iba haciendo Remus conforme iban enfrentándose los alumnos. Todos pensaban que iban a volver a ver un duelo entre Harry y Draco, deseaban verlo, según ellos tendría mucha más emoción. De hecho hasta el propio Harry miraba significativamente a Draco, él también quería que le tocara enfrentarse con Malfoy, podría ser algo interesante.

Poco a poco iban quedando menos alumnos por hacer el duelo. La última pareja, formada por Ron y Parkinson había terminado quedando ganador Ron.

- Bueno la siguiente pareja va a ser… Harry y… creo que como duelista te irá bien con Hermione.-toda la clase se quedó de piedra, nadie se lo esperaba. Hermione y Harry se miraron, por primera vez en meses. Sus miradas no ofrecían ningún tipo de lectura porque simplemente se había quedado sin palabras.

- Lupin, yo preferiría que no fuese con ella, porque…

- "¿Por qué estoy embarazada quizás? Vamos Harry díselo, atrévete, asume que dentro de mí hay un hijo tuyo."-pensaba Hermione mirando fijamente a Harry y temiendo por ese duelo.

- No hay más que hablar Harry, Hermione es la más indicada para combatir contigo, ella tiene el nivel y los conocimientos necesarios de sobra, así que¿a qué esperáis?-Hermione miró a Lupin pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo que parar eso, ella no podía batirse en duelo con Harry, no podía. Temblaba por lo que le pudiera pasar a su bebé y además no podía lanzarle hechizos a él, no iba a ser capaz.

- "Harry, es Hermione, no puedes lanzar hechizos a Hermione, es tu vida, aunque esté con Malfoy y haya cambiado, es tu Mione…"

Ron observaba la escena con cautela, sabía que aquello no podía acabar bien. Sabía que entre ellos había una fuerte conexión que nada había roto y nada podría romper, pero también sabía que habían pasado muchas cosas que podían hacer que en ese duelo saltasen chispas. El pelirrojo sabía que Harry amaba aún a Hermione, aunque él no hubiera dicho anda, él lo sabía. Por otro lado estaba seguro de que en los ojos de Hermione en esos momentos se podía volver a ver a su mejor amiga, y notaba que ella tenía miedo, notaba que miraba a Harry como meses atrás. Ellos dos no podían combatir, no podían, podía no hacerse nada por el amor que sentían, o podían herirse gravemente por la rabia contenida durante todo ese tiempo.

- Chicos¿estáis preparados?-ellos asintieron. No podían hacer otra cosa, tendrían que tener un duelo mágico entre ellos, por lo que ambos griffindors asintieron levemente con la cabeza sin cortar el contacto visual- Pues podéis empezar cuando queráis, cuanto antes empecéis antes acabaréis.

Hermione levantó su varita lentamente, estaba muy nerviosa, las manos le sudaban; Harry poco a poco fue poniéndose en posición de atacar, envainando su varita, una varita que jamás pensó usaría contra Hermione. La castaña miraba inquietante a Harry, leyó en sus ojos que iba a lanzar un hechizo. Pero Hermione actuó rápidamente también. Los destellos de diferentes colores iban de un lado a otro. Todos miraban expectantes aquel maravilloso duelo, lleno de hechizos, contrahechizos y esquivaciones por parte de los dos duelistas nerviosos. No podían plantarse, no podían perder, pero tampoco podía hacer daño a su contrincante. Tenían un revoltijo de emociones en su interior, la antonimia de todos sus sentimientos chocaban unos contra otros dejando a flor de piel un completo desconcierto en cada uno, un desbarajuste que no les dejaba reaccionar ni pensar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos en el aula de DCAO.

El joven Weasley se acercó al profesor sin dejar de mirar a Harry y a Hermione, estaba alterado, muy alterado.

- Lupin, creo que deberías parar esto antes de que alguno de los dos resulte herido.

- Ron, ellos no se van a hacer daño.

- Remus, no tienes idea de lo que esos dos pueden hacer en estos momentos, con la situación que tenemos entre manos desde hace ya un tiempo.

- Si te refieres a lo de Malfoy…

- ¡Pues claro que me refiero a eso!-dijo Ron alzando la voz- Lupin, ellos aunque se siguen amando; de eso estoy seguro; también sé que tienen mucho rencor el uno por el otro, así que no quiero ver como ninguno de los dos acaba mal, pare esto antes de tener que lamentar una desgracia.

- ¿Te preocupas por los dos?-Ron miró a Lupin extrañado por esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Vamos Ron, no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que habéis rechazado a Hermione desde que está con Draco. No te niego que todos lo hemos visto extraño, Hermione con Draco Malfoy, verdaderamente extraño, pero no la hemos dejado de lado, puede seguir contando con nosotros; pero vosotros la habéis dejado a un lado.

- Lo sé, pero aún así la sigo queriendo mucho, es… bueno era… mi mejor amiga y esos sentimientos no se borran de un día para otro, pueden pasar muchas cosas pero no se borran.-el licántropo sonrió.

- ¿De verdad crees que debo parar el duelo?

- Estoy seguro.

- Vale, la verdad que algo me dice a mí también que eso será lo mejor. ¡Chicos¡Ya podéis parar el duelo! Lo habéis hecho muy bien.

Ni Harry ni Hermione dejaron ni un momento que el duelo terminara, parecían estar en otra dimensión ellos dos solos.

- ¡Chicos, he dicho que paréis!-seguía gritando Lupin.

Los dos griffindors seguían sin reaccionar, estaban absortos en aquel duelo, un duelo que les estaba matando por dentro, estaban atentando contra la persona que amaban aún, aunque fuera en silencio.

- ¡Os vais a hacer daño, vais a acabar mal!-gritó Ron.

- ¡Harry¡Hermione¡Parad de una vez ya!

- ¡Chicos¿de verdad queréis dañaros el uno al otro!

Las palabras de Ron los distrajeron un momento, por un solo momento se desconcentraron del duelo tan perfecto que estaban teniendo, se rompió la coordinación que sin darse cuenta se había formado entre ellos ante el combate que habían tenido que tener.

Un solo momento, un solo momento de distracción que hizo que al siguiente momento los dos estuvieran en el suelo.

- ¡Hermione¡Harry!-gritó toda la clase.

- Ron, ve a ver a Harry, creo que Hermione está peor-dijo Lupin al pelirrojo mientras se acercaba corriendo a la castaña que estaba inconciente en el suelo.

- ¡Lupin¡Harry está consciente!-le gritó Ron al profesor al ver que su mejor amigo tenía los ojos abiertos.

- Hermione no lo está. Hay que llevarlos a la enfermería cuanto antes.

- Tío¿estás bien?-preguntó Ron a Harry.

- Pues la verdad es que no. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ya habrá tiempo para las preguntas después. Ahora hay que llevaros a que os vean.

- ¿A quiénes?-preguntó Harry, estaba desconcertado.

- Tío, pues a ti y a Hermione.

- ¿A Hermione?-preguntó Harry sin entender bien del todo, estaba como desubicado.

- Claro que a Hermione, es con ella con la que te has batido en duelo.-le contestó Ron y Harry empezó a reaccionar.

- ¿Está bien?

- Está inconsciente-Harry se intentó levantar pero no podía, tenía varios huesos rotos y dolorido todo el cuerpo.

- Tú estate quieto Harry, Lupin está con ella.

- Ron, tenemos que llevarlos cuanto antes, Hermione no responde.-la cara de Harry se trasformó, en esos momentos no se acordaba de nada de lo de Malfoy, ni que no hablaba con Hermione, ni que ya no estaba con ella… solamente pensaba en que la podía perder para siempre, que Herms, su Herms no reaccionaba, que ella estaba inconsciente y era todo por su culpa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al otro lado de la puerta de la enfermería Lupin, Ron, Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban esperando a que saliera la enfermera a decirles como estaban los dos griffindors.

- Pero Lupin¿qué es lo que ha salido mal?-preguntó el director a Remus.

- Pues mira Albus, sinceramente no lo sé. Estaban teniendo un duelo perfecto, no parecía un combate verdaderamente, había mucha conexión entre sus hechizos y respuestas ante estos; pero en un momento algo ha pasado y han caído los dos.-dijo Lupin.

- Por Merlín, espero que estén bien-dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Ron permanecía sentado en un banco que había allí y no había dicho nada aún. Estaba bastante asustado por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Lupin se sentó a su lado.

- Ron¿estás bien?

- Pues no, para que vamos a mentir, pero tampoco sé muy bien que es lo que siento, estoy hecho un lío, pero algo tengo claro: no quiero que le pase nada a ninguno de los dos.

- Ron, tranquilo, seguro que no es nada.

- Vaya, pareces muy tranquilo para lo nervioso y asustado que estabas hace un rato en la clase¿no?

- Lo sé, me asusté bastante, es lo que ocurre cuando personas a las que quieres corren peligro…- Ron le sonrió.

- Sé lo que intentas, pero mira Lupin, Hermione nos ha decepcionado bastante, no es que ya no esté con Harry, eso son cosas suyas y yo no me voy a meter en eso; pero es que Hermione, Hermione Granger, nuestra Mione está saliendo con Draco Malfoy, cuyo padre es un mortífago, esos magos malvados que están del lado de Voldemort por si lo has olvidado.

- No Ron, no lo he olvidado, claro que no lo he olvidado; ¿pero acaso alguien ha preguntado a Hermione por qué está con Malfoy?

- Eso está claro. Porque se ha vuelto loca.

- Ron, estoy hablando en serio. Yo le he dado muchas vueltas a eso, creo que hay algo detrás de que Hermione esté con Malfoy, no sé el qué, pero sé que hay algo, lo intuyo.

- ¿Quieres decir que ella tiene alguna razón por muy rara que sea para estar con el hurón?

- Exacto, no sé que es, pero algo ocurre.

- Lupin, tú no estabas delante cuando Hermione era cogida de la cintura por Malfoy, cuando por primera vez los vimos juntos, aquel momento a mí no se me olvida. Estábamos hablando sobre la ruptura de Harry y Hermione, yo estaba llegando a pensar, aunque nunca lo admití, que Harry podía haber metido la pata; y de repente cuando se estaba barajando la posibilidad en la conversación de que hubiera sido Herms la que hubiera hecho algo malo y ninguno lo podíamos creer, vimos a Herms con el hurón, los vi yo primero.

- Pero…

- Espera, luego al día siguiente iban juntitos en el GC¿cómo creer que nos sentimos si un día estamos preocupados por la depresión de Herms por la ruptura con Harry, y al día siguiente ella ya está con otro chico y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy?

- Lo sé Ron, pero digo diciendo que algo hay detrás de todo esto.

Dos chicas corriendo pararon la conversación entre Ron y Lupin. Eran Ginny y Luna. Estaban pálidas.

- Ron, cariño¿qué es lo que ha pasado?-preguntó Luna muy preocupada.

- Eso hermano, nos hemos enterado de que algo le ha pasado a Harry y a Herms¿qué ha ocurrido?-dijo Ginny.

- Tranquilizaos chicas, a ver ha pasado que estaban en pleno duelo y…

- ¡En un duelo?-dijeron Ginny y Luna sin entender.

- Sí chicas, estábamos en mi clase y el ejercicio consistía en batirse en duelo, para coger práctica. Lo estaban haciendo muy bien, pero en un momento no sé que es lo que ha pasado que se han derrumbado los dos a la vez-dijo Lupin.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre la maravillosa idea de enfrentar en un duelo nada más y nada menos que a Harry y a Herms?-dijo Ginny.

- Pues señorita Weasley, creo que el de la maravillosa idea fui yo.

- Lo siento, yo…

- No pasa nada, ahora me doy cuenta de que no era buena idea, pero pensé que por eficacia mágica eran ellos dos los indicados para formar una pareja de los duelos.

Salió la enfermera Pomfrey y todos se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Cómo están señora Pomfrey?-preguntó, intentado parecer sereno, el director Dumbledore.

- Pues tengo la alegría de decirles que están fuera de cualquier peligro. ¿Quieren pasar a verlos?

- Eso no se pregunta-dijo Ron.- Claro que queremos.

Entraron todos todavía inquietos. Saludaron a Harry, pero vieron que Hermione no estaba despierta.

- ¿Y Hermione¿Por qué no está despierta?-preguntó Luna preocupada.

- En unos minutos despertará, pero estén tranquilos que ya está bien.

Ron se acercó a la cama de Harry para hablar con él con un poco más de intimidad, pese a la poca que había en la enfermería.

- Tío¿cómo estás?

- Estoy bien, tranquilo Ron.-Harry no dejaba de mirar a la cama de la castaña, y de eso se dio cuenta el pelirrojo.

- Tranquilo tú Harry, ya has oído que ella está bien.-el ojiverde se sonrojó levemente.

- No puedo evitar sentirme muy culpable, ella está ahí por mi culpa.

- Ella también se defendía eh.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… no sé algo pasó, sé que estábamos haciendo un buen duelo, pero no sé que me pasó, me distraje y mira como hemos terminado.

- Creo que ella también se distrajo, y creo que fue cuando os chillamos Lupin y yo.

- No lo sé Ron, no lo sé, pero me siento muy mal.-Ron se acercó aun más a Harry.

- Contéstame a una cosa Harry¿la quieres aún verdad?-el ojiverde se quedó callado, sin decir nada.-Contéstame tío.

- Chicos dejad vuestros secretitos, Hermione se está despertando.

Y así era, la castaña estaba abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

- Señorita Granger ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó la enfermera Pomfrey a la desconcertada Hermione. La joven no se explicaba muy bien cómo era que estaban todos allí con ella, miró un momento hacia un lado y vio en la cama contigua a Harry. Él también la estaba mirando. Mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos.-Señorita Granger.

- Eh¿qué?

- La estaba preguntado si se encontraba bien.

- Eh esto sí, me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero estoy bien, sí.

- Me alegro.-la señora Pomfrey se iba a retirar cuando se dio cuenta de algo.-Ah, se me olvidaba, la alegrará saber que su bebé se encuentra en perfectas condiciones también. No sabía lo de su embarazo, creo que es muy joven, pero enhorabuena de todas formas. Por suerte ningún hechizo le ha afectado, pero debería tener cuidado, y usted profesor Lupin-dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose al licántropo.- por favor sea consciente de no batir en duelo a una embarazada, podría ser peligroso.

- Pero si yo no sabía… bueno déjelo, tiene razón señora Pomfrey.-la enfermera sonrió y se acercó a la puerta que estaba abierta.

- "Juraría que estaba cerrada… bueno da lo mismo"-pensó la enfermera y cerró la puerta de la enfermería, y se metió en un cuartito.

Hermione quería que la tierra la tragase, desaparecer, no extra viviendo lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Todos miraban a Hermione con cara de desconcierto total, estaban absolutamente confusos. Lo que acababa de pasar no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser un error, Hermione Granger no podía estar embarazada. Luna y Ginny se miraron sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, se habían quedado mudas. Ron, por su parte, se miró con Harry de una manera muy significativa, intentaba descifrar lo que su amigo sentía; si para todos conocer el embarazo de Herms había sido como un jarro de agua fría, para Harry enterarse de aquella noticia tenía que haber sido… no hay palabras para describir lo que el ojiverde debía estar sintiendo.

La primera en romper el gran bloque de hielo que se había formado fue la profesora McGonagall.

- Pero Hermione-la subdirectora ya no se daba cuenta ni de tratarla de forma educada- ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto?

Hermione miró de reojo a Harry, de la forma más disimulada que pudo, y bajó la mirada.

- Perdone profesora, pero creo que el cómo es fácil de imaginar.-soltó Ron, el cual fue fulminado con la mirada por Hermione.

- Ron, cállate.-dijo Luna.

- No me callo Luna, aquí hay que decir las cosas claras de una vez.

- Ron…-dijo Ginny.

- Ni Ron ni nada.- los profesores se miraron, comprendieron que ellos debían irse, aquella conversación debía de ser entre los chicos; ellos ya habían comprobado que tanto Harry como Hermione estaban bien, por lo tanto lo mejor sería dejarlos para que aclararan las cosas; y así lo hicieron y sin decir nada a nadie, ni tan siquiera despedirse, se fueron de la enfermería.-Ya no hay nadie aquí, así que no me voy a callar.

- Ron vámonos, esto no nos incumbe.-le dijo Luna.

- Eso mismo, vámonos ya.-dijo la pelirroja.

- Yo no me voy, y claro que todo esto me incumbe.

- No, no te incumbe.-dijo Harry. Hermione lo miró.-ni siquiera es cosa mía.-la castaña tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para retener las lágrimas, aquello la estaba matando.

- Harry, tío, hace más de dos meses todos estábamos muy bien, tú y Hermione estabais genial juntos, todo era perfecto; y ahora todo está patas arriba, Hermione está saliendo con Malfoy, con Draco Malfoy, el mismo Draco Malfoy que nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde el primer curso, el mismo Draco Malfoy que la llamaba sangresucia y la repudiaba, pues con ese Draco malfoy ella está saliendo, se acuesta con él y la prueba está en que está embarazada, va a tener un hijo del hurón, un hijo de un mortífago… ¿sigues pensado qué esto no es cosa nuestra también? Joder Harry…

- …-Harry no dijo nada.

- Ron, tú no eres quién para juzgar y menos a mí, a ti no te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida, porque dejaste de pertenecer a ella cuando tú mismo quisiste salir.

- Hermione, yo dejé de pertenecer a tu vida cuando tú te mezclaste con Malfoy.

- Mi vida amorosa no te tiene que importar.-dijo la castaña.

- Pues sí, si mi mejor amiga empieza a salir con la mierda de hurón ese, sí que me importa.

- Ron, cállate, por mucho que se trate de Malfoy, es el padre del hijo de Hermione y hay que respetar eso.-dijo Ginny mirando seria a Hermione.

- En eso tiene razón tu hermana Ron.-dijo Luna.- Lo que Herms haga con su vida no nos incumbe, y si ella está con Malfoy alguna razón tendrá.

- Otra como Lupin. Pues la razón es clara, que ése la ha hecho un bombo.-dijo Ron.

- ¡Callaos ya! No quiero seguir oír hablando sobre Malfoy, Hermione y su hijo¿vale?-dijo Harry.-Aunque no lo parezca estoy aquí, y os aseguro que la noticia me ha asombrado mucho más que ha vosotros, porque yo sí que he estado con ella, yo sí tengo que estar enfadado, yo sí que tengo derecho a querer matar aún más a Malfoy, yo sí… pero es la vida de Hermione y así tienen que ser las cosas, pues así serán.

Hermione miraba a Harry sin decir nada, estaba desconcertada. O Harry era un gran actor, o allí había algo muy raro. Parecía sorprendido, confuso y ¿dolido? No, no podía ser. El ojiverde lo único que estaba haciendo era quedar bien, como todos creían que el padre de su hijo era Malfoy¿para qué iba a decir que eso no era cierto y encima quedar él mal por haber dejado a Hermione estando embarazada? Eso era lo que tenía que estar sucediendo, otra cosa no podía ser.

- "Harry, has resultado ser aún más mezquino y cabrón que lo que parecías. Pero es lo normal, él no había se hizo responsable de su hijo y eso, algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, no era, por lo que como podía evitar decir la verdad no ha querido dar la cara de una vez. No hay palabras para describirte Harry James Potter."

Todos estaban callados después de las palabras de Harry, nadie decía nada.

- Bueno pues ahora si no os importa, por favor iros, me duele la cabeza, y además no creo que a ella-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione.-le venga muy bien alterarse en su estado…-Hermione bajó la cabeza, quería taparse con la sábanas, dormir y ver cuando despertara que todo había sido un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla; pero no, no era ni un mal sueño ni una horrible pesadilla, era simplemente la cruda realidad, la dura realidad, una realidad en la que ella se había metido por sus propios pies.

- Harry tiene razón, lo mejor es irnos-dijo Ginny.

- Sí, el ambiente está muy tenso y no debería estarlo-dijo Luna.-Vamos Ron.

- Vale nos vamos, pero sigo pensando que esto es un tema que está abierto aún.-siguió diciendo Ron.

- Harry que te mejores.-dijo la pelirroja.

- Eso tío, espero verte bien en poco tiempo.-dijo Luna.

- Más te vale ponerte bien eh.-dijo Ron y los tres se dirigieron a la puerta., pero antes de salir de la enfermería, Luna giró sobre sus talones.

- Hermione, enhorabuena, espero que todo salga bien.-Hermione la sonrió. Echaba de menos a sus amigas.

- Eso Herms, pese a todo, te deseo lo mejor y que anda salga mal.-dijo Ginny.

- Gracias chicas, de verdad muchas gracias.-dijo Hermione entre lágrimas, unas lágrimas que no había podido contener por más tiempo. Las tres jóvenes se sonrieron entre sí, había pasado muchas cosas pero se seguían queriendo.

- Pues yo no pienso darte la enhorabuena por ir a traer un Malfoy al mundo.-dijo Ron. Las castaña lo miró triste, le dolía como la estaba tratando Ron.-pero bueno, espero que lleves el embarazo lo mejor posible.-Herms no podía hablar pero le sonrió para agradecerle aquel gesto.-Vámonos ya anda.-y los tres se fueron cerrando la puerta de la enfermería.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo en todo el lugar.

- Me alegro por vosotros.-dijo Harry con todo el dolor de su corazón.-supongo que todo esto demuestra que vais en serio.

- No seas falso Harry.

- ¿Falso? Solo quería ser cordial, pero ya veo que contigo es imposible.

- Oh perdón, muchas gracias por su cordialidad señor Potter, disculpe que no sea más amable con usted.

- Hermione…

- Déjame Harry, dejemos las cosas como estás, creo que será lo mejor.

- Sólo déjame decirte una cosa.-Hermione tragó saliva para poder hablar.

- ¿Qué?

- Ten cuidado con Malfoy, por favor, y que sepas que aunque no lo parezca si me necesitas estaré ahí.-Hermione se giró en la cama sin contestarle nada, seguía llorando.

- "Si me necesitas estaré ahí… serás mamón."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A Harry le dieron antes el alta en la enfermería que a Hermione, puesto que ella necesitaba más reposo. Para el ojiverde su vuelta a las clases fue horrible. Todo el mundo cuchicheaba a sus espaldas y hacía comentarios de mal gusto. Todo el colegio sabía lo del embarazo de Hermione, al parecer Lavander había ido a ver a la enfermería como se encontraba Hermione y escuchó sin querer lo que decía la señora Pomfrey a Herms sobre su bebé. Lavander se había quedado como en estado de shock pero no tardó demasiado en correr a contarle a todos aquel notición, y como los rumores se corren muy rápido, sobretodo si son de esta envergadura, pues en poco tiempo todo Hogwarts sabía que Hermione Granger, la perfecta y sabelotodo Hermione Granger, estaba embarazada. Además como todos dieron por hecho que el bebé era de Malfoy, las especulaciones, críticas y disgresiones fueron mayores. De Harry llegaron a decir que había herido a propósito a Hermione en el duelo por celos y para que perdiera el bebé. El ojiverde intentaba que todas esas cosas no le afectaran, pero le dolía todo, y mucho. Además no hacía más que pensar en el disgusto que se iba a llevar la castaña cuando saliera de la enfermería y viera el desbarajuste que se había formado en todo el colegio en torno a su sonado embarazo.

Y así fue, cuando Hermione por fin salió a los pocos días de la enfermería, el domingo día 12 de marzo, se encontró con que todo el mundo la miraba de forma extraña, que la miraban con mala cara, que se generaba un gran murmullo por donde ella pasaba. La castaña se sentía fatal, todo aquello estaba pudiendo con ella; y lo peor era que sabía que las cosas no iban a quedar así, sabía y estaba segura de qué habría más.

Además, no sabía por qué Draco no había ido a verla en todos esos días; y no es que eso la importara mucho, pero la hacía tener una mala sensación. Lo le había visto hacía días y tenía un mal presentimiento…

El lunes Herms volvió a sus clases de siempre, y ese día les tocaba Pociones, vería a Draco lo más seguro. Así fue. En la puerta de entrada a la clase de Pociones estaba Draco.

- Hombre, el desaparecido¿se puede saber dónde has estado metido?-preguntó Hermione algo enfadada.

- Shhh, cariño baja el tono, por favor.

- No quiero. Tío he estado en la enfermería y tú ni has aparecido.-Draco se acercó más a ella.

- Escúchame, he estado haciendo unas cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Unas cosas importantes… ¿entiendes lo qué te quiero decir?

- Pues no.-Hermione cayó en algo.-Espera¿te refieres a vuestras cosas importantes?

- Exacto.-dijo Malfoy.-Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué?

- Ahora no, más tarde¿vale?

- ¿Qué pasa Draco?

- Nada, tranquila, luego hablamos.

- Pero…

- Señorita Granger¿no piensa entrar en mi clase? Creo que bastantes ha perdido ya después de su humillante duelo ¿no?

- Ya entro profesor Snape.

- Pues vamos, y tenga cuidado con las escaleras, no se vaya a tropezar y tengamos un disgusto, o mejor dicho una pérdida.-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Hermione lo miró con rabia, pero entró en la clase.

- "¿De qué querrá hablar Draco conmigo¿Qué habrá pasado?"-pensaba Herms.

La clase dio comienzo y Snape les informó de un nuevo trabajo que tenían que hacer, y en el cual se trabajaría en grupos de tres personas. La gente estaba cuchicheando ya sobre con quién se iba a poner cuando Snape añadió otra cosa.

- Se me olvidaba deciros que los grupos los diré yo.-hubo alguna réplica que fue callada con los particulares gritos y bajadas de puntos por parte del asqueroso profesor.

Snape empezó a decir nombres y los grupos se fueron formando. Crabbe, Pakirson, y Ron. Pavarti, Goyle y Seamus… Harry, Draco y Hermione… Hermione se quería morir. Iba a tener que trabajar con Draco y con Harry codo con codo durante muchas clases de Pociones, aquello no era precisamente con lo que soñaba, iba ser muy, pero que muy incómodo. Los otros dos componentes del trío, Harry y Malfoy, pensaban más o menos como Hermione mientras se reunían en una mesa y se sentaban, se sentaban de tal forma que Hermione quedó entre los dos chicos… Menudas clases iban a pasar…

La situación era extremadamente delicada y perturbadora, llevaba ya media hora en Pociones y parecía que el reloj iba muchísimo más despacio que lo habitual. Hablaban lo justo y de manera muy fría. La persona que estaba empezando a verle un lado bueno a ese ambiente era Draco, estaba algo contento de ver como San Potter lo estaba pasando tan mal, eran unas circunstancias malévolas para el ojiverde y eso le estaba gustado; aunque Hermione también lo estaba pasando fatal, en eso no parecía caer Malfoy.

Poco después de llevar más de la mitad de la clase de dos horas llamaron a la puerta y entró la profesora McGonagall. Ésta se acercó a Snape y le dijo algo, él asintió y la subdirectora se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sentados Harry, Draco y Hermione.

- Señorita Granger¿me puede acompañar por favor? El director Dumbledore la espera en su despacho.

- Claro.-dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza y levantándose de su silla.

- Pues acompáñeme.-dijo la profesora encaminándose a la salida de la clase. Hermione, sin decir nada, la siguió.

Durante el camino desde las mazmorras hasta la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore ni profesora ni alumna dijeron una sola palabra. Hermione se sentía muy avergonzada y no quería decir nada. McGonagall, por su parte, no sabía que decirla, no sabía que podía decirla, por lo que prefería no decir nada.

McGonagall dijo la contraseña y Hermione entró hacia el despacho del director, la profesora sin decir aún nada se fue sin más. Tampoco ella podía creerse que una alumna tan buena, y una de las mejores personas que conocía, hubiera hecho lo que había hecho.

- Profesor Dumbledore¿qué era lo que deseaba?

- Tome asiento.-la joven lo hizo.-bien señorita Granger, quería hablar con usted desde… bueno desde que nos enteramos de su estado.

- No sé por qué tiene que hablar usted conmigo.

- Entiendo que pienses que no es de mi incumbencia, pero siento decirte que sí que lo es. Hermione no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida amorosa, pero ¿de verdad crees que lo mejor es estar con Draco Malfoy y tener un hijo suyo?-Hermione bajó la cabeza y el director la miró extrañado.-Un momento… el hijo no es de Draco, es de Harry.

Hermione sabía que a él no le podía engañar, era muy bueno en Legeremancia y no iba a conseguir nada mintiendo. La castaña asintió levemente, dejando la mirada baja.

- Por favor, señor no diga nada de esto, por favor.

- Pero… Harry debería saberlo, él es el padre.

- Harry lo sabe, no sé como se enteró, pero lo sabe y por eso rompió conmigo, él me dejó cuando supo que estaba embarazada, se desentendió del bebé; y ahora, ahora hace como si Malfoy fuera el padre, parece que ha encontrado la coartada perfecta para que nadie piense que él es el padre.

- Pero eso no es propio de Harry.

- Lo sé, pero eso fue lo pasó, siento que las cosas no sean bonitas, ni que todo no sea de color de rosa, pero las cosas están así y por lo menos Draco no me ha dejado tirada.

- Pero él no es el padre.

- Lo sé, pero él cree que sí.

- ¿Le mentiste?

- No le mentí exactamente, más bien no le corregí en lo que él pensaba que era verdad.

- Pero alguien tuvo que decirle sobre tu embarazo…

- Fue su ma… bueno eso no importa. Si me disculpa me gustaría volver a clase, tengo un trabajo que hacer.

- Eres libre de irte y de hacer lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado.

- Adiós profesor.

- Adiós Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en la clase de Pociones…

Harry y Draco no hacen más que mirarse con odio. Malfoy no ha parado de hacer comentarios indirectamente sobre el embarazo de Hermione que no hacen más que hervir la sangre del ojiverde, el pobre lo estaba pasando realmente mal y tuvo que contenerse muchísimo para no saltar y contestar cosas que no debía.

- No te enfades Potter, ahora Hermione sí que ha demostrado que es inteligente, está con el chico que debe y en el bando que debe.-Harry lo miró con rabia.

- Malfoy, no puedo evitar que ella esté contigo, si es lo que quiere pues así son las cosas; pero te juro que como hagas daño a Hermione te las verás conmigo, si yo me entero de que la haces algo…

- Baja esos humos cararrajada y no te sulfures tanto, que tú ya no tienes nada que ver con Hermione, ya no forma parte de tu vida, así que no te metas.

- Hermione siempre formará parte de mi vida.

- No Potter, te equivocas, ella es mía ya y no puedes hacer nada por eso; pero consuélate con Cho, que a esa la tienes para ti solito.

- Yo con Cho no tengo nada, eso seguro que te lo ha dicho Hermione, pero me da igual; lo que te decía y repito ahora es que más te vale cuidarla y no hacerla daño, porque sino Malfoy voy a ser tu peor pesadilla.

- Uy que miedo… mira Potter tú no tienes que defender a Hermione, y mucho menos de mí que soy el padre su hijo, por si lo has olvidado, un hijo salido de nuestra pasión.

Harry no pudo más, imaginarse a Hermione y a Draco en aquella situación lo estaba matando, no podía quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, aquella situación era horrible y le estaba atormentando. El ojiverde pidió a Snape salir al baño a refrescarse y sorprendentemente él se lo permitió y Harry se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes regalarle a Malfoy una de las peores miradas, una de las que si las miradas matasen, el rubio habría caído fusilado al suelo al instante.

Salió de la clase y fue por el pasillo en dirección a los servicios, y por el camino se cruzó con Hermione. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada. Harry la miró con compasión, muy dolido y apenado. Se había dado cuenta de la que la había perdido para siempre, que ya no había marcha atrás, que ya nunca la volvería a tener, que nunca más volvería a ser suya.

Las lágrimas querían hacer su aparición, querían encharcar unas bonitas esmeraldas y empapar dos preciosos ámbares, pero consiguieron aguantar y Harry y Hermione continuaron su camino en dirección contraria. Ellos ya siempre irían en dirección contraria, sus caminos no se iban a volver a cruzar…

La castaña estaba extrañada, había podido leer dolor en los ojos de Harry, aquellos ojos que tan loca la volvían, la habían mirado con pena, con pena por perderla, eso era lo que había visto en el rostro del ojiverde, pero aquello no podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad, no era posible, él la había dejado tirada y no podía ser que estuviera dolido por perderla. No podía ser se decía así misma Hermione.

La castaña volvió a clase y se sentó con Draco.

- Hola preciosa, no sabes lo rabioso que está San Potter por lo de nuestro hijo, está que hecha humo.

- ¿Qué dices Draco?

- Lo que oyes, que está celoso, que no soporta que vayamos a tener un bebé nosotros dos.

- Pero es que eso es imposible.

- Que no lo es, hazme caso que yo le he estado picando y lo he visto.-dijo Malfoy sonriendo.

- Si tú lo dices será verdad. "Pero ¿cómo va a estar celoso? Él sabe que él hijo es suyo, y ya lo dejó marchar un día; a él y a mí, así que, que ahora no venga con celos tontos."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Bueno ¿me vas a decir que era eso tan importante que teníamos que hacer?-dijo impaciente Hermione.

- Tranquila cariño, mira ¿recuerdas que te dije que había estado haciendo unas cosas?

- Sí, lo recuerdo¿qué pasa?

- Pues que el señor Tenebroso quiere que te lleve ante su presencia.

- ¿Qué dices¿Estás loco o qué?

- No Hermione, es lo que hay él lo ha querido así y tienes que venir ahora conmigo, nos vendrán a buscar en diez minutos, lo siento pero no he podido hacer nada. Él es lo que quiere y no podemos revelarnos ante él.

- Pero Draco, yo no puedo.

- Sí que puedes, lo sé, sé que puedes.

- Pero…

- No hay nada más que decir.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, ahora las cosas sí que se le estaban yendo de las manos, no podía creerse que hubiera llegado a esa situación, no podía ser verdad, y pensar que hacía dos meses pensaba en formar una familia junto con Harry y su futuro hijo, y ahora estaba a punto de asistir a una reunión con Voldemort y sus mortífagos, aquello parecía irreal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, por fin tenemos aquí a Hermione Granger.-la castaña no dijo nada.-Draco, es inadmisible que ella sea una sangresucia, te lo he dicho muchas veces, he estado dándole vueltas y no puede ser, ella no es sangrelimpia y vais a tener un hijo… esto no puede ser.

Hermione lo miraba con la sangre más fría que podía tener, estaba delante del ser, porque no podía ser considerado una persona, que había matado a mucha gente, que había sido culpable de la muerte de muchas personas, de magos y muggles. Ése era el que tantas veces había querido matar a Harry, a su Harry, que ya desde que era un bebé había querido acabar con él sin ningún motivo aparente (os recuerdo que ella no sabe acerca de la profecía). Estaba furiosa, pero tenía que estar serena.

- Perdona¿pero tengo que recordarte que tu padre es muggle, qué tú tampoco eres un sangrelimpia?-le contestó Hemrione.

- ¡Cómo osas decir eso a mi señor!-grito Bellatrix apuntándola con la varita.-Vas a pagar muy caro tu insolencia.


	9. Lealtad

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión._

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

En capítulo anterior…

- Perdona, ¿pero tengo que recordarte que tu padre es muggle, qué tú tampoco eres un sangrelimpia?-le contestó Hermione.

- ¡Cómo osas decir eso a mi señor!-gritó Bellatrix apuntándola con la varita.-Vas a pagar muy caro tu insolencia.

**CAPÍTULO 9: LEALTAD**

Hermione miraba fijamente a Bellatrix, sabía lo que venía ahora, lo estaba esperando, sus manos instintivamente fueron a su vientre. Los segundos se la hacían horas…

- "Mi bebé… Harry"-Hermione cerró los ojos. Bellatrix ya estaba diciendo las primeras sílabas de mortal maldición.

- ¡QUIETA!

Todos se quedaron paralizados. Hermione pensó que había sido Draco, pero no, no había sido él el que había parado a terrible mortífaga. Había sido Voldemort. Todos los mortífagos habían estado esperando a que Bellatrix matara a Hermione, pues después de todo y pese a ser la pareja y la madre del hijo de Draco, había ofendido de la peor forma a Voldemort, a su señor, a su amo y aquello era inadmisible. Por esta razón todos se sorprendieron de que fuera el mismo ofendido el que parara la ejecución.

- Señor, ¿es que prefiere matarla usted mismo, prefiere tener usted ese placer?

- No.-todos miraban incrédulos aquella insólita situación.

- Pero señor, ésa dijo que usted…-dijo Bellatrix.

- Sé lo que ha dicho, no hace falta que nadie más me lo repita, pero precisamente lo que ha dicho la ha salvado la vida.

- Perdone pero ¿cómo dice?-preguntó muy extrañado Lucius Malfoy.

- Lo que habéis oído.

- Lo siento, pero no entiendo nada.-dijo Bellatrix.

- Es fácil, esta chica tiene agallas, nadie ha osado decirme lo que ha dicho a la cara, sé que Potter os lo dijo a vosotros, pero hasta este mismo momento nadie me había dicho ESO, y para ellos hay que ser valiente, valeroso…

- Como buena Griffindor.-dijo Hermione que estaba dispuesta a todo, no se iba a achantar por nada ni por nadie y no se iba a callar nada.

Voldemort rió. Casi nunca reía y aquello era muy, pero que muy extraño.

- No es ninguna broma.-dijo la castaña volviendo a parecer serena y sosegada.

- Lo que yo he dicho tampoco, tener la valentía y la bravura que tú tienes es lo que te ha salvado la vida y es más es lo que te va a dejar formar parte del lado oscuro.

Todos los mortífagos hablaban entre ellos, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Draco por su parte dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione temía mucho que Voldemort se enterara de la verdad, temía mucho que se enterara de que el hijo que esperaba no era de Draco sino de Harry, su peor enemigo. Ella conocía las capacidades de Legeremancia de Voldemort y estaba muy preocupada. Pero aún así semejaba estar muy tranquila. Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de que había sido una imbécil al meterse en aquella situación, en introducirse dentro de una espiral complicada y muy peligrosa. Iba a formar parte del lado oscuro, era un hecho, iba a atentar con sus amigos, contra su gente, contra personas como ella, contra… Harry.

- ¡QUERÉIS CALLAROS YA!-gritó Voldemort y todos sus siervos callaron al momento.- No me importa si os parece o no bien la decisión que he tomado, pero esta chica formar parte ahora de nuestra gran familia y nos va a demostrar su lealtad con la primera misión que le voy a encomendar. Una misión que será de una crucial ayuda para nuestro gran plan…

- Señor disculpe, pero Hermione está embarazada no creo que sea muy recomendable que participe en misiones.-dijo Draco.

- En primer lugar dejaremos de llamarla Hermione, a partir de ahora será Lady Green.

- ¿Green por Salazar?-preguntó Bellatrix.

- Sí, pero eso no importa ahora. Continuo Draco, lo que voy a encomendar a Lady Green es fácil y no requiere ningún riesgo para su bebé.

- Nuestro bebé.

- Ah sí… Bueno, ¿ahora me dejáis de una vez decirle a esta joven lo que tiene que hacer por su familia? Bien, pues Lady Green lo que tienes que hacer es bastante fácil para demostrarnos tu lealtad tienes que hacer que Harry Potter confíe en ti, tienes que volver a tratar con él, que él se fíe de ti, ¿lo entiendes?

- Sí, entenderlo lo entiendo, pero… eso es imposible, no quiere saber nada de mí. -Además ¿para qué quiere eso?

- Pues quiero que hagas eso para poder traer a Potter a nuestro bando.

- Eso me parece mucho más imposible que lo anterior.

- Hemos intentado acabar con él en muchas ocasiones y visto que no podemos… como dice el dicho si no puedes con tu enemigo únete a él.

- Pero Harry nunca haría eso.

- Él vendrá porque tú estás aquí. ¿Te crees que no sé que tu hijo es de Potter?. ¿Te crees que no sé que erais pareja?. ¿Te crees que no sé que él te ama y que tú a él también? Tu nombre es Lady Green haciendo referencia al color de ojos de ese tipejo-dijo Voldemort mentalmente a Hermione.

- "Pero… vale es cierto, mi hijo es suyo y yo le amo, pero él a mí no y tampoco a nuestro hijo".-pensó Hermione para que Voldemort la escuchara.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso… pero el caso es que tienes que hacer lo que te digo, así tendrás a Harry, de otro modo lo perderás, porque si no está con nosotros al final encontraremos la manera de matarlo…-dijo Voldemort del mismo modo que antes a Hermione.

La castaña bajó la mirada, Voldemort tenía razón, lo que había dicho era cierto, y ella verdaderamente prefería ver a Harry como sucesor de Voldemort por mucho que eso la dolía, a verlo muerto; prefería verlo en el Lado Oscuro y tenerlo a no tenerlo nunca o perderlo para siempre.

Mientras Hermione y el señor Tenebroso habían estado manteniendo su pequeña conversación por viña mental, los demás no había escuchado anda, sólo veían a los dos callados, y estaba esperando a ver que pasaba.

- Vale, lo haré.-dijo por fin Harry.

- Lady Green, como comprenderás y te imaginarás primero tienes que volver a intentar hablar con Potter, para que vuelva a ser tu amigo o lo que surja… cuanto más confíe en ti mejor, más facilidad.

- Esto a mí no me parece bien, no me gusta esa misión.-dijo ofendido y enfadado el joven Malfoy.

- Draco, no consiento que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer, y las cosas se hacen si yo creo que están bien, y esto es lo que hay que hacer, es lo que Lady Green tiene que hacer.

- Pero…

- No hay más que decir. Vosotros dos dejaréis vuestra relación hasta que el plan se termine.-Hermione sonrió, por lo menos se quitaba de encima a Draco, pero seguía preocupada, Harry no iba a querer hablar con ella, iba a ser muy difícil.

- Pero…

- Draco…

- Vale me callo, pero sigo pensando que esto está mal.

- Bueno pues dicho todo esto, ya sabéis todos lo que tenéis que hacer.

- Perdón, pero ¿de cuánto tiempo dispongo para hacerme con la confianza de Harry?

- Tú haz tu trabajo y ya se te informara de lo demás.-concluyó Voldemort.-Y ahora iros ya.

- Lady Green siento todo esto, pero ha que hacerle caso, tenemos que cortar, pero tranquila como venceremos pronto, en poco tiempo podremos seguir con lo nuestro.-dijo sonriendo Draco.

- Sí…-en el fondo, peor muy en el fondo, Draco le daba pena a Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras Hermione estaba en la reunión con los mortífagos Harry se preguntaba donde estaría, quería hablar con ella. Quería arreglar las cosas, le iba a costar, pero tenía que hacerla abrir los ojos, tenía que hacer que se diera cuenta que estar con Malfoy estaba mal, que ése no era de fiar, que no se preocupara por su hijo que aunque tuviera la sangre de un Malfoy él mismo la podía ayudar.

- "Hermione me hubiera gustado que cuando tuvieras un hijo fuera mío, pero metí la pata te dejé por una tontería, algo que en su momento me pareció el colmo, pero de lo que ahora me arrepiento totalmente… Espero poder recuperar por lo menos tu amistad, haré lo que sea por verte alejada de ese tipo, quiero que ese hurón se aleje de ti y de tu hijo, no quiero que os haga daño, no me fío de él, no es una buena persona, al final la hará daño, lo sé… hasta podría estar usándola… de esa asquerosa serpiente e espero cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, y no quiero que Hermione esté en peligro, ni ella ni su bebé. Tengo que encontrarla, no la veo desde hace horas y eso me preocupa, antes vi a Malfoy en los jardines caminando con sus dos gorilas… ¿Dónde se habrá metido Hermione?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione estaba dando vueltas por el castillo. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, su vida había cambiado de nuevo completamente. Hermione estaba hecha un lío por todo, se sentía muy mal, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en su vida en los últimos meses, todo estaba patas arriba, todo se había ido traste, todo estaba mal, todo… y había sido por su culpa. Cierto que Harry había iniciado su derrumbe, pero fue ella solita que se metió donde estaba. Y ahora… ahora tenía que trabajar para los mortífagos, o mejor dicho, trabajar con ellos. Se sentía horrible, pero no podía dejar que les pudiera pasar algo a su hijo y a Harry. No quería engañar al ojiverde, no quería mentirlo y llevarlo al lado oscuro, cosa que realmente veía muy difícil. Pero por otro lado, aunque fuese una egoísta, quería volver a tener a su lado a Harry, quería poder volver a tener confianza con él, poder volver a hablar con él, poder volver a… a lo que fuese, aunque eso supusiera que ambos tuvieran que estar del lado de Lord Voldemort.

Después de andar bastante la castaña se sentía un poco fatigada y decidió ir a la biblioteca a relajarse (recordar que este fic no tiene spoilers del "gran" sexto libro, por lo que nuestra Hermy sigue siendo eso, nuestra Hermy), a leer tranquilamente un libro cerca de una ventana y que los rayos de sol primaverales que se podían sentir ya por esa época la alumbraran su lectura. Eso le encantaba. Era una de las pocas cosas de su antigua vida que seguía teniendo y pudiendo hacer.

Y así lo hizo, se acercó a la biblioteca, cogió un libro de una de las estanterías y buscó su lugar favorito y allí se sentó y abrió el libro para empezar a leer, pero no podía estar atenta al grueso libro que tenía entre las manos, no podía, simplemente no podía porque estaba aún pensando, seguía dando vueltas a su joven cabecita. Empezó a darse cuenta de que draco ya no iba a estar con ella, que volvía a estar sola y embarazada, que todo el mundo sabría que Draco la había dejado esperando un bebé… además ella estaba segura de que Harry no iba querer saber nada de ella después de lo de Malfoy, pero…

- "Él sabe que el bebé es suyo, aunque lo haya ocultado todo este tiempo, él lo sabe, ¿me volverá a dejar sola? Parece que las cosas van un poquito mejor, ¿podrá seguir con toda esa mentira y dejar otra vez a su hijo en la estocada?"

Ese último tiempo desde el duelo y todo lo ocurrido, el ojiverde había estado más amable con ella, siempre manteniendo las distancias, pero Harry había sido más cordial y gentil con ella. A lo mejor aquel sería el momento para arreglar parte del asunto…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- "Miraré otra vez en la biblioteca, llevo dando vueltas durante horas y no la encuentro por ningún lado. ¿La habrá pasado algo? No, no pienses cosas raras Harry, seguro que está bien… seguro que está bien… ¡Por favor qué esté bien, por favor qué esté bien!"-con esos pensamientos el ojiverde se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca escolar, en esa tarde había recorrido todo el colegio y sus alrededores muchas veces, y todo por Hermione. Había algo que lo impulsaba a buscarla, algo le estaba llevando a estar con ella, no sabía que era. Era como un presentimiento, como un vaticinio que le hacía ir con la castaña. No sabía a qué era debido ni porqué precisamente en aquel momento le estaba pasando todo aquello, pero no le importaba sólo seguía sus impulsos, impulsos que lo llevaban junto a Hermione.

Harry entró en la biblioteca cansado de tanto andar. Estaba prácticamente vacía y el ojiverde empezó a mirar por todo el lugar. Por fin al fondo, al lado de una gran ventana estaba ella, su Hermione. Como siempre con un grueso libro en las manos. Parecía que en eso no había cambiado.

Harry sonrió al verla. Suspiró al comprobar que Hermione estaba bien. El ver que se encontraba bien le había llenado de placidez. Toda esa tarde había estado muy angustiado y ahora respiraba tranquilo. Pero pronto le entró también miedo, no sabía si debía acercarse hasta ella, no sabía si ella lo aceptaría, no sabía si ella lo querría. Sus dudas y recelos aumentaron por momentos, pero no se movía de allí, no podía irse, aunque quisiera no podía apartar su intensa mirada de Hermione.

Algo hizo que la castaña levantara la vista del libro que no estaba leyendo… levanto sus bonitos y tristes ojos miel y se encontró con el objeto de todos sus pensamientos, de todas sus frustraciones, de todos sus miedos… de todo. Encontró a Harry, a Harry mirándola a ella. Miel y esmeralda volvieron a conectar, volvieron a unirse, volvieron a crear en vínculo. Harry la sonrió, y Hermione sin quererlo se ruborizó, sabía que no estaba bien ponerse roja, pero no lo pudo evitar. La castaña correspondió a la sonrisa, y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo los dos se sintieron bien, los dos sintieron que su llama se encendía de nuevo…

Harry tragó saliva y con valentía como todo griffindor se acercó a Hermione. Fue el camino más largo que había recorrido nunca, se le hizo eterno a pesar de la poca longitud que le separaba de la mesa de Herms. La castaña mientras veía como el hombre del que seguía enamorada y al que seguía amando con todo su corazón se acercaba a ella. Pensó que a lo mejor después de todo no iba a ser tan difícil volver a recuperar su amistad, pero enseguida rechazó la idea porque no se quería hacer ilusiones, no quería que todo fuese un espejismo y después darse de bruces.

Por fin Harry llegó hasta la mesa iluminada por la luz que daba paso el cristal de la ventana.

- Hola.

- Hola Harry-dijo Hermione sonriendo, cosa que dio fuerzas al ojiverde.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- No cobro a quién se sienta eh, te puedes sentar.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué-el ojiverde se sentó.

- Bueno, por dónde iba… ah si ¿cómo estás?

- Bien…

- No suena muy convincente.-la castaña bajó la mirada.-Hermione sigo sabiendo cuando te pasa algo.

- Pues no lo has demostrado… perdona no debí decir eso.

- Tranquila, ¿el problema soy yo?. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- No.

- Vale, me quedo, pero por favor dime qué te pasa, sabes que no soporto verte mal. Sé que han pasado muchas cosas, pero ojala no hubieran pasado.

- Lo sé, yo también daría marcha atrás en muchas cosas.

- Nunca me quise alejar de ti, fui un tonto, yo…

- Harry no fuiste un tonto por fin entendí más o menos que te pasó.

- Pero Hermione no me digas que no fue una chiquillada mi postura.

- Lo fue, pero tuviste miedo, lo entiendo.

- ¿Miedo?

- ¿Qué si no?

- No entiendo nada…

- Bueno por favor no es un tema que me guste recordar ¿vale?

- Lo siento, perdona… ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa?

- Draco ha cortado conmigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que has oído.

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan cabrón de dejarte estando embarazada?

- "¡Pero bueno! Harry te estás pasando eh… el cabrón fuiste tú… con esta actuación te podrías ganar un galardón y todo… Ay Herms, no pienses más en eso disfruta de todo esto, deja el pasado donde está, en el pasado."

- No te calles Herms, es un cabrón.

- Harry déjalo, no quiero insultarlo ¿vale? Lo único que quiero es olvidarme de todo eso de una vez.

- Pero…

- Harry…

- Vale, vale. No sabes lo que echaba de menos hablar contigo.

- Lo mismo me pasa a mí Harry.

- Te he echado mucho de menos.

- ¿Sí?. ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.-la castaña sonrió.

- Yo también te eché de menos. Muchas veces quise ir y hablar contigo, arreglar algunas cosas, pero me mirabas con mucho odio.

- Lo siento, estaba muy dolido y… celoso también.

- ¿Celoso?

- Sí, celoso. Pero bueno eso no importa ahora. "Harry no metas la pata.". Además Hermione tus miradas muy amigables tampoco es que fueran eh.

- Lo sé, pero yo también estaba dolida.

- Me gustaría volver a hablar contigo de vez en cuando, si no te importa demasiado.

- Claro que sí, las veces que tú quieras. Pero bueno no sé si la gente lo verá con buenos ojos, sobretodo los de nuestra casa, ellos también han tenido para mí miradas y comentarios despreciables.

- Hermione, me da igual lo que digan los demás, y sé que se han pasado contigo, y me enfado conmigo mismo por no haberlos callado la boca en más de una ocasión, lo siento mucho.

- Harry tú no tenías que hacer nada. Yo me merezco lo que me pasa.

- Hermione no digas eso.

- Digo eso y más Harry. Yo empecé a salir con Draco, ¿no te das cuenta Harry?. ¡He estado saliendo con Malfoy!

- No me digas, no me había dado cuenta…

- No bromees. Empecé a salir con él por despecho y ahora…

- Ahora estás embarazada.

- Eh… ah sí, eso.

- Oye Hermione perdona la indiscreción, pero hay una cosa que no acabo de entender.

- ¿El qué?

- Pues… ¿tú me querías?-Hermione se sorprendió mucho ante esa pregunta.

- Sí, mucho, ¿eso es lo que no entendías?

- No, no es eso, espera… ¿y a Malfoy lo quieres o lo has querido?

- ¿La verdad?

- Sí, por favor.

-Pues no.

- Que directa.

- Querías la verdad.

- No si no me importa, tranquila.

- ¿Eso es lo que no entendías?

- A ver es que, tú me querías y tú y yo…

- ¿Qué?

- Pues que lo hicimos.-dijo con ojiverde bastante enrojecido.-Sé que tú el sexo sin amor no lo concibes… entonces si ha Malfoy no lo querías, ¿por qué te acostaste con él, ¿sólo por despecho?

- "¿Dónde quiere llegar este? Tendré que seguirle la corriente, pero no me hace ninguna gracia". Estaba borracha, sólo ocurrió una vez y no me acuerdo, así que…

- ¿Estabas borracha, ¿tú?

- Sí, yo. Malfoy me invitó a la fiesta de los slyhterins, fue el día que te vi en la Sala Común después de haber cortado.

- Ah ya… ibas muy guapa.

- Gracias, pero ojala no hubiera salido de mi cuarto…

- Perdona por haber sacado este tema, no es de mi incumbencia.

- Tranquilo, necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, muchas gracias.-Harry la sonrió.

- Fui un tonto, lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada.

- ¿Sabes qué vas a hacer?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Con el bebé.

- Lo tendré sola.-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Esto sé que es extraño, pero…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que te dije en la enfermería era verdad, me tienes para lo que necesites, así que… ya que creo que ahora más que nunca me necesitas mucho, ¿me dejarías ayudarte, estar a tu lado?

Hermione no sabía que iba a contestar. No sabía si a lo mejor Harry se había arrepentido de lo mal que lo había hecho todo ella y ahora quería estar a su lado…

- ¿Lo dices de verdad Harry?

- Claro, no quiero que estés sola, no te mereces eso, y aunque el hijo sea de Draco, lo importante es que es tuyo, ¿vale?

- "Y dale con lo mismo… bueno me da igual como sea, tengo a Harry otra vez a mi lado, no volveré a tener su amor, pero algo es algo…".

- ¿Qué dices?. ¿Me dejas?

- Vale, muchas gracias Harry.

- De nada guapa, perdón por decir eso.

- No tienes que pedir perdón tonto, volvemos a ser amigos, ¿no?

- Sí, eso creo.-dijo sonriendo.

- Pues entonces creo que también nos podemos llamar con cariño, sé que va a resultar extraño durante un tiempo, pero haremos que todo esto funcione, ¿vale?

- Vale Hermy.

- ¿Me dejas darte un abrazo?

- Claro que sí, creo eso también está estipulado en el contrato de la amistad.-la castaña rió.-Ven aquí guapetona.-y los dos se volvieron a abrazar, volvieron a sentir el calor de la persona que amaban pegado a su cuerpo, volvieron a sentir lo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentían… se volvieron a sentir el uno al otro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos en el colegio se asombraron de la repentina reconciliación entre Harry y Hermione. El hecho de ellos dos volviesen a ser amigos sorprendió aún mucho más a los alumnos de Hogwarts que la noticia de que Hermione estaba con draco o de que la misma estaba embarazada. Nadie se podía creer que Harry hubiera vuelto a hablar con Hermione. Casi todos la tachaban de traidora y no querían saber nada de ella, pero Harry hacía oídos sordos y ayudaba a Hermione a superar cualquier crítica. Por fin volvían a tener a su lado esa pieza que tanto les faltaba, volvían a tener su apoyo, su fuerza, su mitad…

Ginny y Luna tardaron poco en volver a tener trato con Hermione, a pesar de todo era su amiga, y aunque se notaba la mella que habían hecho aquellos meses en su relación, en su amistad; se seguían llevando bien. El más reacio a volver a tener trato con Hermione era Ron, cosa que la castaña ya se figuraba después de su reacción en la enfermería, pero poco a poco el pelirrojo iba sentando la cabeza y entrando en razón y fue volviendo a abrir su especial mundo a Hermione.

Hermione no podía ser más feliz, no podía creerse que todo hubiera sido tan fácil, y aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que al final vendría, tener que de alguna forma vender a Harry ante Voldemort, disfrutaba también de volver a tener a su gente a su lado.

El que no estaba muy contento era Draco, la sangre le hervía cada vez que veía a Hermione junto con Harry, hablando, riendo y feliz con él. No podía soportar ver a Lady Green al lado de San Potter (no penséis que Draco se ha enamorado de Herms, o que Malfoy tiene sentimientos, nada de eso, únicamente es que Draco no puede aguantar que nadie tenga lo que "es" de su propiedad, ¿entendido? Es que no quería que penséis nada que no es).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una tarde estaban Ginny, Luna, Ron, Harry y Hermione juntos en la Sala Común pasando la tarde. A la castaña se le empieza a notar la barriguita y como esa semana de finales de Abril (toy segura de que a una personita le suena finales de abril…, sobretodo un día vdd?XD) Hermione había estado un poco fatigada, todos decidieron quedarse en la Sala Común para que Herms pudiera descansar. Estaban solos, porque aún los griffindors preferían no estar cerca de Hermione, pero no les importaba en absoluto.

Serían cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando Ron sin saber muy bien cómo se tropezó con una baldosa del suelo, una pegada a la chimenea.

- Tío ten cuidado.

- Eso amor.

- Hermanito eres un torpe.

- Pues no, eso-dijo Ron señalando la baldosa-está como levantado.

- ¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Hermione.

- Que sí, mirad-y el pelirrojo se acercó a la baldosa que el había hecho tropezar y la tocó y notó que estaba como hueco.-Harry, mira ven.

- ¿Qué?

- Está hueco.

- ¿Cómo va a estar hueco? Alguien se habría dado cuenta.

- Hombre Harry hay casi nadie se pone; está al lado, pegada a la chimenea.-dijo Hermione.

- Herms tiene razón.

Harry se acercó junto con su amigo y comprobó con sorpresa que, en efecto, la baldosa se podía quitar y debajo estaba hueco. Bueno, hueco, hueco no, porque dentro había un cuaderno. El ojiverde lo sacó. Estaba bastante viejo y lleno de polvo.

- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ginny.

- Un cuaderno.-dijo su hermano.

- Hasta ahí llegamos Ron.-dijo Luna.

- Debe tener mucho tiempo dijo Hermione.

- Sí, eso parece-dijo Harry yendo a sentarse al lado de Hermione para abrir el cuaderno y ver que era en verdad.

- Tío vamos ábrelo que quiero saber qué es.-dijo Ron.

- Y nosotras también.-dijo Luna.

Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione y sopló un poco para quitar el polvo de encima del cuaderno. En la portada se podía leer pese al tiempo dos iniciales, probablemente de la persona dueña del cuaderno. Se podía leer L.E. el ojiverde abrió el cuaderno, y miró por encima leyendo las letras de las hojas pasadas por el paso del tiempo.

- Creo que son poesías.

- ¿Poesías? Me encantan las poesías escritas a mano-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Ah sí?-preguntó Harry

- Pues sí.-dijo la castaña sonriendo. En mi casa leo mucha.

- Vale, muy bonito, pero ¿me podéis decir qué es eso?-preguntó Ron.

- Eso, yo también quiero saberlo-dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué es poesía?

- Poesía eres tú.-dijo Hermione y Harry rió.

- ¿Cómo?-preguntó muy extrañada Luna.

- Nada déjalo. Harry ¿puedes leer lo que pone? Alguien en Hogwarts escribía poesías.

- Claro, claro que sí, a ver comencemos por el principio, hay bastantes. (Siento volver a poneros versos míos, pero es también me gusta escribir eso sorry)

_Sólo sueño con un beso _

_que desprenda cariño y ternura _

_tan bonito como el alba_

_y con la inocencia pura._

_-------------------------_

_Tus ojos maravillosos _

_ante mi presencia indiferente _

_son los que a mí cada día _

_más me hacen quererte._

_--------------------------_

_Quisiera poder caminar junto a ti, junto al mar, _

_para sentarme en la arena, para poder conversar, _

_hablándote al oído mirándote una vez más._

_---------------------------_

_Si prometí no olvidarte _

_mi promesa cumpliré, _

_si dije amarte siempre _

_hasta la muerte lo haré._

_-----------------------------_

_El amor es una palabra muy difícil de definir, _

_pero cuando estoy contigo es muy fácil de sentir._

_--------------------------------_

_Dos rojas lenguas de fuego_

_a un mismo tronco enlazadas_

_se aproximan al besarse_

_y forman una sola llama._

_------------------------------_

_Transparente como el agua _

_y ardiente como el sol _

_sale tu sonrisa espontánea _

_del fondo de mi corazón._

_------------------------------_

_Si al decirte te quiero_

_te vas a reír de mí _

_prefiero no decir nada_

_y llorar en silencio por ti._

_---------------------------------_

_¿Cuánto hace que te quiero? _

_Un día, una año, ¿cuánto?. _

_Si al sentir como te siento _

_y al saber que nos amábamos _

_sólo recuerdo un momento _

_cuando te tuve en mis brazos_

_y nos dijimos te quiero._

Harry dejó de leer y sin darse cuenta miró a Hermione, esa última poesía le iba a la perfección. Hermione también pensaba lo mismo que él, aquella última poesía, junto con alguna más, la había hecho llorar, aún amaba mucho al ojiverde y aunque ella no lo sabía, él también la amaba mucho a ella.

Los demás los miraron sonriendo, notaban que algo pasaba, algo se palpaba en el ambiente, algo estaba pasando… y ese algo se llamaba AMOR, AMOR PURO.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Os ha gustado? Ya volví a ser buena espero que os siga gustando el fic. Este capítulo está dedicado a una persona a la que quiero mucho, te amo muchísimo Miguel (sey potter), este capítulo es un regalo en etse día tan especial, te quiero mucho amor. Bsitos. **

**Y hoy me siento feliz, y tengo tiempo así que voy a hacer una cosa que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía, contestaros vuestros reviews, jejeje:**

**Miki Potter:** Hola tío, qué te voy a decir a ti? Q muchas gracias por escucharme en este tiempo todas mis movidas (realmente creo que estás de mí ya un poco harto eh) me has ayudado mucho a desahogarme en los días que sabes que lo he pasado muy mal, gracias. También gracias por ser fiel a mis fics. Muchos bss y hasta pronto. Bye.

**Aidee:** Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, pese a que no dispongo de tiempo para actualizar este fic con la misma rapidez que en el anterior, aún así muchas gracias por tomar parte de tu tiempo para leer mi fic. Muchos bss y hasta pronto.

**Nice-Girl:** Hola wapa! Muchas gracias por leer también este fic. Es bastante distinto al anterior, lo sé, pero hay que cambiar no? aunque la verdad tengo ganas de otro fic romántico (a parte de TÚ TODAVÍA ME AMAS). Espero que te guste el fic, pese a haber sido "algo" mala, muchos besos y hasta prontito. Bye.

**arissita: **Hola wapetona, mi fiel lectora. Muchas gracias por leer también este fic, de verdad muchísimas gracias. Espero que éste también te esté gustando, de verdad es importante para mí vuestra opinión. Muchos bsazos y hasta pronto.

**pamelitapotter: **Hola wapa, gracias por tu presencia en este fic, muchos besos y espero que te esté gustando.

**bruja enamorada: **Wola! Q tal? Me alegra tu presencia aquí, me hace ilusión ver a lector asiduos es todo un placer, de verdad, muchos besos y espero tu comentario. Bye.

**hermy-potter-hp: **Holitas! Q tal? Espero que te siga gustando como escribo y que sigas este fic como el anterior. Muchos bss wapa.

**estefy:** ¿Fantástica escritora? Creo que exageras eh. Me conformo con que os guste lo que escribo, con eso em sirve. Muchos bss y hasta pronto.

**Aiko Granger:** Hola wapa! Cuánto tiempo! Q tal? Espero que bien, sabes que me encanta como escribes y es todo un honro que te gusten mis fics, de verdad te lo digo. Muchos besazos y espero que te siga gustando la historia. Bye.

**Aiosami:** Hola mi niña! Eres una de mis escritoras favoritas y me siento muy orgullosa de que te gusten mis fics, es todo un orgullo. Espero que te guste este fic. Muchos besos.

**potter5:** Hola! Encantada de evrte por este fic, espero que lo estés disfrutando. Muchos bss y hasta pronto.

**Locura Cortés:** Hola wapa! Me encanta que te guste el fic. Espero que lo leas entero, seguro que te sorprende. Muchos bss. Monik.

**bellapaola:** Holas! Sí que he dejado mucho suspense, pero ahora empiezo a ser buena no? Bss

**Yami Natasha:** hola wapa! Muchas gracias por leer el fic y espero que te guste. Muchos bss.

**dojiz:** Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic, y siento lo de Draco, pero forma parte de la historia. Bss.

**Cammiel:** Hola! Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ti. Respecto a que soy malvada… deberías saberlo por el otro fic jejeje. Intento seguir lo más rápido posible pero es que no tengo tiempo. Muchos bss y hasta pronto.

**Sey Potter:** Hola mi amor, a ti no sé que decirte que no te haya dicho ya, así que sólo te voy a decir que te quiero mucho y que gracias por estos seis mese juntos, te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer.

**Muchos bss a todos y hasta pronto espero vuestros comentarios**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**-**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	10. Estaré en mi cuarto

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión._

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

**Anteriormente…**

_¿Cuánto hace que te quiero? _

_Un día, una año¿cuánto?. _

_Si al sentir como te siento _

_y al saber que nos amábamos _

_sólo recuerdo un momento _

_cuando te tuve en mis brazos_

_y nos dijimos te quiero._

Harry dejó de leer y sin darse cuenta miró a Hermione, esa última poesía le iba a la perfección. Hermione también pensaba lo mismo que él, aquella última poesía, junto con alguna más, la había hecho llorar, aún amaba mucho al ojiverde y aunque ella no lo sabía, él también la amaba mucho a ella.

Los demás los miraron sonriendo, notaban que algo pasaba, algo se palpaba en el ambiente, algo estaba pasando… y ese algo se llamaba AMOR, AMOR PURO.

**CAPÍTULO 10: ESTARÉ EN MI CUARTO**

Tanto Harry como Hermione se sentían algo incómodos, sabían que estaban sacando sus sentimientos al exterior y que sus amigos podían darse cuenta de lo que ambos sentían, sentimientos que ambos querían ocultar. Pensaban que si ocultaban sus sentimientos, si hacían como que no amaban, sería más fácil olvidar, sería más fácil borrar lo que sentían; pero estaban muy equivocados, por mucho que intentas guardar lo que sientes, por mucho que intentes luchar con todas tus fuerzas contra tu corazón, lo que éste alberga no cambiará, lo que siente el corazón no se borra…

Los demás se miraron entre ellos y con miradas de complicidad se hicieron saber entre ellos que algo estaba pasando, que había algo que resultaba familiar entre Harry y Hermione. A pesar de eso, y de no poder evitar mirara a sus amigos con una sonrisilla en los labios, prefirieron no decir nada, prefirieron guardar silencio y guardarse sus impresiones ante aquella situación.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas, se sentía una tonta por estar llorando, pero es que esa poesía la había hecho sentir muchas cosas, y tenía todos sus sentimientos y todas sus emociones a flor de piel. Harry había leído la poesía muy despacio y mientras lo hacía ella había cerrado sus bonitos ojos color miel y había disfrutado de cada palabras, de cada sonido que salía de la boca de su querido ojiverde, había imaginado por un momento que Harry le estaba leyendo el poema a ella, que su Harry le estaba recitando solamente a ella y por eso unas lágrimas habían inundado sus ojos… y al darse cuenta de que no era así, de que Harry sólo estaba leyendo otra poesía, se había sentido una estúpida, y al comprobar que estaba llorando, se sintió aún más tonta… esperaba que nadie hubiera notado anda en especial y que nadie sospechara absolutamente nada.

Harry no podía describir lo que sentía, aquellos versos describían a la perfección lo que sentía él, lo que sentía de haber perdido a Hermione, de haber perdido a la mujer de su vida por ser un estúpido. Aquel poema narraba lo que sentía en su corazón, lo que añoraba tenerla entre sus brazos, lo que extrañaba besar sus dulces labios, lo mal que se sentía al despertarse y comprobar que ella no estaba allí, y lo tonto que sentía cuando se le pasaba por la cabeza que a lo mejor algún día Hermione volvería a estar con él, que a lo mejor algún día volvería a amanecer con lo más bello de este mundo: su Hermione. Todo se había liado muchísimo, todo se había torcido demasiado, la había perdido y se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo, sabía que no iba a poder ser feliz sin ella, sabía que sin la castaña siempre le iba a faltar lo más importante de su vida. Harry no podía sacarse de la cabeza que si alguien le diera solamente una oportunidad de recuperarla, de no perderla para siempre, la aprovecharía como nadie. Aquella poesía le había dejado un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago. Sólo esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

La primera en volver a hablar fue Luna.

- Chicos, siento romper este momento de leer poesías tan bonitas, pero es jueves y mañana hay clase, me tengo que ir a mi casa ya.

- ¿Ya?-preguntó Ron sorprendiéndose.

- Sí, ya-dijo la rubia.

- Déjame que te acompañe¿vale amor?

- Vale.

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya todos.-dijo Hermione. Harry la miró.

- Sí Herms tiene razón.-dijo Ginny.

- ¿Gin acompañas a Herms a su cuarto?-preguntó Luna.

-La acompaño yo¿te importa Ginny?-dijo Harry.

- No claro que no-dijo la pelirroja.-así voy a ver si Neville ha acabado de hacer sus deberes. Hasta mañana chicos.-dijo Ginny yéndose.

- Hasta mañana wapa.

- Nosotros nos vamos ya, buenas noches Herms. Luego nos vemos Harry.

- Bye.

- Adiós chicos-dijo Luna y Ron y ella se fueron.

- Harry no hace falta que me acompañes, no hace falta que te molestes.

- Herms, no me molesta, y lo voy a hacer de todos modos.-dijo sonriendo, sacando fuerzas del fondo de su alma. Hermione correspondió a su sonrisa del mismo modo.

Y así empezaron a subir hacia las habitaciones.

- Herms.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te han gustado las poesías?-la castaña tragó saliva.

- Sí, mucho, eran preciosas.

- Sí, sí que lo eran.

- Quién las escribiera lo hizo con el corazón, sacando lo que llevaba dentro.

- Yo pienso lo mismo.-dijo el ojiverde sonriendo.-Yo no podría escribir algo así.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque no tengo sensibilidad.-Hermione se paró y le miró desconcertada con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Lo que has oído.

- Vamos Harry, sé de primera mano que eres muy sensible y romántico.-Hermione se sonrojó al decir eso, no creía que fuera una buena idea haber dicho eso. El ojiverde también se sonrojó.

- Gra… gracias Herms.

- Perdona, pero no podía dejar que dijeras eso, cuando yo sé como eres.-dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno pero todas formas, yo no podría escribir algo así, creo que ningún chico normal puede escribir algo así.

- ¿Estás intentando decir que lo escribió una mujer?

- Pues sí, yo creo que sí, no sé es una intuición.

- Podría ser… pero también pudo haber sido un chico.

- No sé, no sé. Bueno ya hemos llegado.

- Gracias por acompañarme, pero repito que no hacía falta.

- Y yo repito que lo hago porque quiero.-Hermione lo miró dulcemente, lo quería de verdad.

La castaña se acercó a Harry para abrazarlo y darle las buenas noches. El corazón del ojiverde se empezó a acelerar al ver a su Herms acercase a él. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando la tenía cerca. No lo podía evitar. La abrazó fuertemente. El olor de su alborotado pelo inundó sus sentidos. Después la castaña le dio dos besos, y él a ella, sintiendo la suave piel de sus mejillas, tenía sus labios tan cerca, tenía el impulso de besarlos, el mismo impulso que tenía Hermione.

Una chica de cuarto subió corriendo por las escaleras. Tanto Harry como Herms estaban muy alterados.

- Bueno Harry, hasta mañana.

- Buenas noches wapa. Que duermas bien

- Igualmente, que tengas dulces sueños Harry.-dijo Hermione antes de entrar en su habitación.

- "Los tendré. Los tendré porque soñaré contigo."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron unos cuantos días, unos días con bastante tensión entre Harry y Hermione. Cada día parecía que se les hacía más imposible ocultar lo que sentían. Sus amigos habían decidido hacer como que ellos no se daban cuenta de nada, como que no veían nada extraño; aquello era lo mejor, si Harry y Hermione tenían que volver a estar juntos que fuera a su ritmo y sin ninguna presión por parte de nadie. Aunque también era cierto que les hacía mucha ilusión ver como se les iluminaba la cara, ver como les brillaban los ojos… era como volver a vivir una situación, pero con el cambio de que Hermione estaba embarazada de Draco… cosa que muchas veces parecían olvidar.

Olvidar. Olvidar era lo que parecía que había hecho Hermione, parecía que había olvidado que tenía que llevar a Harry al lado oscuro, parecía que había olvidado lo que Harry la hizo, pero en eso no pensaba, sólo disfrutaba de su compañía, de ver lo mucho que la cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella y por su bienestar. Se sentía dichosa y no quería ver más.

Harry también se sentía como en una nube, cuidaba de Hermione, podía estar a su lado, podía ayudarla y apoyarla, podía disfrutar de ella, no le importaba que el hijo que esperaba la mujer de su vida fuera de Draco, eso ya no le importaba, Hermione era Hermione, Hermione siempre sería su Hermione, y siempre cuidaría de ella, por muy imbécil que hubiera sido, ahora sólo disfrutaba de cada momento junto con ella, de cada segundo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El martes de la última semana de abril, el día 26, Harry y Hermione estaban solos en la Sala Común. Ron y Luna estaban dando un paseo por los jardines como de costumbre, y Ginny y Neville se habían "perdido" por el castillo.

Los dos griffindors estaban leyendo el cuaderno de las poesías, Harry sabía que a Herms le gustaban mucho, y él hacía lo que fuera por verla sonreír, la cuidaba muchísimo, hacía cualquier cosa por ella. La castaña disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Harry, se sentía segura con él, era un cielo con ella, era un sol.

Llegaron a la última página del cuaderno, todas las poesías habían sido muy bonitas, eran preciosas y llenas de amor. Estaba claro que la persona que lo hubiera escrito había estado muy, pero que muy enamorada.

Ya había acabado de leer todo, y Hermione se quedó con el cuaderno en las manos, y se fijo en una cosa que había escrita en la contraportada. En ésta se podía ver en el centro en letras más o menos grandes que ponía L corazón J. La castaña se quedó mirando fijamente ese dibujito… recordó las iniciales que ponían al principio… su cabeza dio con la respuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Harry la miró un poco extrañado.

- ¿Te pasa algo Hermy?

- Harry.

- Dime.

- Ven un momento y mira esto.-el ojiverde se acercó y miró el cuaderno que tenía Hermione entre sus manos.

Harry no reaccionó, y miró a Hermione como preguntándola que era lo que quería que encontrase en aquella contraportada.

- Harry¿no encuentras una relación entre las iniciales de quien escribió las poesías y lo que pone en este dibujito?

El ojiverde miró otra vez y de repente sus ojos se iluminaron.

- Hermione¿me estás queriendo decir que este cuaderno era de… era de mi madre?

- Eso creo Harry, no puedo estar segura, pero algo me dice que sí que era de ella, además sería algo con demasiadas casualidades¿no crees?

Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione sin decir nada, estaba como paralizado. Le pasaba siempre que encontraba algo en relación a sus padres, siempre que sabía algo nuevo sobre sus padres o descubría o encontraba dataos u objetos suyos Harry no sabía como reaccionar, era como si se le encogiera el corazón, como si la melancolía y la pena aumentara aún más, en esos momentos extrañaba muchísimo más, el ojiverde hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener una familia normal y poder haber vivido con ella.

Hermione miraba como Harry permanecía callado. Ella sabía que él en esos momentos estaba pensado en como sería su vida si sus padres no hubieran muerto, sino hubieran sido asesinados… asesinados por Voldemort… en ese instante Hermione recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer y la angustia volvió a su cuerpo. Pero esa angustia y preocupación se fue en seguida por algo que en estaba pasando y para ella era un mal mucho peor. Harry estaba llorando, no podía ver a Harry así, se le caía el alma a los pies al saber que la persona más importante de su vida y a la que más quería y amaba en este mundo estaba mal, estaba pasándolo mal, estaba llorando.

Harry no había podido aguantar la pena, y aunque no le gustaba para nada que le vieran llorar, también sabía que con la persona que estaba a su lado podía desahogarse sin ningún tipo de tapujo, era Hermione, su Hermione, y con ella no pasaba vergüenza en ningún sentido.

Hermione no dijo nada, sabía que sobraban las palabras, que no podía decir nada para consolar a Harry. Sabía que lo único que podía hacer era demostrarle que ella estaba allí, con él, demostrarle su cariño, su calor, su comprensión… demostrarle que podía confiar en ella. Por eso Hermione hizo lo que la dictó el corazón, abrazó muy fuertemente a Harry para que éste pudiera tranquilizarse y consolarse llorando en su hombro.

Harry agradeció muchísimo ese abrazo. Un abrazo cálido, protector, reconfortante, lleno de sentimiento. Poco a poco sus lágrimas fueron cesando y de sus labios salió el más sincero gracias del mundo que produjo una sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione.

- No hay de qué Harry, no me tienes que dar las gracias.-Harry se separó un poco de ella, quedando cara a cara, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, los ojos que le volvían loco, los ojos más bonitos del mundo.

Hermione al tenerlo tan cerca, y al estar mirándolo directamente a esos ojos verdes tan brillantes, no podía evitar ni su nerviosismo ni que su respiración se acelerara poco a poco.

La respiración de Harry también se aceleraba poco a poco. Estaba muy contento de tener a Hermione tan cerca, pero eso también le hacía daño; tenerla tan cerca y no poder alcanzarla, ver las estrellas y no poder tocarlas por mucho que estire los brazos…

- Herms, sí que te doy las gracias. Te las doy por ser como eres, por siempre estar ahí conmigo, por ser un cielo, por ser un sol que desprende una luz reconfortante, porque siempre me has apoyado, porque a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado sigues aquí conmigo, porque a pesar de todo lo que he hecho y de las meteduras de pata que he cometido, tú, la más bonita estrella, sigues siendo la única persona capaz de sacarme un sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles, en los momentos que he estado peor, tú siempre me has sabido animar, y hasta has estado mal si yo estaba mal. Como te voy a dar las gracias.-Hermione sonrió. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Lo que había dicho Harry era precioso.

Harry no sabía si había metido la pata o no, no sabía si había hecho bien en decir lo que había dicho, lo que sí sabía era que por primera vez había sido su corazón el que había hablado. En otras ocasiones se le habían escapado algunas cosillas, había puesto al descubierto sus sentimientos otras veces, pero en seguida los había ocultado otra vez; pero en ese momento no había ocultado anda, había dejado que las palabras salieran desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Ambos se miraron intensamente y sin darse cuenta sus cabezas si iban acercando más y más, poquito a poco. Harry miró los labios de Hermione, estaban humedecidos. Deseba volver a besarlos, quería volver a probar aquellos perfectos labios que tan loco lo volvían. Hermione veía como Harry miraba sus labios y encontró algo en su mirada que conocía muy bien: deseo. Ella sonrió. No podía creerse que tuviera a Harry tan cerca. Nunca pensó que fuera a tener los labios de su Harry otra tan cerca de su boca, pero así era… ambos cerraron los ojos a la vez y sus labios se unieron. Se unieron en un beso dulce, suave, tierno, pero sobretodo muy esperado por los dos. Sus labios volvieron a jugar entre ellos en el más maravilloso juego que existe: un beso de amor. Los dos parecían estar en una nube.

Harry iba a pasar su mano por el cuello de Hermione para atraerla más hacia sí mismo, pero no puedo, no le dio tiempo, porque el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió. Harry y Herms se separaron con los labios rojos y se miraron sin saber que decir.

Los que habían entrado eran Neville y Ron.

- Bien Harry estás aquí. Hola Herms-dijo Ron y ella saludó también.

- ¿Qué queréis?

- Recordarte que esta noche nos vamos a Hogsmeade y pasamos allí la noche.

- Ah sí, vais con las chicas a la obra de teatro¿no?

- Si Herms, a eso. Pero es que Dean y Seamus también se han apuntado, resulta que a sus nuevas novias les ha gustado la idea y quieren ir.

- Entonces me dejáis solo¿no?

- Pues sí, pero ¿no te importa no?

- No claro que no. además ya sabes que a mí no me apetecía ir, así que…

- Así te quedas con Herms, que no se quede sola.-dijo Neville.

- Eh… sí claro.-dijo Harry nervioso.

- Bueno tío, vamos a recoger las mochilas al cuarto y ahora nos vamos¿vale?

- Vale.

Ron y Neville subieron por las escaleras y no tardaron mucho en bajar con sus cosas.

- Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana sobre la hora de la comida.

- Adiós.-dijo Hermione.

- Bye.

- Que os lo paséis bien-dijo Hermione.

Y vosotros también-dijo ron con dobles intenciones y sonriendo maliciosamente antes que los dos se fueran por donde había entrado. El retrato de la señora Gorda se cerró y Harry miró a Hermione. Pero ella esquivaba su mirada.

Harry quería hablar con ella, quería saber que había significado ese beso para ella, pero Hermione parecía no querer hacerlo. Parecía no querer hablar. Parecía que se sentía arrepentida de lo que había ocurrido.

Hermione no sabía porqué se comportaba así, no sabía porque estaba siendo fría, si lo único que deseaba era volver a besar a Harry y estar entre sus brazos

- Hermione¿podemos hablar?

- Mejor no Harry.-dijo Hermione con frialdad, con palabras como cuchillos que cortaban a Harry.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Hay algo de lo que hablar?

- Yo creo que sí.

- Pues yo creo que no hay nada de lo que hablar Harry.

- Hermione, nos hemos besado. Yo creo que eso es algo de lo que hablar.

- No hay nada que hablar, todo el mundo comete errores. "Pero Hermione ¿qué estás diciendo? Si ese beso ha sido maravilloso, díselo, díselo, dile que le quieres, no seas tonta…"

Harry se quedó callado. Algo le decía que para Herms también había significado algo aquel beso, pero su orgullo le impedía seguir arrastrándose, pero la iba a dar la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, de volver a intentarlo.

- Muy bien Herms, di lo que quieras, si ha sido un error quédate donde estás, yo me voy a mi cuarto; pero si has sentido algo cuando nos hemos besado, si sientes algo por mí, estaré solo en mi habitación y si quieres algo allí estaré

- No voy a ir.

- Bueno yo solamente te digo eso, que estaré en mi cuarto.-y dicho eso Harry se dio la vuelta con el corazón destrozado y se fue a la habitación de los chicos.

Hermione siguió con la mirada como el ojiverde subía las escaleras y la dieron ganas de gritar que se quedara, pero no podía, y no sabía porqué… bueno sí que lo sabía tenía miedo de volver a sufrir, estaba aterrada, para ella Harry significaba sufrir, pero también lo significaba todo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione estaba en su habitación totalmente nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer. Lavander y Pavarti estaban durmiendo placidamente y ella estaba dando vueltas por todo el cuarto. No podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que estaba cometiendo otra vez el error de su vida, que iba a perder a Harry pero esta vez para siempre, pero también pensaba que si esa noche no iba, se acababa todo, que podría olvidarse de él por fin y para siempre y podría mirar hacia delante de una vez por todas… pero para eso tendría que poder no ir a la habitación de Harry esa noche, cosa que la iba a costar mucho.

- "No puedo ir, si no voy se acabó Harry, se acabó sufrir, se acabó llorar por él, se acabó hacernos daño, se acabó estirar de una cuerda hasta que a alguno de nosotros nos dé, podré mirar hacia delante… pero… ¿y si no quiero seguir adelante, y si Harry es el amor de mi vida? Madre mía, estoy hecha un lío, no sé ni lo que siento… uff"

La castaña seguía dando vueltas y vueltas tanto a la habitación como a su pequeña cabecita, siempre le daba vueltas a todo, pero en esa ocasión mucho más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry tampoco podía dormir, deseaba que Hermione tocara a su puerta, pero ya se había hecho a la idea de que eso no iba a ocurrir. Habían pasado como unas tres horas y Hermione no iba a ir.

Ese beso habría sido un error como ella había dicho, aunque para él volver a sentir mariposas en el estómago al besarla, volver a sentir burbujitas en si interior como hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, eso había sido todo. Lo había significado todo, aunque debía hacerse a la idea de que para Hermione, la chica por la que se moría, no había significado absolutamente nada, sólo había sido una equivocación para ella, nada más.

El ojiverde estaba hecho polvo, era la segunda vez que la perdía, y esta vez era para siempre, estaba dejando ir a la mujer de su vida. Siempre se había dicho que no la iba a dejar escapar fácilmente, y ahora que se iba la estaba dejando ir… se sentía fatal.

Hermione lo era todo para él, y pensaba que cuando se había besado ella había sentido lo mismo que él, que ambos lo habían sentido del mismo modo, pero parecía ser que tan solo había sido imaginaciones suyas producidas por el deseo de volver a estar con ella.

Eran poco más de las doce de la noche cuando Harry oyó un ruido. Se levantó de la cama y volvió a oírlo. Estaban llamando a la puerta. No pensó quién pudiera ser, y por supuesto descartó que fuera Hermione.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, para no hacer ruido en el pasillo. Su cara se iluminó al ver que allí, en camisón y con una fina bata encima, estaba la más bella diosa del mundo, su Hermione.

La castaña sonrojada y un poco avergonzada miró a harry a los ojos.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo con un hilo de voz, fue lo único que pudo decir, no le salieron más palabras. Harry sonrió y asintió.

- No hay nada que pudiera hacerme más feliz, pasa.-y Hermione entró nerviosa y Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí con la mayor sonrisa de toda su vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	11. 26 de Abril, noche de amor

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión._

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

**AVISO: Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales. Yo aviso para que después nadie me diga nada**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

La castaña sonrojada y un poco avergonzada miró a Harry a los ojos.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo con un hilo de voz, fue lo único que pudo decir, no le salieron más palabras. Harry sonrió y asintió.

- No hay nada que pudiera hacerme más feliz, pasa.-y Hermione entró nerviosa y Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí con la mayor sonrisa de toda su vida.

**CAPÍTULO 11: 26 DE ABRIL, NOCHE DE AMOR**

Mientras el ojiverde cerraba la puerta no pudo evitar tragar saliva porque estaba nervioso. No podía creerse que Hermione estuviera allí, que al final ella hubiera ido a su habitación. Era como un sueño, como un sueño maravilloso, un sueño hecho realidad, la más extraordinaria realidad que pudiera suceder.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si había hecho bien, si Harry se había cansado, si era tarde, si se le había escapado la oportunidad, si había perdido definitivamente al amor de su vida, al padre de su hijo… no sabía si Harry la había dejado pasar porque él también quería que ella estuviera allí, en su cuarto con él, o por ser cordial y no decirla que se fuera. La castaña se mantenía cabizbaja, pero intentando parecer serena y con disimulo miraba a Harry de refilón. No podía soportar que el ojiverde no dijera nada, aquellos segundos, aquel momento se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Harry miró a Hermione, deseaba preguntarla porqué había ido a su cuarto. Ansiaba saber porqué ella, su niña, su amor, su vida, estaba allí, porqué al final sí había ido; necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba preguntárselo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. No podía decir nada, no sabía porqué no podía decir nada, pero es que tenía un nudo en la garganta al tener a Hermione allí. Llevaba toda la noche ansiando que Herms apareciera, y ahora que ella estaba allí no sabía ni qué decir.

Hermione no podía aguantar más aquella situación, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y Harry no decía nada. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Se suponía que algo tenía que decir… La castaña miró a Harry y supo que no iba a decir nada, le conocía muy bien, mejor que a nadie, el conocía como nadie, y ella sabía que el ojiverde no podía decir ni una sola palabra. Hermione no podía aguantar ni un minuto más, y rompió el molesto silencio que se había formado.

- Lo siento.-dijo ella. Una frase simple, pero llena de sentimiento y que recogía lo que quería decirle.

- ¿Lo sientes¿Qué sientes?

Hermione se acercó a Harry.

- Siento haber dicho que había sido un error.

- Si es lo que crees y piensas no tienes que pedir disculpas por mí, no hace falta de verdad.

- Pero Harry, es que yo no creo que haya sido un error.

- ¿Ah no?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces…-Hermione tragó saliva y fijó su mirada en los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry.-entonces ha sido algo que llevaba esperando hace mucho tiempo, entonces ha sido maravilloso, entonces ha sido lo mejor que me podía pasar, entonces ha sido lo más bonito volver a besarme contigo, entonces no cambio por nada haber vuelto a tener tus labios sobre los míos un momento, entonces… di algo por favor, me voy a volver loca.-Harry sonrió y se acercó a ella rápidamente. Se acercó rápidamente y la besó.

_Ven mi dulce amor, _

_ayúdame a cambiar este destino _

_sálvame por favor, _

_que tengo el corazón partido en dos._

La volvió a besar. Hermione no se lo esperaba, pero no tardó mucho en corresponder con la misma intensidad al beso. Harry la cogió por la cintura uniéndola a su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la sentía tan, tan cerca. Hermione pasó sus manos por el cuello para luego perderlas entre los rebeldes mechones de Harry. El beso parecía no acabar, parecía que se estaban bebiendo el alma. Lo daban todo en ese beso, como si fuese el último que se pudieran dar.

Poco a poco sus pulmones empezaron a pedir un poco de aire y el beso bajó poco a poco hasta acabar.

Los dos se miraron intensamente. Estaban acalorados, tenían los labios rojos e hinchados debido al beso y el pecho les subía y bajaba con mucha rapidez.

_Dame más, quiero más, _

_de esa bendita forma en que me miras. _

_Sólo tú, sólo yo,_

_caricias que me roben la razón._

- Te quiero.-Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry. No sabía si había oído bien. ¿La había dicho que la quería?

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, te quiero, aún te amo con todo mi alma, y ya estoy harto de esconderlo, de intentar no sentir anda por ti, de intentar estar con otras chicas, de intentar olvidarme de ti… ahora ya sé que eso es imposible, que tú eres el amor de mi vida y que si cometo la gilipollez de perderte, de dejarte ir, me arrepentiré eternamente. Así que por favor no me digas que es tarde, sé que he hecho estupideces, muchas y lo sé, pero no me digas que ya es tarde, por favor no me digas eso.

- Harry… cómo va a ser tarde cielo, si yo te amo con todo mi alma, y yo también he hecho muchas estupideces, y también he temido perderte, yo también he sentido que te perdía para siempre. Perdóname.

- No hay nada que perdonar amor, dame una oportunidad por favor, esta vez para siempre, para siempre cariño, para siempre, por favor déjame demostrarte que es así. ¿Me das una oportunidad?

- Claro cielo, claro que sí.-dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con la cara llena de felicidad. Acto seguido le besó, necesitaba expresarle lo mucho que le quería, necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo deseaba…

Harry se sentía en una nube, aquella situación la había soñado y pensado muchas veces, pero la realidad superaba infinitamente a la ficción. Estaba con Hermione y eso era lo único que le preocupaba, eso era en lo único que podía pensar, era lo único que podía tener en la mente… que tenía a Hermione, a su Hermione entre los brazos, que la estaba besando, que sus labios volvían a ser apresados por los suyos, que volvía a probar el suave néctar de su boca.

Hermione se sentía como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía, estar al lado de Harry, entre sus brazos, sentirle tan cerca… aquello no podía ser expresado con palabras, era imposible explicar lo que sentía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ambos deseaban eso, habían pasado mucho tiempo conteniendo sus impulsos, sus deseos. No pensaban en nada más que en disfrutar de cada segundo.

Las manos de Harry despojaron a Hermione de la bata que llevaba puesta, dejando a la vista el precioso y sexy camisón que vestía. Mientras las pequeñas manos de la castaña recorrían la espalda de Harry, como tantas veces había tocado y como tantas veces había querido volver a hacer. Hermione acariciaba a Harry de forma muy tierna y esas caricias provocaban a Harry, hacían que el fuego se empezase a apoderar de su cuerpo. Un fuego que también se apoderaba de Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Entre besos y caricias fueron hacia la cama de Harry, estaba deshecha. Los dos se miraron con deseo y mucho amor. Los dos necesitaban demostrarse con sus cuerpos lo que sentía, necesitaban expresarse lo mucho que se amaban, necesitaban explicarse de la forma más íntima y sublime lo que decían y gritaban sus corazones.

_Ámame _

_acércate y ámame. _

_Regálame de a poco tu calor, _

_atrévete, mi amor _

_no tengas miedo_

_y sólo ámame, _

_ahora y siempre ámame. _

_El mundo se inventó para los dos _

_no tienen la pasión, la explicación. _

Se tumbaron sobre la cama quedando Harry encima de Hermione, pero sin apoyarse en ella, sin dejar su peso sobre el frágil cuerpo de Hermione. El ojiverde temía lastimar al bebé. Ambos se miraban con todo el deseo contenido durante tanto tiempo. Se miraban y se desvestían con los ojos, se devoraban con la vista, se amaban.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con fervor, con mucha intensidad. Harry bajó la tiras del camisón de Hermione y dio pequeños besos en esa zona y yendo hacia el cuello de Hermione, provocando que ella se mordiera el labio inferior. Adoraba los besos en el cuello, y sobretodo si eran del ojiverde. La castaña revolvía aún más el pelo de Harry, jalándolo hacia sí. Las manos de Harry paseaban por el cuerpo de la chica, añoraba su figura, había extrañado como anda en este mundo su cuerpo. Sin cesar los besos y las tiernas y dulces caricias, Hermione quitó los pantalones del pijama a Harry y éste la quitó con suavidad el bonito camisón que no le dejaba ver el maravilloso paisaje que tenía sí.

Fue dando caricias con sus labios y con sus manos por cada parte de la suave piel de Hermione, mientras ella disfrutaba de aquella maravillosa tortura. Harry llegó a su vientre. Lo acarició con ternura. Allí estaba el hijo de Hermione, una parte de su amor. Besó su vientre con amor y miró a Hermione sonriendo, que le devolvió la sonrisa. Aquello había sido muy tierno. En ese momento daba todo igual, daba todo igual, todo lo que había pasado o podía pasar… daba igual, sólo importaban ella y Harry en ese momento, su momento.

Mientras Harry colmaba de mimos a Hermione, ella no dejaba a Harry sin caricias. Pasaba sus manos por su piel, por su torso, por su espalda, por sus brazos… besaba con pasión sus labios, su cuello… no podía parar de besarlo, lo quería, lo amaba, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba…

_Junto a ti seducción _

_enciendes uno a uno mis sentidos. _

_Quédate con mi amor, _

_envuélveme en tus brazos sin temor. _

Respiraban con rapidez. Pasión era lo que inundaba la habitación. Necesitaban culminar sus impulsos, sus deseos, tenían que unir sus almas, necesitaban sentir su amor, querían ser uno... un uno formado por dos partes encajadas a la perfección.

No había nervios, ni otros pensamientos, no había nada más que ellos dos, no había nada más. El amor puro los envolvía, los rodeaba, los encerraba en una esfera de pasión y ternura.

_Viviré siempre así, _

_enamorado digan lo que digan. _

_Y seré para ti _

_porque eres una en un millón_

No pasó mucho tiempo para que terminaran de quitarse las prendas que les impedían poder culminar.

Harry estaba algo nervioso, no quería dañar al bebé. No sabía si debía… Hermione intuyó qué era lo que estaba parando a Harry, por lo que atrajo la cabeza de Harry y al oído le susurró una cosa.

- Cielo, tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada, de verdad, no influye cariño.-Harry se incorporó un poco.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí cariño, claro.-Harry sonrió y Hermione volvió a acercarse a su oído para susurrarle sensualmente.-y ahora cielo… por favor Harry hazme el amor.

Eso fue lo último que pudo soportar Harry, ya no podía aguantar más para entrar en Hermione, sentirla de nuevo, no podía esperar ni un momento más. Y no esperó más. Volvieron a ser uno, como hacia meses atrás. Volvieron a fundirse. Volvieron a sentirse el uno al otro.

Se amaron, se besaron, se acariciaron, bebían de los labios del otro, se unían con movimientos de pasión, respiraban al ritmo que marcaba el amor entre las sábanas blancas de la cama de Harry, impregnadas de los olores que deja el amor, de la fragancia de la pasión que emanaban sus cuerpos. Cuerpos que brillaban por el sudor que producían sus movimientos.

Tiernas embestidas. Gemidos. Besos. Jadeos. Caricias. Amor. Pasión desbocada… todo eso era aquella noche para Harry y Hermione, su noche.

No dejaron de amarse, de recorrer sus cuerpos, de darse miles de besos… no dejaron de hacerse el amor.

Vieron las estrellas de la mano, vieron las estrellas gritando el nombre de la persona que más amaban en el mundo. Tocaron el cielo, la cúspide del amor, la cumbre de la pasión, de su pasión.

Harry se desplomó sobre Hermione aunque en seguida se puso a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza, dándola pequeños besos en su frente mientras apartaba su pelo. La miraba a los ojos, la brillaban con intensidad, la amaba.

Hermione estaba radiante. Estaba muy contenta, no podía ser nada más perfecto que aquello, si el cielo existía debía de parecerse a eso.

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado princesa, lo eres todo amor.

Te quiero Harry, y siempre te querré, eres el hombre de mi vida.-dijo Herms y se volvieron a besar dulcemente.

Al final se quedaron dormidos agotados, pero felices, abrazados, sintiendo la calidez de dormir con la persona que amas.

Por la mañana seguro que se levantaban con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver con quién estaban, al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, al ver las huellas de su amor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione se despertó sobre las cinco de la mañana, aún no había amanecido, pero no podía dormir. Buscó su bata y se cubrió con ella.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró por ella. Todo parecía tan tranquilo… miró hacia la cama y sonrió al ver a Harry dormido. Estaba tan mono… las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Hermione. Se debía sentir bien, pero no era así, se sentía fatal. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia fuera, volteando la mirada de vez en cuando hacia Harry, mientras seguía llorando.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Q tal? os sigue gustando la historia? espero que sí. Quería decir que siento estar tardando bastante en actualizar el fic, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo y además no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento, así que espero de verdad que podáis entenderlo y os agradezco de todo corazón que aún sigáis leyendo esta historia, y me encanta que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, para mí son lo más importante, saber si os gusta o no el fic y tambiénporque sé lo que es que un escritor tarde mucho en actualizar os pido mil perdones, lo sietno de veras, espero que podáis entenderlo.**

**También quería decir que este capítulo no debería haber sido una cpaítulo aparte solo, sino que debería haber ido incluido en el anterior, pero pensé que era mejor ponerlo en una capítulo solamente, espero que lo comprendáis. **

**En el capítulo anterior, sé que no contesté los reviews, lo siento, a partir de ahora lo intentaré volver a hacer, pero si no lo hago es que no tengo tiempo y bueno aquí están las contestaciones:**

**Miki Potter:** Hola tío, q te voy a decir a ti que no te haya dicho ya jejeje. Eres un lector fijo en mis fics y gran escucha, de evrdad no sé como aguantas todas mis movidas, te doy mucho el coñazo sorry de vdd. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí. bss. Bye.

**Miki Matsura:** Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi dic y me alegra mucho que te guste, espero que así siga siendo. Muchos bss y hasta pronto. Chau.

**arissita:** Hola wapísima! Siempre, siempre, siempre puedo contar con un review tuyo, muchas gracias de todo corazón. Espero que te gusta como va la historia y que Harry y Hermione se hayan dado cuenta de lo que de verdad sienten. hasta prontito. Mogollón de bsitos. Bye.

**hermy-potter-hp:** Hola mi niña! Q tal? Te sigue gustando el fic? Espero que sí. Como puedes comprobar mi lado romántico está de vuelta. Ah! ya no exageres que yo no escribo tan bien como dices. Muchos bss y ahsta pronto

**Cristal 90:** No paxa nada si el review es corto, del modo anima. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Bss, bye.

**Magaso Urashima:** Gracias y sí, sequiré. Chau.

**Bueno chicos hasta pronto y espero vuestras opiniones, ah y ya sabéis que si me queréis agregar al msn lo podéis hacer: mnknogales (arroba) hotmail (punto) com**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**- **

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	12. La verdad

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión.**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

En el capítulo anterior…

Hermione se despertó sobre las cinco de la mañana, aún no había amanecido, pero no podía dormir. Buscó su bata y se cubrió con ella.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró por ella. Todo parecía tan tranquilo… miró hacia la cama y sonrió al ver a Harry dormido. Estaba tan mono… las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Hermione. Se debía sentir bien, pero no era así, se sentía fatal. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia fuera, volteando la mirada de vez en cuando hacia Harry, mientras seguía llorando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CAPÍTULO 12: LA VERDAD**

Hermione continuaba llorando sin poder evitarlo, todo se había liado demasiado.

Harry se despertó adormilado y buscó en la cama a Hermione. No estaba. Levantó la vista y le encontró mirando por la ventana. Sonrió, pero al comprobar que estaba llorando su sonrisa se esfumó. Cogió una sábana con cuidado, sin hacer ruido y se tapó. Sigilosamente se acercó a Hermione, y la rodeó por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Hermione se sobresaltó un poco.

- Tranquila cielo, que soy yo.-y la dio un besó cerca de la oreja. Hermione se dio la vuelta.

- Ya, ya lo sé amor, pero no me lo esperaba-.Harry sonrió y la besó con muchísimo cariño, quería demostrarla todo lo que la amaba, había sido un tonto al querer engañarse así mismo, al no querer admitir lo que sentía, y siempre sentiría, por Hermione.

- Cielo, ¿por qué lloras?

- No es nada Harry, no pasa nada.

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado esta noche?

- No, cariño, eso nunca, esto es lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde que cortamos.

- Cielo, vas a tener un hijo, creo que eso es muy bueno, sé que es de Malfoy, pero…

- Harry, deja ese papel ya joder.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Pues eso, que estoy harta de que digas que Malfoy es el padre de mi hijo, cuando los dos sabemos porqué cortaste conmigo, y no sé que te ha hecho cambiar.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

- No claro, tú nunca sabes nada.

- Mione, no sé que películas te estás montando, ni vueltas le has estado dando a la cabeza, no sé ni siquiera de qué me estás hablando, yo corté contigo, por tus celos y porque me rompiste una promesa.

- ¿Qué promesa? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- Te estoy hablando de la promesa de que no ibas a ir al campo de Quiddicht aquella tarde, y sí que fuiste.

_Flash Back_

_- Mira Hermione, estoy harto de tus celos joder, de que te comas la cabeza con cosas que no son. Yo no he quedado esta tarde con Cho, he quedado con Ron, y estoy harto de que no confíes en mí._

_- Pero a mí me han dicho que…_

_- Me da igual lo que te hayan dicho, yo no he quedado con Cho, a ver si empiezas a fiarte un poquito más de mí que soy tu novio, en vez de creer las tonterías que dicen por ahí._

_- Entonces, ¿no has quedado con Cho?_

_- Que no joder._

_- A mí no me trates así eh._

_- Herms, es que me cabreas, siempre con lo mismo, y estoy cansado, no quiero tratarte mal, pero estoy harto ya._

_- ¿Estás harto de mí?_

_- No, no estoy harto de ti, pero sí de tus celos y de esta puta situación que parece que no acaba nunca.-Hemrione bajó la cabeza._

_- Lo siento Harry, sé que soy una estúpida, pero tengo muchísimo miedo de perderte, te quiero demasiado._

_- Y yo a ti, y por eso no me voy a liar con la primera tía que se me ponga por delante._

_- Ya pero Cho siempre te gustó._

_- Sí, me gustó. Pasado. Ya no me gusta joder, ¿es tan difícil de entender eso?_

_- No, no es difícil de entender, pero…_

_- Vamos, que no me vas a creer nunca, pues nada hija tú sólo piensa en todo momento que yo me voy a enrrollar con Cho y así nos va a ir de vicio…_

_- Lo siento joder, ¿puedo hacer algo para compensarte, por favor._

_Hermione lo miraba con mucha pena, se notaba que había estado llorando pues tenía los ojos rojos, la amaba, y encima ella llevaba muchos días mal…_

_- Prométeme que no irás al campo de Quiddicht, que te fías de mí._

_- Vale, prometido, no iré, te lo juro._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí cielo, de verdad que no iré, que te creo, que confío en ti, que no has quedado con Cho, sino con Ron._

_- "Bueno sé que la he mentido en no haberla dicho que estaremos en la biblioteca ayudando a los de tercero, pero yo no estaré con Cho joder"_

_- "¿Por qué siempre tengo que dejarme influenciar por Malfoy? Siempre me acaba liando y acabo metiendo la pata hasta el fondo con Harry…"_

_- Cielo._

_- Dime amor._

_- Además, quiero que hoy descanses, que te quedes tranquila en la Sala Común, por favor, que es viernes, que tienes todo el fin de semana para hacer deberes, estudiar y demás cosas, llevas unos días muy débil, así que por favor hoy descansa únicamente sin hacer nada, ¿vale?-Hermione sonrió. Harry era un cielo, se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero no sabía como se iba a tomar lo de su embarazo…_

_- Vale, entendido, hoy no haré anda, estaré en la Sala Común, y te esperaré allí, te lo prometo._

_Harry se acercó a ella y la besó. No soportaba su comportamiento celoso que rozaba lo infantil prácticamente, pero la amaba con locura._

_Fin del flash back_

Hermione se quedó callada, acaba de recordar aquella conversación en la biblioteca, no se acordaba de aquello…

- Ah, esa promesa…

- Sí esa promesa.

- Oye, pero tú no me digas nada, que también tú jurabas y perjurabas que no habías quedado con Cho, ¿y con quién estabas? Pues con Cho.

- Yo no había quedado con Cho.

- Ah no claro, que va, por eso estabas allí con ella.

- Yo estaba con Ron.

- Y una mierda, Ron allí no estaba.

- A ver Hermione, vale sí te mentí.-Hermione le miró con furia.

- Al final tenía razón, seguro que sólo la rechazaste porque me viste allí amí, que si no...

- No, no sabes ni lo que dices. Mira Herms, yo te mentí sí, pero te mentí en lo que iba a hacer con Ron.

- ¿Ein?

- Sí, a ver… Ron y yo nos apuntamos al proyecto que hizo McGonagall para ayudar a los alumnos de tercero, que este año iban muy atrasados. No te dijimos nada, porque tú estabas muy estresada aquellos días y estabas mal, tenías mareos y demás, por esa razón no te dijimos nada. Cuando tú y yo quedamos para ese viernes, yo no me acordaba que esa era la fecha para estar en la biblioteca con los de tercero, y hablando con Ron pensamos que lo mejor era decirte que le iba a ayudar a mejorar una cosa de Quiddicht.

- Ah claro, más mentiras, mucho mejor mentir que decir la verdad.

- Eran mentiras piadosas joder, pero ¿me dejas seguir?

- Sí por supuesto, continúa.

- A ver, yo te dije eso, y todo bien, hasta que me viniste diciendo que si había quedado con Cho, que si esto que si lo otro. Me enfadé porque volvías a estar con tus celos de siempre, no sé que te volvió a dar. Te hice prometer que no ibas a ir a espiarme al campo de Quiddicht, porque allí no iba a estar, iba a estar con ron en la biblioteca.

- Por eso me dijiste que me quedara en la sala Común…

- Exacto.

- Vale, muy bien, ¿pero entonces que coño hacías en el campo de Quiddicht con Cho si tanto habías quedado solo con Ron para ayudar a los de tercero?

- Malfoy me mintió diciendo que te había pasado algo, que habías tenido un enfrentamiento con él, y que te había dejado tirada allí, por eso fui corriendo al campo de Quiddicht, pero allí no había nadie.

- ¿Te lo dijo Malfoy?

- Sí, fue él. Vino a la biblioteca con la capa rota y algo quemada…-Harry le contó lo que Draco le dijo aquella tarde

_Flash back_

_- Potter, tu novia sí que tiene fuerza eh_

_- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Estoy ocupado, déjame en paz._

_- Se trata de Hermione, ¿no te interesa?-Harry se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Malfoy._

_- Hermione, ¿qué le pasa a Hermione?_

_- Pues que yo pensaba que era más viciosilla, y que no ha querido tener el mejor polvo del mundo conmigo, y claro la he tenido que hacer pagar por rechazar a un Malfoy, eso es una osadía, que una puta sangresucia rechace a todo un Malfoy. _

_- ¿Qué las hecho?_

_- Me enfrenté con ella, es fuerte la verdad, pero yo los soy más._

_- ¿Dónde está?_

_- Se quedó tirada cerca del campo de Quiddicht donde la había llevado a la fuerza…_

_- Como la haya pasado algo, te mataré…_

_- Pero tranquilo si una sangresucia más o menos da lo mismo, jajajaja._

_Harry ni se molestó en darle una paliza en ese momento a Draco, solamente corrió a buscar a Hermione, si la pasaba algo… no podría soportarlo, no podía pasarla nada…_

_- "Hermione amor mío, por favor espero que estés bien…"_

_Fin flash back_

- Será hijo de puta…

- Sí lo sé, yo fui porque pensaba que tú estabas mal, y voy y no te encuentro por ningún lado. Al rato llegó Cho, me empezó a decir cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo porque no hacía más que pensar en ti, y si lo que Malfoy me había dicho habría sido mentira o verdad. Entonces ella intentó besarme, y mientras me la intentaba quitar de encima, te vi detrás de un árbol, escondida, espiándome. Vi también como te ibas, y Cho me abofeteó por haberla rechazado. Pero me dio igual, a mí dolió que tú no hubieras confiado en mí, que hubiera roto la promesa de quedarte en la Sala Común y no dudar de mí, había ido a espiarme, y eso ya no lo pude aguantar, por eso corté contigo después.

- Yo fui, porque cuando iba a para la Sala Común, me encontré con Cho. Me dijo que sentía mucho que nosotros dos hubiéramos cortado, pero que había quedado claro que ella era mejor que yo, que tú la preferías a ella, y que esa tarde era vuestra primera cita.

- ¿Qué? De eso nada.

- Hay más Harry, hay más.-Hermione siguió narrando su conversación con Cho.

_Flash back_

_- Yo no he cortado con Harry._

_- Vamos Granger, ya va siendo hora de que lo vayas aceptando, él no te quiere y nunca te ha querido, siempre ha estado enamorado de mí y lo sabes. Además alguien como tú no tiene nada que hacer con alguien tan importante como Harry._

_- Harry y yo estamos juntos, y esta tarde no tienes ninguna cita con él. _

_- No te engañes wapa, la verdad duele, pero que le vamos a hacer, es ley de vida, unos ganan y otros pierden, como tú, jejeje._

_- Harry esta tarde ha quedado con Ron, y me da igual lo que me digas, no voy a creerte una sola palabra._

_- Jajajaja, que bueno, que ha quedado con Ron… ¿Dónde, en el campo de Quiddicht a lo mejor?_

_- Eh… sí…_

_- Ahí es donde ha quedado sí, pero no con Ron, conmigo bonita, conmigo._

_- Eso no es cierto._

_- Sí lo es, abre los ojitos ya, tú y Harry sois historia, sólo era un sueño… bueno y pesadilla para él, jajajaja._

_- Déjame en paz._

_- Sé que es duro ver la realidad, pero cuanto antes asumas que Harry no te quiere y que me quiere a mí, mucho mejor._

_- Harry me quiere._

_- Sí, sí claro, y los muggles envían lechuzas no te jode. Mira si tanto crees que no ha quedado conmigo, ¿por qué no vienes y lo ves por ti misma?_

_- No tengo que ir para saber que Harry no ha quedado contigo, me basta con su palabra._

_- Uy sí, más que palabras mentiras diría yo._

_Entonces llegó Draco con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro._

_- Uy, ¿qué hacéis vosotras dos aquí hablando? O mejor dicho, ¿qué haces aquí Cho, no habías quedado por fin esta tarde con tu Potter? No sé que le ves, yo soy mil veces mejor que él._

_- Ves, hasta Draco sabe que he quedado con Harry._

_- Harry y tú no habéis quedado, él ha quedado con Ron._

_- Granger yo vengo de la biblioteca y el pobretón está allí eh. El cararrajada te ha mentido… ha quedado con Cho esta tarde ¿cuántas veces te lo dije y tú no me hiciste caso? Pues mira, ya ha pasado, es la realidad._

_- Que no._

_- Esta niñata me está hartando-dijo Cho.-si hasta la he dicho que vaya y que lo vea ella misma, y ni por esas… que cansina madre mía._

_- ¿Y por qué no vas?-preguntó Draco._

_- Porque no quiero, no tengo porque ir, confío en Harry.-y se dio media vuelta y fue a la Sala Común._

_- ¿Y si no va?_

_- Tranquila Cho, irá, es muy vulnerable y susceptible, al final irá._

_- Eso espero._

_- Tú por eso no te preocupes, y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

_- Que sí, voy a cambiarme y ponerme aún más mona, y me voy al campo de Quiddicht._

_Fin del flash back_

- No puedo creerme que fueran esos dos los que montaron todo eso para que cortáramos…

- No sabía todo eso…

- Yo tampoco…

- Al final desconfiaste de mí…

- Lo siento, pero esos días estaba muy mal, me acaba de enterar de que…

- ¿De qué?

- …-Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry la había dejado por aquello otro, no porque ella estuviera embrazada.

- ¿De qué te enteraste esos días?

- Pues… de que… estaba embarazada.

Harry se quedó callado, blanco. Tragó saliva.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me enteré esa semana que estaba embarazada, por eso quería hablar contigo, no sabía como decírtelo, yo… y claro cuando cortaste conmigo y me dijiste que te habías enterado de alo, pues yo pensé que era de que estaba esperando un hijo y que por eso me dejabas…

- ¿Es mi hijo?

- Sí, claro que sí.

- Dios… te pensaste que te dejaba por haberte dejado embarazada… yo nunca haría eso.

- Lo sé Harry fue un malentendido, lo siento, yo… me siento tan avergonzada.

- Ahora entiendo que me tuvieras tanto odio… un momento…

- ¿Qué?

Sin previo aviso la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión, con felicidad.

- Vamos a tener un hijo Herms.-Hermione sonrió.

- Harry siento todo lo que ha pasado, y haber dicho que el hijo era de Malfoy, pero es que he pasado por muchas cosas, tenía miedo.

- Entiendo cariño, pero ahora ya está todo bien, ya estás conmigo, y conmigo nunca te va a pasar nada, cuidaré de ti y de él.-dijo acariciando la tripita de Hermione.-cuidaré de los dos. Dios, sois la razón para vivir.

- Sólo dos personas supieron la verdad, sólo dos personas supieron que el hijo era tuyo, los que me podían leer la mente, Dumbledore y Vold…

- ¿Qué? ¿Voldemort? ¿Has estado con Voldemort?

- Ya dije Harry que he pasado muchas cosas…

- Hermione, ¿te hizo algo?

- No, no me hizo nada, pero me hizo hacer algo.

- ¿El qué?

Hermione empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa cielo? Por favor dímelo.

- Verás amor….-Hermione le narró todo lo ocurrido, desde el principio hasta el final mientras el ojiverde escuchaba atento.

Al contárselo todo a Harry, la castaña se sintió liberada, no podía creer que aquella noche todo se hubiera aclarado por fin, era maravilloso.

- Amor mío, dios, esto hay que contárselo a Dumbledore en seguida.

- ¿No me odias?

- Eso nunca amor, nunca, ahora entiendo porqué estabas así, ahora lo entiendo todo.

- Siento haberte mentido amor, lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada, ahora ya está todo aclarado vida mía, te quiero muchísimo… y sobretodo me alegro de que no acostaras con Malfoy, sólo imaginarme que ese te había tocado tu suave piel… me ponía enfermo.-Hermione sonrió.

- Tranquilo cielo, que nadie me ha tocado más que tú.

- Y que así siga siendo y sea siempre.-la castaña le dio un suave beso.

- Amor, durmamos un poco, y mañana vamos al despacho de Dumbledore y le cuento todo.

- Vale, pero ¿no sabes cuándo van a hacer lo que tienen planeado?

- No, no sé nada.

- Vale… Lady Green.-dijo riendo Harry.

- No me llames así por favor.

- Pero ¿por qué? Si te lo puso por mis ojitos verdes ¿no?

- Sí, pero no me llames así.

- Vale… ¿te puedo llamar cielo?

- Eso siempre amor, además sabes que me encanta.

Se volvieron a besar y fueron a la cama a descansar, aquel el era el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Sabes cuál es la contraseña?

- Claro cielo.

- _Piña colada_.-la gárgola se abrió y Harry y Hermione subieron al despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano? ¿No desayunáis? ¿No tenéis clase?

- Tenemos que hablar con usted, y es de algo mucho más importante que esas cosas.-dijo Harry.

- Sí señor.

- Sentaos entonces, ¿qué queréis decirme?

Hermione empezó a contar con todo lujo de detalles… sin saltarse nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola a todos! Antes de nada… FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN MUY FELIZ AÑO 2006!**

**Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, es un regalo de navidad para todos, que todo se solucione entre Harry y Hermione**

**Os agradezco de todo corazón vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews, son el mejor regalo que puedo recibir , de verdad.**

**Muchos bss y nos vemos el año que viene.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios respecto al capi…**

**Monik**


	13. Este sábado

**Bueno pues he vuelto, siento haber tardado tanto, pero me han pasado demasiadas cosas y no tenía cuerpo para poder escribir, peor ya toy bien, ya vuelvo a ser yo, vuelvo a ser felizy x por eso vuelvo a escribir jejeje, muchas gracias a todos los que seguís aki, de verdad muchísimas gracias, prometo en el siguiente cap, volver a contestar reviews, palabra de honor**

**Muchos bss a todos**

**Os quiero mucho**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión._

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_- ¿Sabes cuál es la contraseña?_

_- Claro cielo._

_- Piña colada.-la gárgola se abrió y Harry y Hermione subieron al despacho de Dumbledore._

_- ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano¿No desayunáis¿No tenéis clase?_

_- Tenemos que hablar con usted, y es de algo mucho más importante que esas cosas.-dijo Harry._

_- Sí señor._

_- Sentaos entonces¿qué queréis decirme?_

_Hermione empezó a contar con todo lujo de detalles… sin saltarse nada._

**CAPÍTULO 13: ESTE SÁBADO**

Dumbledore escuchó en silencio todo el relato de Hermione, y aunque hubo muchas cosas que le sorprendieron, no dijo nada. El anciano se limitaba a mirar a Hermione, con expresión difícil de interpretar, aunque de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a Harry, quién tenía cogida de la mano a Hermione, y la miraba con cariño y con preocupación, el ojiverde no podía creerse que su niña hubiera pasado por tantas cosas, debía de haberlo pasado fatal, y él sin poderla ayudar, se sentía impotente, hecho polvo, y ahora solamente quería mostrarle todo su apoyo a la mujer de su vida, a la chica que más amaba en este mundo, a la persona por la que podía dar la vida, la mujer que llevaba a su hijo en su vientre, ella eran dos razones por las que vivir a la vez.

Hermione por su parte, iba narrando, narrando con cautela, para no dejar nada en el tintero, porque ella sabía que cualquier cosa que para ella pudiera ser un minucia, para el director podía resultar de suma importancia.

Cuando al cabo de casi media hora Hermione acabó de contarle a Dumbledore todo lo sucedido en aquellos meses, el director seguía callado, y los dos jóvenes también. Al fin, Dumbledore rompió el hielo.

- Hermione… ya te avisé que tuvieras cuidado, pero como no me gusta decir ya te lo advertí, no lo voy a hacer.

Hermione se sonrojó muchísimo, estaba avergonzada, pero se había quitado un peso de encima, se sentía como liberada, y aunque sabía que quedaba aún lo peor, ahora ya no estaba sola.

- Aún así-continúo el anciano director- te agradezco de sobremanera que me hayas contado todo, todo lo que nos has contado nos va a servir de gran ayuda, porque ahora podemos actuar un poco por delante de ellos, o al menos a la misma vez, ya que por desgracia nos llevaban mucha ventaja. Entiendo que lo has pasado muy mal¿verdad?

- Mucho, no se hace idea.

- Pero cielo, ya no estás sola.-dijo Harry y Dumbledore no pudo evitar mirarles con ternura y sonreír.

- Exacto, pero ahora tienes que tener mucho cuidado, y esta vez de verdad, su Voldemort se entera que nos lo has contado todo… puede ser muy peligroso, será muy peligroso.

- Ya, ya lo sé, peor no sé como se lo voy a poder ocultar, no pude ocultarle que mi hijo no era de Malfoy, usted sabe que Voldemort es muy bueno en Legeremancia, excelente.

- Sí, pero también sé que tú eres la alumna más excelente que puedo haberme encontrado, y sé que has estado intentando aprender Oclumancia.-Hermione se sonrojó.-Y sé que lo llevas intentado desde que Harry empezó a dar clases en quinto curso con Snape.

- Sí, tiene razón, pero no soy anda buena, es algo muy complicado.

- Todo lo que se avance, será mejor, cualquier paso hacia delante es ayuda y camino recorrido, además con que sólo ocultes que sabemos la verdad, tienes suficiente, por no decir que ahora ya no estarás nunca más sola, y evitaremos que tengas que volver a estar frente a Voldemort, puedes salir mal parada.

- Señor, no me van a dejar de lado.

- Cielo, Dumbledore tiene razón, estás embarazada y…

- Estoy embarazada, pero no estoy inválida.

- Bueno señorita Granger, este tema ya lo discutiremos¿vale?

- Vale.

- Ahora lo que yo quiero pedirte es que si vuelves a saber algo más sobre los mortífagos me lo hagas saber en seguida, de este modo podremos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano.

- Por supuesto señor, no se preocupe, que todo lo que yo sepa nuevo se lo comunicaré en el menor tiempo posible.

- Bien, pues ahora iros al Gran Comedor y desayunar, que luego tenéis clase.

- Eso cielo, que tienes que comer por dos-dijo Harry sonriendo a la castaña.

- Tontito.-le dijo Herms con cariño.

- Hasta pronto profesor.

- Adiós.

- Adiós chicos, cuidaros.-y Dumbledore vio como los chicos se iban, y cuando se fueron se puso en marcha para poner a la Orden al día de todo lo sucedido, algo le decía que no iba a haber demasiado tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry y Hermione van de la mano. Llegaron al Gran Comedor, que estaba ya lleno de gente, debido a la hora que era, no les iba a quedar demasiado tiempo para desayunar en condiciones, pero les daba igual. Estaban felices, estaban juntos, estaban radiantes. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, un brillo del que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban.

Cuando estaban en medio de Gran Comedor, Harry acercó a Hermione tirando de la mano, la cogió por la cintura, y la besó. La besó dulcemente en medio de miles de miradas de curiosos que había girado la cabeza asombrados. Nadie se podía creer lo que estaban viendo, Harry y Hermione de nuevo juntos. Draco frunció el ceño a más no poder, se sentía muy rabioso. Los miraba con odio, sentía ganas de donde se encontraban Harry y Herms y recriminar a la castaña, pero Malfoy sabía que no podía hacer eso, que no debía hacer eso.

Cuando el besó paró, Hermione miró con ternura a Harry, sonriendo. El ojiverde se acercó al oído de la castaña.

- Esto ha sido para que todos sepan que soy tuyo cielo, y que tú me haces el honor de ser mía. Te quiero muchísimo mi vida, y cuando sonríes iluminas la habitación donde estés.-Hermione no se aguantó y se lanzó a besarle esta vez ella a él.

Después se sentaron a desayunar, donde ni sus amigos se atrevían a preguntar qué había pasado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Malfoy estaba hecho una furia, le hervía la sangre, quería hablar con Hermione pero no podía, hasta que a media mañana, cuando Hermione salía de su clase de Runas, Draco la acorraló en los pasillos.

- Anda que has venido a hablar conmigo

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar y lo sabes Malfoy.

- ¿Ahora me llamas Malfoy?

- Pues sí.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada que te incumba, y ¿me puedes dejar pasar y dejar en paz?

- Ándate con mucho cuidado, que en tu interior llevas un Malfoy y eso es sagrado, así cuidado con lo que dices y haces.

Hermione le dio un bofetón y le miró con rabia.

- Tú no me mandas a mí nada Malfoy, déjame en paz.

Draco la iba a pegar, pero apareció corriendo Harry. El ojiverde no sabía ni cómo ni porqué algo le había dicho que fuera allí, algo le había impulsado a correr hacia ese lugar, y se alegró de haberlo hecho.

- Déjala en paz Malfoy, ella ya no está contigo, así que ni se te ocurra ponerla la mano encima.-Harry se acercó a Hermione.- ¿Estás bien amor?

- Sí, tranquilo, éste que es un pesado.

- Ojala pronto pueda darte tu merecido.-le dijo Harry a Draco con rencor.

- Lo mismo digo Potter.-añadió Malfoy mirando a Hermione.

Draco los miró como queriendo matarlos, e hizo ademán de envainar su varita.

- Draco, no creo que eso te convenga, creo que no lo debes hacer…-dijo la castaña. Draco la miró a los ojos. Sabía que no podía hacerlo.

- Nos veremos las caras Granger.

- Vete por donde has venido Malfoy.-dijo Harry.

Cuando Draco estaba ya a unos metros, sin darse la vuelta dijo una cosa.

- Lady Green, será este sábado, se pondrán en contacto contigo y espero que todo esté listo.

- Draco cada vez está peor, ahora habla con una amiga imaginaria.-dijo Harry, y cuando Draco ya no estaba Hermione le preguntó porque había dicho eso.-Pues cielo, yo supuestamente no sé quién es Lady Green ¿no?

- Dios, que listo es mi niño, madre.-y le besó con amor, todo el que le tenía.

Luego se encaminaron a la Sala Común de Griffindor.

- Oye mi vida¿cómo es que has venido antes?

- No sé, algo me hizo ir para allí, como si algo me llamara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, por la tarde algunos mortífagos se pusieron en contacto cn Hermione, y la dicen que debe ir al Bosque Prohibido para hablar.

La castaña fue allí, donde se encontró con varios encapuchados.

- ¿Para que me habéis llamado¿Qué ocurre?

- Lady Green, todo se hará este sábado.

- ¡Pasado mañana?

- Sí¿pasa algo¿No está ya con Potter?

- Sí, sí, no pasa nada.

- Todo está ya preparado, sólo nos falta Harry.

- No os preocupéis que de ése me encargo yo.

- Nosotros te ayudaremos a secuestrarlo, y llevarlo con el señor Tenebroso.

- Entendido. ¿Cómo se hará?

Después los mortífagos la contaron todo el plan, y la castaña se fue y se lo contó todo a Harry, para poder estar preparados, no tenían demasiado tiempo, pero sí el justo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	14. Demasiado tarde

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión.**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO 14: DEMASIADO TARDE**

Hermione junto con Harry reunieron a todos los componentes de la Orden del Fénix, y también a los futuros miembros, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, los gemelos… toda ayuda era poca. Hicieron de la Sala de los Menesteres una gran habitación enorme que les ayudara a prepararse bien para lo que vendría. Les contaron el plan de los mortífagos, que sería el secuestro de Harry para obligarle a pactar con Voldemort una alianza. Cogerían a Harry junto con Hermione el sábado sobre las cinco de la tarde cuando los dos leoncitos caminaran por alrededor del lago. Supuestamente Hermione lo habría hecho deliberadamente, para el secuestro de Harry.

Mientras todos los demás leían libros de hechizos, practicaban sus movimientos de varita, sus hechizos sin palabras etc… Dumbledore permanecía callado, con la mirada fija en un jarrón de una mesita. Harry conocía esa mirada del director, sabía que estaba pensando, sabía que estaba pensando en Voldemort y en aquella situación… el ojiverde se acercó a Dumbledore

- Señor¿le pasa algo?

- No Hrry para nada. Solamente pensaba.

- Lo imaginé, pero… ¿es algo que yo o los demás debamos saber?

- Pensaba en la profecía.

- ¿Hay algo que no sepa yo de ella, algo que no me haya dicho?

- No, no se trata de ningún dato que te haya ocultado Harry, es más bien, que creo que es la causa de ese pacto de Vodemort.

- No entiendo a que se refiere.

- Harry… creo que Voldemort sabe que es muy difícil vencerte, que no es tan fácil como él pensaba… y tan vez haga como el viejo dicho dice…. Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él.

- Yo nunca me uniría a él, señor, ya lo sabe.

-Ya lo sé Harry, pero también sé como es Voldemort, él no cree en lo que nosotros, sólo cree en la ambición y piensa que todos los demás nos movemos por las mismas cosas que él. Ambición, poder, superioridad, dar miedo…

- Eso no es así.

- Ya Harry, pero tienes que empezar a pensar como él, ponerte en su papel, en su piel, por muy difícil que parezca, tienes que intentar pensar como él, con sus limitaciones, sus ideas y pensamientos… de ese modo verás que lo que digo… tiene sentido.

- Señor, ya sé que lo que dice tiene sentido, Voldemort cree que todo el mundo tiene un precio, y yo no voy a ser menos¿no?

- Algo así, sí.

- No le digo que no pueda ser…

- Bueno Harry, vete a practicas, necesito que tu Legeremancia sea lo más buena que puedas, por favor.

- Entendido señor.

Harry se alejó de Dumbledore, y el director le siguió con la vista, hasta que después la volvió a fijar en el jarrón. Volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Los demás seguían practicando, entrenándose, ayudándose unos a otros.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llevaban ya muchas horas allí. Los elfos del castillo liderados por Dobby les llevaban comida y bebida para que se recuperaran… bebían pócimas del sueño, para estar como si hubieran dormido unas nueve horas… todo lo que fuera para poder continuar.

Harry observó que Hermione estaba fatigada. Se acercó a su novia.

- Cielo¿qué te pasa?

- Nada Harry.

- Hermione…

- Harry te juro que no es nada, de verdad.

- Hermione, estás cansada, hazme el favor de sentarte y descansar cielo.

- No, tengo que seguir con los demás.

- Los demás no están embarazados como tú.

- Pero…

- No hay peros Herms.

- Harry, no estoy inválida.

- Lo sé, y sé que quieres ayudar, pero primero eres tú y nuestro hijo¿o no?

- … Sí. Descansaré, pero sólo un rato.

- Un par de horas y come algo¿vale?

- Pero…

- Sin rechistar amor.-se acercó al oíd de Hermione-Te quiero

- Y yo a ti- y le dio un corto beso, y se sentó al lado de Dumbledore, el cual la dijo que se fuera a dormir…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Queda una hora para que sean las cinco-Dijo Dumbledore-Estamos todos preparados… pero voy a hacerle a Harry un hechizo, para localizarlo. Es como un localizador, para saber donde están él y Hermione, aunque sea un lugar mágico y embrujado.

- ¿En qué consiste el hechizo señor¿Cómo se hace?

- Tranquila Hermione, ya te lo enseñaré un día.

- Jejejeje

- Bueno el caso, es que sabiendo el lugar podremos poneros allí en seguida para poder ayudar¿vale?

- Entendido.

- Pero…-empezó a decir Ron-¿cómo sabremos en qué momento Harry y Hermione están en peligro, que necesitan nuestra ayuda?

- Lo sabremos Ron, lo sabremos.

- Pero…

- Lo sabremos.-ante esto el pelirrojo no dijo nada más, aunque no sabía cómo iban a saberlo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Estás nerviosa?-preguntó Harry a Hermione mientras paseaban de la mano.

- Un poco, a ti no te puedo mentir.

- Tranquila, yo estoy aquí.

- Lo sé cielo, lo sé.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza, y la dijo muchas veces lo mucho que la amaba.

Al rato…

- Harry cielo los mortífagos están allí, tengo que llevarte para allá

- Vale amor, vamos. ¿Preparada?

- Sí.-le besó dulcemente-Contigo, al fin del mundo amor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Os habéis pasado, no despierta… os dije que no le hicierais daño.

- Cállate niña.-dijo Lucius recibiendo una mirada de profundo odio por parte de Hermione.

- Lucius, cuida tus palabras.-Todos los mortífagos se arrodillaron, Hermione les imitó.-Levantaos.

Voldemort se acercó donde Harry estaba, tirado en el suelo, desmayado por el hechizo aturdidor tan potente que le habían lanzado. Hermione estaba muy asustada, no quería que le pasara anda malo a Harry, estaba muy preocupada, y no podía ocultarlo. Draco la miraba de soslayo, de reojo, y ardía por dentro al ver a Hermione así por Harry.

- Vaya, vaya, el gran Harry Potter tendido a mis pies… quién lo diría eh… después de tantos años, al fin está a mis pies, sin conocimiento… jajajajajajaja. Sigo sin poder dar crédito a que éste piltrafa me hiciera caer, me hiciera perder mi poder… maldita profecía…

Harry se empezó a despertar, estaba aturdido, no sabía muy donde estaba.

- Anda, si ya se está despertando. Ves Lady Green como no te tenías que preocupar, que estaba bien jajajajajajaja.

- Ya mi señor, pero estaba preocupada.-dijo la castaña mientras no paraba de mirar a Harry…

- Herms…-balbuceó el ojiverde.

- Harry estoy aquí cielo…

- ¿Estás bien¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ha pasado que tu querida novia… es una de los nuestros.-le dijo con una sonrisa maléfica Voldemort.

Harry abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa.

- No puede ser.-miró a Hermione-Herms¿qué es lo qué está diciendo?

- Harry… es verdad… soy Lady Green

- ¿Qué dices? Eso no puede ser cierto-dijo Harry levantándose

- Cielo… es la verdad, lo siento mucho, pero es lo mejor, créeme.

- Pero ¿qué dices? Esto no puede estar pasando, tú en el lado oscuro… imposible.

Hermione bajó la cabeza fingiendo vergüenza. Tanto Harry como ella, estaban haciendo lo que podían para seguir usando Legeremancia.

- Potter, Potter, Potter, tienes que aprender que este lado es el mejor… hasta tu novia está en él. O acaso… ¿la quieres perder y… a tu hijo también?

- Nunca.

- ¡Qué es lo que está diciendo señor? El hijo de Lady Green es mío.

- No Draco, iluso… tú nunca te has acostado con Lady Green, te hizo creer que sí, pero el hijo es de Potter, cosa que aún me interesa más, porque será muy fuerte, más poder en nuestro lado, jajajajajajajjaja.

- Serás puta.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a insultarla Malfoy.-dijo Harry.

- Estoy con Potter, Draco, no insultes a Lady Green nunca más, ella es una de los nuestros¿entendido?

- Pero ella es una sangresucia.

- Cállate Draco.-le ordenó Voldemort, y Malfoy obedeció a su señor.

- Bien prosigamos… Potter¿los quieres perder a los dos?

- Nunca.

- ¿Los quieres perder, o prefieres tenerlos a ellos… y todo el mundo a tus pies?

Harry miró con rabia a Voldemort. Volvía a tener ante sus ojos a la personas que mató a sus padres, al asesino que le quitó todo, al responsable de la muerte de Sirius, de la locura de los padres de Neville, de la muerte de Cedric… de tantas cosas era ese ser repugnante culpable… y lo tenía delante en esos precisos momentos… tenía delante a Voldemort, al que le haría convertirse en asesino o asesinado… lo tenía delante, sentía ganas de sacar su varita y acabar con todo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, que no se podía aún, que no debía hacerlo.

- Nunca renunciaría a Hermione ni a nuestro hijo, nunca.

- Entonces eso quiere decir… que te vienes al lado oscuro... ¿no Potter?

- Noto muchas ganas por tu parte de ese hecho…

- ¿Qué?

- Que noto que quieres demasiado que vaya contigo, que noto insistencia, que parece desesperación por tenerme de tu lado… ¿acaso tienes miedo de lo que yo te pueda hacer?

- ¡Cómo osas decir eso!

- Solamente me limito a decir lo que pienso, y es eso… ya sabes si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él¿no?

- Una bonita frase…

- Sí, y que ahora mismo nos viene muy bien… porque es eso ¿verdad? Crees que es difícil vencerme, que no podrás y no te quieres arriesgar a perder de nuevo, sobretodo sabiendo lo que dice la profecía… uno de los dos morirá a manos del otro… y dado que tú me has intentado matar muchas veces en fallidos intentos y con resultados que no eran los que tú querías… pues eso me denota que prefieres no tener que enfrentarte a mí cara a cara por si mis intentos no son fallidos.

- Tienes razón Potter, yo quiero pactar contigo, eres un duro rival, y prefiero tenerte de mi lado que en la oposición…

Hermione estaba pensando, algo no le olía bien…

- Pues seguro que mi respuesta a ese pacto te sorprende… acepto el pacto… el bien no me ha dado nada bueno, me lo ha quitado todo, hasta Hermione está en el Lado Oscuro… en este lado no la perderé, me da igual lo demás, sólo me importa ella y nuestro hijo, y del lado de Dumbledore pueden morir los dos, y eso nunca lo consentiré, prefiero pasarme de lado, me da igual todo lo demás…

- Has tomado la decisión correcta Potter, en este lado haremos grandes cosas los dos juntos, grandes cosas, como te propuse hace años…

Hermione seguía pensando. No se había dado cuenta de la profecía, como Harry se lo había contado más tarde no calló en la cuenta… no querían a Harry de su lado por el poder, querían tenerlo solo, querían que fuera vulnerable… Voldemort nunca haría un pacto con Harry, sería asumir que Harry era más fuerte que él… eso nunca lo haría Voldemort… era una trampa.

- Harry cielo…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Demasiado tarde bonita, tienes que practicar más tu Legeremancia jajajajaja, claro que es una trampa.-dijo Voldemort envainando su varita y riéndose.

Empujó Harry hacia la derecha, donde Hermione, y ambos vieron como estaban rodeados de mortífagos apuntándoles con su varita. Era demasiado tarde ya.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	15. La batalla final

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión._

-"……" PENSAMIENTOS

-…… CONVERSACIONES

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_- Harry cielo…_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Demasiado tarde bonita, tienes que practicar más tu Legeremancia jajajajaja, claro que es una trampa.-dijo Voldemort envainando su varita y riéndose. _

_Empujó Harry hacia la derecha, donde Hermione, y ambos vieron como estaban rodeados de mortífagos apuntándoles con su varita. Era demasiado tarde ya._

**CAPÍTULO 15: LA BATALLA FINAL**

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Estaba paralizado, perplejo. Hermione estaba muy asustada, y el ojiverde lo podía ver en sus ojos. Por su cabeza pasan mil cosas, pero no puede reaccionar. El temor de poder perder lo que más le importa en la vida era demasiado grande, tan grande que no le dejaba hacer nada para proteger a Hermione y a su hijo. No teme por su vida, no le importa morir, en ese momento lo único que importa es su familia.

Voldemort con una sonrisa en su tez pálida, demacrada, sin vida, se acercó lentamente hacia Hermione, que lo observaba temerosa.

- ¿Me tienes miedo acaso?.-preguntó Voldemort con tono victorioso.-¿La valiente sangresucia me tiene miedo a mí?

- No.

- Mientes. Tienes miedo, pánico, y eso me encanta.

Voldemort cogió a Hermione con agresividad del brazo, la zarandeó con fuerza y la tiró al suelo. Después la apuntó con varita, mientras se movía en torno a la chica.

- ¿Cómo alguien tan repugnante como tú se ha atrevido a intentar sabotearme, a ir en contra de mí, el gran y poderoso Lord Voldemort? Yo soy temido por todos, sólo mi nombre produce miedo, escalofríos. Nadie es tan poderoso como yo. Tengo el mundo en mis manos… y tú, una miserable y asquerosa sangresucia ha querido ponerme a prueba, ha querido vencerme con ayuda del traidor a la sangre de Potter…

- Prefiero ser una sangre sucia a ser algo tan repulsivo como tú.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a ser tan insolente niña?

- No soy insolente, sólo digo la verdad. Además, creo que su sangre es mucho más sucia que la mía.

- ¡Yo soy descendiente de Salazar Slytherin!

- Reitero mis palabras, una sangre muy sucia.

- _¡Crucio!_.-pronunció Voldemort haciendo que Herms se retorciera de dolor.

- ¡Déjala!

- Cállate Potter.-dijo Draco poniéndole su varita en el cuello.

- Tú sí que eres repulsiva niñata asquerosa, pero tranquila, ahora voy a tener el placer de matarte, voy a matar a la sangresucia que siempre quise ver muerta. Me has dado muchos problemas en todos estos años. Siento mucho que Nagini no pudiera matarte, pero ahora prefiero poder hacerlo yo mismo.

- ¡NO!.-gritó Harry.

- Tú no puedes hacer nada Potter.

- No la hagas nada.

- Que te calles cararrajada.-dijo Malfoy.

- No la toques, no a ella. Hazme a mí lo que quieras, pero a ella déjala. Me tendrás como quieras, a tu lado o muerto, me da igual; pero que Hermione esté bien. Si para ti es sólo una sangresucia, déjala. Su muerte para ti será solamente una más, pero si me matas a mí será tu victoria definitiva.

- No Potter, porque eso es lo que voy a tener de todos modos.

- No estés tan seguro.

- Sí que lo estoy. Pero primero me quiero ocupar de esta traidora mentirosa sangresucia, que lo único que hace es estorbar.

- Si sólo estorba, déjala ir.-Voldemort negó con la cabeza.

- No la voy a dejar ir. Nunca. No saldrá de aquí con vida

- Pero a ti ella te da igual.

- Sí, a mí sí; pero a ti no. Quiero matarla lentamente, a ella y al hijo que lleva en su interior, a tu hijo. Quiero que veas como mueren ante tus ojos, sin que tú puedas hacer nada para salvarlos. Quiero que el gran Harry Potter vea que no es poderoso frente a Lord Voldemort. Quiero que sufras, que aguantes sobre tus hombros el peso de no ayudar a la madre de tu hijo y la mujer que supuestamente amas.

- La amo, la amo con todo mi corazón. Ella lo es todo para mí. Déjala ir. Mátame a mí. Déjala.

- El amor no existe Potter. A ver si de una vez empiezas a entender que en esta vida el amor no es nada, no existe. Has creído todo lo que el viejo loco de Dumbledore te ha dicho, pero no es verdad.

- El amor es la mayor fuerza de este mundo.

- ¡No! El amor no es nada, no es ninguna fuerza. La única fuerza es el poder, el poder supremo, el poder que yo tengo.

- Que nunca nadie te haya querido no significa que el amor no exista.-ante eso Voldemort miró a Harry con furia. Esas palabras le habían dolido, no sabía muy porqué, pero le había dolido.

- No sabes lo que dices Potter, y me da igual la verdad; el caso es que vas a ver como mato a tu queridísima sangresucia, lenta y dolorosamente, sus gritos se te van a quedar grabados en la mente, como los de tus padres al morir.

- ¡No hables de mis padres! No tienes derecho.

- Claro que lo tengo. Yo les maté.

- Pero a mí no me pudiste matar.

- Lo sé Potter, y aún no entiendo porqué, pero me da igual, porque después de que veas morir ante tus ojos a ésta… vas a morir tú.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de que eso vaya a ser así.

- ¿Ah no Potter? ¿Y por qué?

- Porque si tú matas a Hermione, si osas hacerla daño… nunca saldrás vivo.

- El que no saldrá vivo serás tú, Potter.

- Estás muy equivocado, porque mi vida me da igual, pero Hermione lo es todo, y si tú la haces daño te mataré con mis propias manos, haré lo que sea para matarte, lo que sea. Te arrepentirás de haber hecho daño a mi familia.

- Ah… osease que pagaré muy caro hacer daño a esta asquerosa sangresucia ¿no?

- Sí.

- _¡Crucio!_.-repitió Voldemort, esta vez apuntando con su varita en dirección al vientre de la castaña, quien se llevó las manos a esa zona mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

- ¡Mátame a mí! A ella déjala en paz, déjala tranquila.

- ¿Crees que yo voy a hacer caso a lo que me ordenes tú, Potter?

- Déjala, por favor, déjala.

- Uy Potter si me estás rogando… pero ni siquiera así vas a conseguir que no mate a esta asquerosa, porque verdaderamente tengo ganas de verla muerta y de ver como sufres por ella.

- Por favor… no, déjala me tienes a mí, ¿qué más quieres?

- Que sufras.-y Voldemort alzo su varita hacia Hermione.-Quiero destrozarte Potter, y para ello tengo que acabar con esta tipeja. _Ava…_

De repente la varita de Voldemort salió despedida, dejándolo perplejo.

- ¡Tú!

- ¡Dumbledore!-dijo Harry.-Ayuda a Hermione.

Todos los mortífagos estaban con sus varitas envainadas, porque el lugar se había llenado con los componentes de la Orden del Fénix.

- Harry, ¿estás bien hermano?-preguntó Ron.

- Sí, pero Hermione…

- Tranquilos ya estamos aquí.-dijo Lupin.

- ¿Cómo habéis venido? ¿Cómo…?

- Ay Tom… siempre me subestimaste, y subestimaste a un gran y a la vez pequeño mago.

- ¿Qué dices viejo?.-Ante esa pregunta, Dumbledore sólo miró a Hermione sonriendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquel lugar se convirtió en el sitio dónde se lidió una auténtica batalla campal, posiblemente la definitiva, la última. Podía ser el último enfrentamiento, y los soldaos caían como piezas de ajedrez en ambos bandos… había varias muertes, todos estaban heridos. Bellatrix, Dumbledore, Lucius, Draco, Neville, Snape… eran algunos para los que aquella sí que fue última batalla.

Todo era un ir y venir de maldiciones, todas las varitas envainadas apuntaban y disparaban sus hechizos. Rayos de muchos colores inundaban el lugar, y hacían daño al llegar a su destino, mayor o menor dolor, pero todos hacían algo. Erauna guerra. Se lidiaba la guerra entre el bien y el mal, la batlla que siempre se ha dado. El ying y el yang enfrentados. Uno no puede vivir sin el otro, pero en esta batalla uno de los dos saldría victorioso.

Las pérdidas eran en ambos lados. Todo el mundo iba a sufrir. Aquel podía ser el último día para muchos, para algunos ya lo había sido.

Harry no podía pensar. Ni se acordaba de la profecía. Sólo quería proteger a Hermione. Sólo quería destruir a Voldemort. Sabía que podía ser peligroso, sabía que era muy peligroso. Sabía que su vida estaba en juego. Sabía que Voldemort era muy poderoso. Pero también sabía que existía el amor. Sabía que amaba a Hermione. Era su única baza contra Voldemort, era lo único que él tenía y Voldemort no. No disponía de nada más que de su mayor fuerza, la fuerza que movía el mundo, el motor del universo. El amor.

Al fin se encontraron. Cara a cara. Los dos enemigos a muerte. Uno de los dos moriría a manos del otro. O quizás morirían ambos. A un lado el demacrado y poderoso Voldemort; al otro Harry, solamente un joven que había tenido que madurar muy deprisa por la continua muerte pisándole los talones por culpa del ser que tenía en frente.

Dos varitas enfrentadas. Dos varitas de la misma naturaleza. Llevaban lo mismo en su interior, pero quiénes las envainaban no llevaban lo mismo en su interior. El interior de Voldemort era todo oscuridad, era negro, maldad, odio… El interior de Harry era luz, claridad, paz, amor… uno representante del mal, otro del bien. Los dos valores supremos enfrentados otra vez por medio de dos personas totalmente opuestas. Uno era el antagónico del otro. Ambos eran lo mejor de su lado, la representación de su lugar en la batalla, ambos tenían que luchar. Era el destino.

En aquel momento Harry no tuvo miedo. Se sintió apoyado, rodeado de las personas que quería y que se fueron. Sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore…El ojiverde sentía la fuerza de todos ellos, sentía su fuerza y su poder. Sentía un calor muy fuerte dentro de sí, dentro de su pecho. Cerró los ojos y vio a Hermione. Oyó como si le dijera de nuevo un te amo.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y sabía que Voldemort ya había dicho el hechizo. Harry sólo pensó en Hermione, en sus amigos, en sus padres, en Sirius, en todo aquel que quería y que alguna vez le hizo sentirse amado…

La maldición estalló. La maldición consiguió su propósito, matar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sé que no tengo perdón, pero aún así pido mil perdones por favor. Sabéis que me encanta escribir, pero este fic me trae malos recuerdos, todos los fics que tengo empezados me traían recuerdos de una persona que me hizo daño, y bueno pues como es lógico me costaba mucho ponerme a escribir. Muchas veces lo intenté y no podía, de verdad que lo siento mucho, pero no podía la verdad. Ahora ya por suerte sí que estoy bien otra vez, y esa persona ya no me hace daño, y bueno ya era de hora de acabar este fic no? Jejeje.**

**No sé si alguien seguirá leyendo este fic, pero bueno. Este capítulo ha sido el penúltimo. Cuando empecé a escribir iba a ser más largo, pero bueno ya di razones antes, y lo mejor es acabar pronto este fic, y poder ponerme con los otros jejeje**

**No puedo deciros si murió al final harry, eso lo sabréis en el último cap, aunque puede que no os guste como acaba el fic… :S, todo se verá no?**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han seguido dejando reviews, porque la verdad es que hacen mucha ilusión, y ayer me puse a releer todos, y me dieron fuerzas para ponerme de nuevo a escribir :$, así que mil gracias de verdad, y de todo corazón a _Miki Potter (mi loko!), arissita, blanca, yami natasha, kagome-higurashi13, alicia potter, bellapaola, angie, tohru-hond123, jim, rochelle granger… _mil gracias de verdad**

**Espero vuestros comentarios**

**Cuidaros mucho **

**Y hasta prontito (esta vez de verdad xDD)**

**Monik**


	16. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKRowling y de Warner Bross, yo sólo hago esto como diversión.**_

**-"……" PENSAMIENTOS**

**-…… CONVERSACIONES**

**CAPÍTULO 16: EPÍLOGO**

**Habían pasado ya diez años desde aquella batalla, la última por suerte. Desastrosa. Hubo muchas muertes, y una muy importante. La de Voldemort. Lord Vodemort murió con su propia maldición, con la fuerza que él había puesto contra Harry. El ojiverde se hizo como un escudo, un escudo de amor. Todos se habían quedado perplejos al ver como la maldición rebotó. Una vez, siendo un bebé, el amor ya le salvó, y esta vez dieciséis años más tarde, el amor le salvaba de nuevo y mataba a su oponente con sus armas.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Todos fueron muy felices, pudieron hacer su vida sin miedo a morir, sin miedo a una nueva guerra, sin miedo por sus hijos.**

**Harry y Hermione se casaron al poco tiempo de la castaña dar a luz a una niña preciosa, con el pelo azabache enmarañado y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas idénticos a su padre: Emma Potter Granger**

**A los tres años Herms quedó de nuevo embarazada, esta vez de gemelos, dos niños muy revoltosos, James y Sirius Potter Granger, que hacían honor a sus nombre y eran muy traviesos pareciéndose también a otros dos gemelos… **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Emma iba a ingresar en Hogwarts, donde el nuevo director era Lupin. Dumbledore se había retirado, pero seguía impartiendo cursos y contando historias en Hogwarts, el colegio que como para Harry muchos años fue su hogar.**

**Una de las historias que Albus contaba era cómo una pequeña en el vientre de su madre, había sido la que había alertado a la antigua Orden del Fénix de que sus padres corrían peligro…**

**FIN**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Siento que el fic haya acabado así, no era mi idea, pero este fic significa para mí cosas que de algún modo me hacen daño y me dolía seguir escribiéndolo, pero no quería dejarlo sin acabar, así que aunque haya sido al final un mal fic, terminado está. Prometo seguir escribiendo como lo hacía en mis otros fics**

**Muchos besazos**

**Y gracias por leer esta historia**


End file.
